Tuer l'innocent
by Matteic
Summary: Une fic sur Sirius ! Il veut Peter, le ministère veut sa tête mais ses amis ne veulent pas le laisser tomber... Je considère cette fic comme ma meilleure. FIC TERMINÉE.
1. Intro et Sirius

Bonjour ! C'est encore moi ! Je fais une petite pause dans Procès pour vous livrer le début d'une histoire sur Sirius que je couve depuis quelques temps. (l'histoire ! Pas Sirius ! ;-)) et qui est indépendante de mon cinquième volume. Elle se passe, en gros, pendant le quatrième. J'ai changé de procédé : l'histoire n'est plus raconté du seul point de vue de Harry (qui est d'ailleurs peu là.) mais il y aura un narrateur différent par chapitre. Chaque chapitre permet d'avancer dans l'histoire, même si au début il y a un rappel. Enfin, lisez et vous comprendrez.  
  
J'ai repris quelques personnages de Procès : Véga, la s?ur de Sirius (elle a 4 ans de plus que lui), Frank, leur père, un moldu converti, et Procyon, leur grand-oncle du côté maternel, un sorcier très puissant âgé de quelques années de plus que Dumbledore. Tous les autres personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Et plus aucun n'est télépathe.  
  
Enjoy !  
  
Mattéic  
  
PS : Le titre de ma fic vient d'une citation de Chateaubriand, Mémoires d'outre-tombe : " Ce n'est pas de tuer l'innocent comme innocent qui perd la société, c'est de le tuer comme coupable. "  
  
Tuer l'innocent  
  
Chapitre 1 : Sirius  
  
Le Baiser du Détraqueur. Non ! Il ne voulait pas se laisser prendre. Plus. Il avait ses preuves. Elles étaient à l'abri à un endroit que personne ne fouillerait. Même Croupton devrait les regarder.  
  
Il tourna court après un pilier et accéléra dans une allée. S'il ne pouvait pas leur échapper dans la cour, il pouvait toujours essayer de les semer une fois dehors. Si seulement il avait un peu plus mangé et dormi ces derniers jours. il inspira et sentit ses poumons brûlants s'étirer pour capter la moindre parcelle d'oxygène. La sueur ruisselait sur son dos et faisait couler de la poussière dans ses yeux et sa bouche.  
  
" Il est là ! "  
  
Il y eut le claquement d'un sort, et le mur qu'il allait atteindre explosa dans une gerbe de flammes et s'effondra, obstruant le chemin qu'il comptait prendre.  
  
Il resta immobile un instant, tétanisé, les flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux élargis de terreur, puis fit demi-tour et repartit, cherchant d'abord à filer le plus loin possible de ses poursuivants avant de trouver une issue à cette. souricière, pensa-t-il avec une grimace.  
  
Cette ratière. C'était à cause de ça qu'il était là, qu'il avait fait tout ça.  
  
Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que le bruit de mitraillette qu'il entendait n'était que celui de ses pieds frappant le sol. Trop épuisé pour réfléchir tout en courant, il fit une halte et observa la situation.  
  
L'équipe du ministère était loin derrière lui, à un kilomètre environ. En courant comme un lapin, avec ses ondulations et ses brusques virages, il avait réussi à les écarter. Mais ils avaient réagi. Un Détraqueur cagoulé, immense, glissant dans l'air comme le pire des fantômes, se dirigea droit vers lui. Sirius pensa, avec une terreur encore grandissante - était-ce possible ? - que sa panique mêlée à l'excitation de la course avait dû agir sur la créature comme un véritable aimant. C'était un missile à tête chercheuse qu'il avait derrière lui. il accéléra désespérément alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait et laissait échapper quelques gouttes d'eau.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que les Détraqueurs n'étaient gênés que par les trombes d'eau, pensa-t-il en cherchant une porte, un passage, un trou.  
  
" Stupéfix ! "  
  
Un sortilège frôla son oreille.  
  
" Mauvais tireur. " murmura-t-il.  
  
Une petite ironie pour passer le temps plus que pour alléger l'atmosphère. Il avait perdu du terrain sur ses poursuivants et la situation semblait.  
  
" Black ! Ne faites pas l'imbécile ! Rendez vous ou nous serons obligés de tirer ! "  
  
Qu'est-ce que Fudge faisait là ? Il était si important que ça ? C'était vrai, pour eux, il était un tueur assoiffé de vengeance et de magie noire.  
  
Le Détraqueur, bon sang, il s'était tant rapproché que ça ? Il était à une dizaine de mètres de lui, assez près pour qu'il sente son sang devenir sable, ses muscles se geler et l'air autour de lui se liquéfier.  
  
" James et Lily. Ils ont été tués. J'ai trouvé ce petit bonhomme. "  
  
" Il va falloir que tu sois très, très courageux, Sirius. Maman ne reviendra plus jamais. "  
  
" Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir. "  
  
Il se secoua pour réchauffer ses muscles et repartit en courant, mais le Détraqueur se déplaça lui aussi, lui barrant le chemin et le repoussant vers l'endroit qu'il cherchait depuis le début à éviter - les escaliers. Traquenard en puissance avec les marches qui se croisaient, tournaient, et le marbre glissant des zones planes.  
  
Les sorciers du ministère s'étaient éloignés et il comprit pourquoi en regardant derrière lui. Le Détraqueur était tout près ; il tendit les bras et poussa un long râle. une brume flotta dans l'air. un nuage de Détraqueur, leur arme la plus puissante après le Baiser. La panique le poussa encore en avant mais il avait l'impression de faire, en courant ainsi, un appel d'air qui attirait la brume vers lui . Rien de comparable, pensa-t-il, avec la brouillard qu'il sentirait quand elle le toucherait.  
  
Il poussa un cri de surprise, avant même de réaliser sa peur, quand ses jambes se dérobèrent et qu'il bascula en avant. Il essaya d'en envoyer une devant pour se rattraper, mais ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. Il vit le sol se rapprocher, pensa " je tombe ", sentit le choc d'une arête contre sa poitrine, des roulades, des coups partout, un violent sur la tête qui l'étourdit. mal partout. sûrement des os cassés. et si faible. le Détraqueur devait être près.  
  
" Spero Patronum ! "  
  
La voix avait aboyé, mais à sa tête cela sonna comme une symphonie.  
  
" Sirius, tu m'entends ? "  
  
Remus. Remus ! Avec qui il avait rendez-vous et qui était arrivé - une minute en retard.  
  
" Rem. chez toi. "  
  
Sirius se sentit basculer et il serra le poing de toutes ses forces comme pour s'accrocher.  
  
" Trou. preuves. "  
  
Ses yeux se fermèrent et il tomba. 


	2. Remus

Chapitre 2 : Remus  
  
Remus avait raté le début de la scène et il le savait. Mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Sirius courait sur l'esplanade, poursuivi - difficilement - par des sorciers haut placés du ministère qui semblaient plus gênés qu'aidés par le Détraquer qui les accompagnait. Alors qu'il essayait de les rejoindre, un sorcier qu'il reconnut comme un des tireurs d'élite du ministère fit exploser un mur pour barrer le chemin à l'évadé qui, déjà affolé, en était devenu paniqué.  
  
" Crétins. "  
  
Puis tout était allé très vite. Louvoyant entre les colonnes et les différents niveaux, Sirius avait réussi - à leur grande rage - à tenir l'équipe du Ministère à distance, mais le Détraqueur s'était beaucoup rapproché de lui et avait lancé un nuage. Touché aux jambes, Sirius trébucha et fit une chute spectaculaire dans les escaliers de marbre. Le Détraqueur s'approcha pour l'achever.  
  
Les réflexes de Remus agirent aussitôt. Il lança un Patronus avec une telle rage que le Détraqueur fut balayé sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Puis il se pencha sur Sirius. Il avait les yeux entrouverts et Remus craignit un instant qu'il ait été tué sur le coup, mais il respirait encore.  
  
" Sirius, tu m'entends ? "  
  
Sirius tourna les yeux vers lui et articula faiblement :  
  
" Rem. chez toi. trou. preuves. "  
  
Puis il perdit connaissance.  
  
Remus prit son poignet et vérifia son pouls avant de déplier doucement la main crispée où les ongles avaient imprimé une marque sanglante. Sans lâcher le poignet, il fit passer sa baguette au dessus dou cou et une minerve, protégeant les vertèbres, se mit en place.  
  
Les sorciers du ministère arrivèrent. Toujours sans s'écarter de Sirius, il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers lui.  
  
" Faites encore un pas et je me tue. "  
  
Fudge se figea et l'équipe de tireurs faillit s'écraser sur lui.  
  
" Vous protégez un tueur, Lupin. "  
  
" Cet homme est innocent. " dit Remus en détachant les syllabes. " Il l'a toujours été. "  
  
Fudge murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Remus reprit calmement :  
  
" Non, vous n'allez pas faire venir Croupton, et encore moins des Détraqueurs. Sirius Black était venu me confier des preuves de son innocence et tel que je le connais - et je le connais mieux que vous - elles sont irréfutables. "  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sirius l'avait fait venir mais maintenant il était à peu près sûr. Il vit le regard de Fudge changer - suspicieux - et se redressa, les yeux menaçants.  
  
" Ecoutez-moi bien, Cornelius. La nuit va tomber dans moins d'une heure et nous sommes à la pleine lune. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Vous savez très bien ce qui va se passer. "  
  
" Que voulez-vous ? " balbutia Fudge.  
  
" Je veux que Sirius Black soit hospitalisé dans l'aile expérimentale de Sainte Mangouste. Je veux que vous fassiez immédiatement venir Albus Dumbledore qui nous retrouvera là-bas. Et je veux qu'il reste le seul responsable. Le tout jusqu'à nouvel ordre. "  
  
Fudge semblait réticent. Il regarda distraitement le ciel. Fudge pâlit et acquiesça précipitamment.  
  
" Parfait. "  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Remus ne s'était pas éloigné de plus de deux mètres de la civière où reposait Sirius. Un infirmier les guida par des chemins peu utilisés vers le service des urgences. Levant la tête, Remus vit Dumbledore. Un long regard le renseigna sur les derniers évènements.  
  
" Il m'a parlé juste avant de s'évanouir. " murmura Remus au directeur. " Il a caché des preuves chez moi. Il faut que je les récupère, mais je ne veux pas que Fudge me suive. "  
  
" Je me doutais bien en partant que ceci serait utile. " dit Dumbledore en sortant de sa cape une médaille suspendue à une fine chaînette. Ebahi, Remus contempla l'objet.  
  
" Rentrez chez vous sans vous poser de question. " dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce en passant l'amulette autour de son cou. " Je veillerai sur Sirius comme sur mon propre fils. "  
  
Remus hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers les cheminées.  
  
" Chez moi. " murmura-t-il en se laissant envelopper par les flammes.  
  
La cheminée le déposa dans son salon. Il marcha, le corps déjà lourd, vers sa chambre où il laissa tout ce qu'il risquait d'abîmer puis, sentant la fièvre progresser dans son corps, alla s'enfermer dans la cave de pierre. Il avait l'impression de brûler. Ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol. Presque terrassé par la douleur, il bascula la tête en arrière et hurla à pleins poumons, puis perdit totalement connaissance. 


	3. Carol, Tobias et Elisabeth

Chapitre 3 : Tobias, Carol et Elisabeth  
  
" Tob ! Il y a un hibou pour toi. "  
  
Le médico-mage tendit le bras pour recevoir la volatile qui lui donna sa lettre.  
  
" Merci. "  
  
Il déplia le parchemin.  
  
A l'avis du médecin en service aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste, service expérimental  
  
Un patient à haute sécurité va vous être amené d'ici peu.  
  
Cordialement  
  
C. Fudge  
  
Ministre de la Magie  
  
Tobias écarquilla les yeux.  
  
" ¿ Qué se pasa ? "  
  
" Le Ministère nous envoie un sécurité. "  
  
" Qui ? "  
  
" Pas précisé. " il frappa à la porte d'une pièce et ouvrit.  
  
" Elisabeth, je vais avoir besoin de toi ! "  
  
Il lui répéta le peu qu'il savait et ils allèrent dans le hall des urgences  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un convoi arriva discrètement par un couloir. La civière, suivie de très près par un homme au visage étonnamment jeune pour ses cheveux gris, au regard brûlant, deux sorciers en uniforme du ministère et Cornelius Fudge lui-même. Ils s'approchèrent et reconnurent sans difficulté le " sécurité " : Sirius Black, inerte, le cou immobilisé par une minerve, une plaie ouverte à la tempe saignant doucement.  
  
" Monsieur le ministre. je suis le docteur Atkin. C'est moi qui ai reçu votre lettre. "  
  
Une silhouette s'approcha.  
  
" Bonsoir, Cornelius. Comment allez-vous ? "  
  
" Bien. bien, Albus. "  
  
" Je prends les choses en main, maintenant ", dit l'homme - Dumbledore - avec un geste du bras. Fudge s'écarta puis s'éloigna avec ses sorciers.  
  
" Docteur Atkin ? Ravi de vous voir. "  
  
" Moi de même, monsieur le directeur. "  
  
Dumbledore eut un léger sourire.  
  
" Bon. Ecoutez bien. " dit-il en les regardant tous les trois. " Cet home est innocent. Je sais que cela peut être délicat à assimiler, mais vous pouvez me faire confiance. Malheureusement, peu sont au courant. Il était poursuivi et a fait une chute dans des escaliers en marbre, il a probablement des os cassés. Il a aussi été atteint par un nuage de Détraqueur. "  
  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
  
" Je vous le confie. " dit Dumbledore. " Je vais voir le directeur de l'hôpital. "  
  
Il les salua de la tête et s'éloigna à grands pas. Elisabeth poussa la civière vers une salle.  
  
L'aile expérimentale de Sainte Mangouste tirait son originalité - et son nom - du fait que c'était le seul endroit de l'hôpital où on trouvait des appareils moldus. Ils fonctionnaient grâce à la magie et on leur avait certes rajouté quelques options inédites, mais la base en restait la même. Les acteurs du mouvement soulignaient que grâce à cela, la médecine sorcière avait beaucoup progressé ces dernières années. Les détracteurs avaient commencé par pousser les hauts cris et devant l'inutilité de la démarche, ils s'étaient résignés et marmonnaient.  
  
Elisabeth immobilisa la civière au milieu de la pièce. Les roulettes des meubles supportant les appareils tournèrent aussitôt pour les rapprocher.  
  
Tobias lança un sort de déshabillage et un autre pour couper court les cheveux emmêlés, afin de pouvoir examiner le crâne. Ils restèrent une seconde muets, effarés de l'état de leur patient. Le corps était d'une telle maigreur qu'on voyait le c?ur battre sous l'arc des côtes. La peau était couverte de bleus et de plaies plus ou moins anciennes.  
  
" Radios complète, tout de suite. "  
  
L'appareil (A/N : vous savez à quoi il ressemble, on le voit dans Urgences ! C'est un grand truc en forme de L la tête en bas) coulissa au dessus du corps avant de se reculer pour développer les images.  
  
" On le nettoie. et il faut une analyse sanguine complète et une perfusion de sérum. Il n'a pas dû manger à sa faim depuis des mois. "  
  
Avec une éponge et de l'eau mêlée d'une potion, Carol nettoya la peau tandis qu'Elisabeth manipulait les aiguilles. Tobias lava précautionneusement les cheveux, cherchant du bout des doigts d'autres plaies. Celle de la tempe se poursuivait vers l'arrière du crâne sur plusieurs centimètres.  
  
" Il a une belle commotion. " dit-il en examinant les pupilles vacillantes. " J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'hémorragie interne. "  
  
" On va le savoir. " dit Elisabeth en sortant les images de l'appareil.  
  
Tobias leva vers la lumière la radiographie du crâne et étudia attentivement le tracé, puis se détendit.  
  
" Il a la tête solide. Juste cette plaie. Il n'y a rien non plus à la colonne. "  
  
Il détacha la minerve et l'enleva.  
  
" En revanche. " dit Carol qui regardait la radio de l'abdomen, " il n'a rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours. Le système digestif est vide. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. "  
  
Tobias releva la lèvre et regarda les gencives.  
  
" Pas d'infection, mais une belle anémie. Je n'aime mieux pas savoir par quoi il est passé. "  
  
" Il a trois côtes cassées et une entorse du genou, du même côté. il a dû tomber et sa jambe a été bloquée par quelque chose. "  
  
" Oui, il est tombé sur le côté au départ et il a roulé ensuite, ça a protégé son ventre. Grosse entorse ? "  
  
" Distension des ligaments croisés qui ont dû un peu trop se croiser. "  
  
Carol étala un peu de potion anti inflammatoire sur le genou puis le tapota avec sa baguette. La potion pénétra dans la peau et alla se nicher sur les ligaments meurtris. La médico-mage banda ensuite l'articulation pour la soutenir. Pendant ce temps, Tobias s'occupa des côtes, les remettant délicatement en place après avoir fait une anesthésie locale et posant un autre bandage avec un sort. Elisabeth avait fini de placer des électrodes sur la poitrine ; un bip rapide et irrégulier se fit entendre. La tension artérielle apparut sur l'écran ; 9-6.  
  
" Il est complètement épuisé. m'étonne pas, avec une formule sanguine pareille. bon sang, regardez ça ! Ce n'est pas des mois de nourriture qu'il lui manque, c'est des années. "  
  
" Il souffre. " dit Tobias en regardant une autre feuille. " Et il y a des résidus de Détraqueur qui datent de pas mal de temps déjà. "  
  
Ils lurent plusieurs fois les résultats, osant à peine y croire.  
  
Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils purent rejoindre Dumbledore qui les attendait dehors. Le directeur de l'hôpital leur avait indiqué une chambre où, promis, personne ne viendrait les déranger.  
  
" Comment va-t-il ? " demanda Dumbledore en regardant le corps inerte que Tobias avait fait léviter.  
  
" Pas très bien. " avoua le médico-mage en rabattant les draps.  
  
" Sa chute ? "  
  
" Non. Il a juste des bleus, trois côtes cassées, une entorse du genou et une commotion qui va disparaître d'ici quelques heures. La colonne vertébrale n'a rien. Non, c'est plutôt son état général qui nous inquiète. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, monsieur le directeur, il est très faible. Il est dans un état de malnutrition et de déshydratation que j'ai rarement vu. On l'a pesé, tout à l'heure. Il fait cinquante-six kilos. C'est une douzaine de kilos de moins que ce qu'il devrait faire. On n'est pas encore arrivé à un niveau réellement inquiétant, mais cela ajouté à la fatigue et aux Détraqueurs. "  
  
Il regarda le patient inerte et revint au directeur qui l'observait avec inquiétude.  
  
" Je ne veux rien vous cacher. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il est tombé dans ces escaliers, mais je suis sûr que dans l'état où il était, c'était fatal qu'il lui arrive un accident. Même s'il ne s'était pas blessé, il n'aurait pas pu se relever. "  
  
" Qu'allez-vous faire ? "  
  
" Pour l'instant, le nourrir et le surveiller, qu'il en fasse pas d'hémorragie interne. On lui a donné de la morphine. Il va sans doute dormir un moment. Après. on verra. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
" De mon côté, j'ai arrangé la situation avec votre directeur. Monsieur Black va rester votre hôte pour l'instant. Le ministère ne devrait pas poser de questions. Alors si Cornelius Fudge, Bartemius Croupton ou un de leurs subordonnés venait et vous posait des problèmes, ou à un de vos collègues, prévenez-moi. "  
  
Tobias acquiesça et ressortit. Il alla rejoindre Elisabeth et Carol dans la salle de repos et leur répéta ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.  
  
" J'ai l'impression qu'il y tient, à son Sirius. " dit Elisabeth, songeuse.  
  
" Tu le connaissais, toi, non ? Tu étais à Gryffondor aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "  
  
" La même chose que Dumbledore. " murmura Carol. " Il est innocent. Mais on ne parle de ça à personne, OK ? On ne dit même pas qui c'est. "  
  
" Tu nous prends pour qui ? " Les yeux d'Elisabeth s'étaient assombris de fureur.  
  
" Je ne parle pas de vous. " murmura Carol. " Mais l'information a déjà dû aller au ministère et on ne devrait pas tarder à avoir des visiteurs. "  
  
" On n'aura qu'un mot à leur dire. " déclara Tobias d'un ton ferme. " Hippocrate. "  
  
" Hippocrate. "  
  
" Hippocrate. " 


	4. Albus

Chapitre 4 : Albus  
Albus Dumbledore, en recevant le hibou de Fudge, se doutait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de délicat. Lorsqu'il vit le regard perdu d'inquiétude de Remus, il comprit. Sirius, bien sûr, n'était pas en état de parler, mais sa pâleur, et les quelques mots que lui dit Remus, le renseignèrent.  
" Rentrez chez vous sans vous poser de question. Je veillerai sur Sirius comme sur mon propre fils. "  
Le loup-garou était brûlant. La pleine lune s'approchait et les émotions qu'il venait d'avoir - et éprouvait encore - l'avaient épuisé. Il partit.  
Il fallut ensuite court-circuiter Cornelius, puis parler aux médico-mages. Par miséricorde, il sentit qu'il avait affaire à un public pas trop difficile.  
Une fois Sirius confié aux médico-mages, Albus monta voir le directeur.  
" Albus, mon cher ami ! C'est une bonne surprise... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? Pas de mauvaises nouvelles, j'espère. "  
" Pas qui me concerne directement... Je pense que vous êtes au courant lorsque le Ministère vous envoie un patient à haute sécurité ? "  
" Oui, bien sûr. Encore plus lorsqu'il est installé d'office dans l'aile expérimentale. Vous le connaissez ? "  
" Justement. C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir. Vous a-t-on mis au courant de son identité ? "  
" Non. "  
" Bien sûr. C'est Sirius Black. "  
Comme l'espérait Albus, le directeur ne s'exclama pas d'un ton horrifié : " L'évadé d'Azkaban ? " mais demanda : " Sirius ? Le fils d'Altaïr, le neveu - ou petit neveu, je m'y perds - de Procyon ? "  
" Lui-même. "  
" Que lui arrive-t-il ? "  
" Il a été poursuivi par le Ministère... qui a employé un Détraqueur. "  
Le directeur eut une moue de dégoût.  
" Ah, ces créatures... Comment va-t-il ? "  
" Il est encore avec les médecins, mais je peux vous dire qu'il est très affaibli. A vrai dire, il a reçu un nuage de Détraqueur et je crains qu'il ne tombe dans le coma, il était déjà en mauvaise santé auparavant. "  
" Pauvre gosse... Vous croyez à cette histoire de trahison ? "  
" Pas le moins du monde. "  
" Moi non plus. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre preuve, hélas... Je ne veux pas fanfaronner, mais sinon je serais volontiers allé en parler avec ces messieurs du Ministère... "  
" Je ne vous demande pas de vous justifier ! Je sais bien comme vous aimez en découdre avec le Ministère pour de bonnes raisons... J'ai moi-même recueilli le témoignage de Sirius. Il m'a dit que peu de temps avant l'attaqua, James a décidé de prendre Peter Pettigrow comme Gardien du Secret. Sinon, cela aurait été Sirius. Les pauvres, ils voulaient faire un coup de bluff... ils ont précipité leur mort. "  
" Pettigrow était avec Vous... Voldemort ? "  
Dumbledore acquiesça tristement.  
" J'ai peine à le croire... à tous les sens du terme. Mais je comprends ce qui s'est passé. Et j'imagine les tortures qu'a dû subir ce pauvre garçon... C'est vous qui avez décidé de l'amener ici ? "  
" Non. C'est Remus Lupin, son meilleur ami. Il était avec lui quand cela s'est passé. "  
" Lupin... Son nom me dit quelque chose. Ce n'est pas un loup-garou ? "  
" Si. "  
" Ah, oui... Oui, je me souviens de ses parents. Ils étaient venus me voir il y a bien trente ans, que je fasse quelque chose pour leur fils... Hélas, les traitements étaient terriblement chers à cette époque, et je n'avais pas encore assez d'influence pour les aider... Comment va-t-il ? "  
" Il survit. Il a une force de caractère incroyable. "  
Le directeur sourit.  
" Ce sont vos deux protégés, en quelque sorte... "  
" Deux de mes protégés, oui. "  
" C'est vrai... Il y a aussi le jeune Potter et... "  
Dumbledore hocha la tête. Le directeur, devinant qu'il ne désirait pas en parler, changea de sujet.  
" Bon, pour Sirius, je vais faire tout ce que je peux... Sa place est d'ores et déjà assurée dans le service. Je vais lui donner une chambre au calme... Voyons, la 17 serait parfaite. Tenez. "  
Il lui tendit une petite clé.  
" Et le Ministère ? "  
" Son état a l'air assez sérieux... Je vais passer le voir dès que possible, et je leur écrirai. Ils vont bien nous laisser en paix d'ici demain. "  
" Son ami voudra sûrement venir. "  
" Il sera le bienvenu. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. "  
" Vous vous intéressez aux proverbes, Daniel ? "  
" Quand leur signification m'intéresse. Celui-ci est uns de mes favoris. "  
Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles de politesse puis ressortirent du bureau.  
" Je vous remercie infiniment. "  
" C'est normal. Vous avez bien aidé mes rejetons quand ils sont passés à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, deux sont médecins, un est ingénieur et ma dernière est professeur à Hilling. "  
" Aucun au Ministère ? " demanda Albus, les yeux pétillants.  
Le directeur le menaça du doigt.  
" Pas de ces menaces avec moi, Albus ! "  
Mais il souriait lui aussi. Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois la main puis Albus redescendit et attendit.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les médico-mages ressortirent. Les deux femmes le saluèrent puis il partit vers le chambre avec le docteur Atkin.  
" Qu'allez-vous faire ? "  
" Pour l'instant, le nourrir et le surveiller, qu'il ne fasse pas d'hémorragie interne. On lui a donné de la morphine. Il va sans doute dormir un moment. Après... on verra. "  
Albus hocha la tête.  
" De mon côté, j'ai arrangé la situation avec votre directeur. Monsieur Black va rester votre hôte pour l'instant. Le Ministère ne devrait pas poser de questions. Alors si Cornelius Fudge, Bartemius Croupton ou un de leurs subordonnés venait et vous posait des problèmes, ou à un de vos collègues, prévenez-moi. "  
Le médecin acquiesça et ressortit.   
Albus regarda longuement Sirius. On avait du mal à le reconnaître. Ses cheveux courts dégageaient cruellement son visage trop maigre, à la peau d'une blancheur de craie. Il avait encore, même dans son sommeil, des cernes à rivaliser avec ceux de Remus. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. La morphine avait fait totalement disparaître la douleur lisible sur ses traits lorsqu'il était arrivé. Dormir était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.  
Albus alla regarder l'appareil placé à la tête du lit ainsi que les radios. Pour avoir déjà vu des radios moldues, il pouvait juger des différences et des progrès qu'avait amenés l'usage de la magie en ce domaine. Les images avaient la précision d'un scanner - autre technique moldue par excellence, d'un coût et d'une complexité encore élevés - en montrant, en plus des os, tous les organes, les vaisseaux sanguins et lymphatiques ainsi que le système nerveux. On pouvait même choisir ce qu'on voulait montrer ou cacher en touchant de sa baguette des petites lignes situées en bas du cliché. L'image était bien évidemment en couleur.  
Albus retourna s'asseoir et entama sa nuit de veille. Il savait depuis longtemps dormir à moitié, en reposant un hémisphère après l'autre, comme les dauphins, et se réjouissait souvent de cette possibilité. Elle lui fut bien utile.  
  
Un peu avant cinq heures du matin, le docteur Atkin revint. Il examina Sirius, regarda les tracés et dit qu'il allait un peu mieux.  
" Il commence à récupérer. Les anti-inflammatoires ont agi. Son genou sera guéri d'ici quelques jours. "  
Dumbledore acquiesça distraitement. Il avait lui remarqué surtout la maigreur terrifiante du jeune homme lorsque le médecin avait rabattu les couvertures pour l'ausculter et examiner son ventre et ses côtes. Le médecin devina son inquiétude.  
" Il va reprendre du poids. La perfusion le nourrit déjà. "  
Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Le médecin y répondit et ressortit.  
Albus changea de position et soupira doucement. Il savait que Sirius était très faible. Une perfusion, même soigneusement dosée, ne suffirait peut-être pas à le remettre en forme. Il se demanda fugitivement ce qu'en penserait Mme Pomfresh. Probablement du mal des Détraqueurs. Ils n'inspiraient que cela.  
Il pensa aussi à Remus, qui à cet instant devait être chez lui, enfermé, sous sa forme de loup. Il trouverait en se réveillant la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée, en particulier si le hibou avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas se faire prendre - il l'avait prévenu avant - et chercherait sans doute aussi ces preuves... sous quelque forme qu'elles soient.  
Le soleil se leva lentement. Albus était sorti pour le regarder et laisser Sirius dormir. Il alla s'acheter à manger et revint dans la chambre.  
  
A/N : et voilà le quatrième fini... bientôt Remus va se réveiller...  
Pardon pour le léger contretemps qu'il y a eu mercredi (20), j'ai remis la fic en ordre car j'avais installé les trois premiers chapitres sur la même page... Un peu crevée sans doute...  
Jessy : j'ai cru sentir une certaine inquiétude dans ta review... ne t'inquiète pas ! Oui, il va y avoir une suite, il y en a déjà un bout sous tes yeux, comme tu le vois. Je mène toujours mes fics jusqu'au dénouement... et si je ne peux pas en dire autant pour certaines comme Procès, celle-là je sais comment elle finit ! Et il va y avoir pas mal de péripéties avant... Tu auras beaucoup de choses à lire !  
A tous, ceux qui review, ce qui lisent et ne review pas, gros bisous, merci d'être passés par ici et enjoy ! 


	5. Remus

Chapitre 5 : Remus  
Un rayon de soleil, passant à travers un soupirail, pénétra dans une cave et se posa sur le corps d'un homme endormi.  
Remus sentit la chaleur sur sa peau bien avant de pouvoir l'identifier. Il cligna des yeux, remua, regarda autour de lui avant de s'asseoir par terre.  
La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était une cave nue, aux murs de pierre, qui avait dû être conçue pour abriter des provisions, mais qui ne l'abritait que lui pendant les pleines lunes. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, pas la plus petite décoration, et les seules choses rompant l'unité des murs étaient la porte blindée et, sur le mur en face, un soupirail garni de solides barreaux de fer. Le sol poussiéreux portait plusieurs taches de sang.  
Il s'était encore blessé. Sans la potion tue-loup, il ne pouvait pas se maîtriser, même s'il savait maintenant tenir jusqu'à la dernière seconde.  
Cette fois, ce n'était pas trop grave. Quelques écorchures et seulement deux grandes plaies : une profonde morsure à l'épaule et une blessure à la jambe, un coup de griffe. Les lambeaux de sa robe étaient éparpillés dans la pièce.  
" Pas une mauvaise idée, ce truc... "  
Il se redressa et frissonna. Il devait être six heures et l'air ne dépassait pas dix degrés.  
Boitant, il monta et rejoignit la salle de bains. Il laissa l'eau couler jusqu'à effacer le sang et reprendre ses esprits. Il posa une compresse et un bandage - un reste de sa robe - sur son épaule et fit de même pour la jambe, puis s'habilla. En ressortant, il trouva - il devait déjà être là avant, mais il ne l'avait pas vu - un hibou à l'air mécontent, portant une lettre. Il la prit.  
" Je n'ai rien pour toi, désolé... "  
L'oiseau le regarda d'un air sombre et s'envola. Remus déplia. C'était un prospectus sur les baguettes à plume de phénix.  
" Bien sûr. Cosmos. "  
Le texte fut remplacé par l'écriture de Dumbledore.  
Remus  
Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. J'espère que la nuit ne s'est pas trop mal passée.  
Je suis avec Sirius dans la chambre 17 du Service Expérimental de Sainte Mangouste. Vous êtes le bienvenu.  
A. Dumbledore.  
Remus posa la lettre sur la table, où elle reprit son aspect de prospectus par Anagrammatica, prit sa cape et la jeta sur ses épaules. Il était encore fatigué mais il avait trop de choses à faire.  
  
Le jardin était humide de rosée, le soleil déjà haut promettait une journée superbe. Il alla cueillir une pêche à l'arbre qui poussait près du bois et, tout en mangeant, chercha où Sirius avait pu cacher ses preuves.  
Il avait parlé d'un trou... aurait-il pu les enterrer dehors ? Sans doute. Dans la maison, il n'y avait aucune cachette - sauf sous le lit et dans le coffre, où il avait déjà regardé.   
Il s'approcha du bois et observa la haie de ronces qui en défendait l'accès. Non ; il n'y avait pas de passage, et Sirius n'avait pas d'écorchures qu'auraient forcément provoqué les épines. En revanche, par le bosquet à l'est... Il s'approcha des troncs et flaira. Juste. Il y avait l'odeur, encore très vive, d'un chien qui était passé peu de temps avant. Quelques poils noirs étaient même restés accrochés à une branche, à hauteur d'épaule de Patmol, et Remus en connaissait aucun chien noir de cette taille près ou même loin de chez lui.  
Il suivit la piste sur le sol et vit soudain, sur la terre, des marques très légères. Il tâta prudemment, puis creusa sur quelques centimètres. Les marques se précisaient. Il creusa à pleines mains et finit par trouver un sac de grosse toile, noué. Il le prit, reboucha soigneusement le trou et emporta le sac chez lui.  
  
Le nœud se révéla difficile à défaire. Il s'en doutait. L'observant attentivement, il remarqua soudain sur un pli une toute petite tache brune. Il la flaira ; c'était du sang. Il posa le sac sur la table, remonta sa manche jusqu'à l'épaule, défit le pansement et pressa un peu la peau pour faire tomber une goutte de sang sur le pli. Le sac ne bougea pas mais quand il le reprit, il se laissa ouvrir sans résister.  
" Sirius, tu es un génie. " murmura Remus.  
Le sac contenait des photographies et plusieurs feuilles recouvertes de l'écriture de Sirius. Il les parcourut du regard et vit que c'était un journal. Il était trop nerveux pour lire et s'attaqua aux photographies. On y voyait des forêts, plusieurs animaux, puis soudain il se redressa, tendu, sur sa chaise. Un rat maigre et terrifié, le même se transformant en être humain, et Peter. Peter, presque chauve, recroquevillé sur le sol devant Sirius. Il parlait. D'autres photos, puis une image soudaine où les deux hommes se battaient. Une autre photo de Peter se sauvant, se retransformant en rat.  
Remus étala les images devant lui et les regarda. Sirius avait dû poser l'appareil sur un arbre, ou par terre, et lui jeter un sort pour qu'il prenne des photos toutes les quelques secondes.  
Remus se releva et chercha, dans le coffre, une petite boite en bois. Il y mit tous les documents, la referma et y jeta un sort pour que l'ouverture disparaisse. Puis il alluma un feu, y jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette et partit vers Sainte Mangouste.  
Le service expérimental était comme toujours assez calme. C'était probablement dû à la légère méfiance qu'inspiraient les technologies qu'on y employait...   
Il trouva la chambre indiquée par Dumbledore et frappa doucement à la porte avant d'ouvrir. C'était une petite pièce, à la lumière tamisée.  
Sirius était couché dans un lit. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et il était propre. Il avait l'air bien plus net mais terriblement faible.  
" Comment va-t-il ? "  
" Il dort. "  
" Qu'a dit le médecin ? "  
" Qu'il était épuisé mais qu'il allait se remettre peu à peu. Il a trois côtes cassées et une entorse du genou. Rien de très grave. "  
" Et la colonne ? "  
" Intacte. C'est le flanc qui a pris. "  
" Il est tombé par les jambes... "  
Remus s'approcha de l'appareil placé à la tête du lit et regarda les tracés colorés des battements cardiaques et des différents signes vitaux. Il regarda aussi les radios. Il avait suivi des cours de médecine quelques années avant de devoir arrêter, et il savait parfaitement lire les images. Il soupira, puis se rappela la boite et marcha vers Dumbledore.  
" J'ai trouvé ça dans mon jardin, dans un sac fermé avec une goutte de sang. Des preuves. La boite est une boite à démon, seuls nous trois pouvons l'ouvrir. "  
Dumbledore acquiesça, prit la boite et le regarda.  
" Vous êtes blessé ? "  
" Rien de très grave. "  
" Je le vois... Allez vous faire soigner pendant que je regarde ça. Je reste ici. "  
Remus sortit sans discuter. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, maintenant qu'il devait s'appuyer dessus, et son bras le lançait depuis qu'il y avait prélevé une goutte de sang. Il alla à l'accueil où on lui indiqua un médecin.  
" Allongez-vous... Ça date de cette nuit, c'est ça ? "  
" Oui. "  
Le médecin feuilleta son dossier - déjà épais comme une petite encyclopédie, avec les différents résultats d'analyses, les tentatives ratées quand il était enfant, les multiples blessures, les dosages successifs de potion tue-loup. Le médecin lui fit enlever sa robe et examina les plaies.  
" Ce n'est pas trop grave... "  
" Oui, j'ai eu de la chance. J'avais enlevé mes vêtements, ce sont eux qui ont pris. "  
" Vous aviez de la fièvre ? "  
" J'en ai à chaque fois. "  
" Vous savez combien ? "  
" Aucune idée. Autour de 40. "  
Le médico-mage posa la main sur son front pour évaluer la température qu'il mesura ensuite avec un thermomètre.  
" 37°9... Vous avez mangé ce matin ? "  
" A peine. "  
Le médecin émit un bruit contrarié, se tourna vers une commode et prit un papier dans un tiroir.  
" Je vous donne un bon pour un repas à la cafétéria. Vous avez besoin d'avaler quelque chose, de boire surtout, pour faire baisser la fièvre. Vous avez des médicaments ? "  
" Non. "  
" Bon... Je ne vais rien vous donner, vous n'en avez pas besoin, reposez-vous autant que possible... Je vais soigner ça. Il va falloir recoudre. "  
" Allez-y. J'ai vu pire. "  
Le médico-mage anesthésia les plaies avec une potion puis les referma soigneusement avant de poser de nouveaux pansements.  
" Vous cicatrisez bien, d'habitude ? "  
" Oui. "  
" Parfait. Gardez les plaies propres, laissez-les à l'air à partir de ce soir. Le fil devrait disparaître seul au bout de trois jours. Sinon, revenez nous voir. "  
" D'accord. "  
" Tenez. N'oubliez pas ça. "  
Le médecin lui tendit le bon.  
  
C'était vrai qu'il avait faim. Il alla à la cafétéria, où en échange du papier la serveuse lui tendit un plateau bien garni. Il alla s'asseoir près d'une fenêtres, un peu à l'écart, et mangea en regardant par la fenêtre. L'hôpital, de là où il était, donnait sur une vaste place. Il y avait déjà du monde dehors. Il faisait si beau... Il soupira.  
Il resta une dizaine de minutes assis à sa table avant de retourner dans la chambre. Quand il entra, Dumbledore était en train de lire les feuilles.  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "  
" Son journal. Apparemment, il l'a tenu alors qu'il poursuivait Pettigrow. "  
" Vous avez vu les photos ? "  
" Oui. "  
" Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? "  
Dumbledore posa les feuilles et le regarda. Remus se sentit apaisé en voyant les yeux calmes.  
" Elles sont impressionnantes. Et très précises. "  
" Vous pensez que Fudge les acceptera ? "  
" Il fera sans doute quelques difficultés, mais il n'aura pas le choix. "  
" Lui, oui, mais Croupton... Il ne pourra jamais admettre ça. C'est lui qui a fait remettre à Peter l'ordre de Merlin. Il va sans doute prétendre que les photos sont fausses. "  
" Il ne le pourra pas. Regardez. "  
Il lui tendit une des photos. Remus vit une phrase imprimée à l'arrière.  
" Veritas ? "  
" Tromperie impossible. Sirius avait prévu les choses. Ces photos ne peuvent être que vraies. "  
Remus regarda son ami endormi.  
" Il a pensé à tout... "  
Il soupira.  
" Si seulement Peter ne s'était pas enfui... "  
" Il sera repris. Quand le Ministère saura qu'un Mangemort est en liberté, ils feront tout pour le capturer. Ne serait-ce que pour effacer leur erreur. "  
" Vous n'avez pas l'air de les apprécier. "  
Dumbledore ne répondit pas mais son sourire était plein de sous-entendus.  
" Si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé ? "  
" Il m'a écrit plusieurs fois, des lettres courtes, parfois codées. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui rendre service, que ça pourrait peut-être le " faire sortir pour de bon d'Azkaban ", ce sont ses mots. C'est ça aussi qui m'a inquiété. J'ai accepté, bien sûr. Il m'a envoyé un mot il y a deux... non, trois jours, me demandant de le retrouver au vieux squat près de l'esplanade, hier, à huit heures. Je suis arrivé en retard. Une minute en retard. "  
Sa voix mêlait culpabilité, tristesse et colère.  
" Il n'a pas pu atteindre le squat. Je l'ai suivi au flair et je suis arrivé à l'esplanade. L'équipe de Fudge essayait de le capturer. Ils ont fait éclater un mur. L'un deux lui a tiré dessus ! Il l'a raté de quelques millimètres. Ils ont fait signe au Détraqueur de l'approcher. Il l'a envoyé dans les escaliers, il est tombé. "  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
" Vous m'avez raconté hier. Vous avez réussi à écarter Cornelius ? "  
Remus eut un bref sourire.  
" J'ai repoussé le Détraqueur. Il a valsé sur plusieurs mètres. Ils ne doivent pas encore en être revenus, d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendront jamais. Je me suis penché sur Sirius. Il était à peine conscient, mais il m'a reconnu. Il m'a parlé d'un trou chez moi, de preuves, et s'est évanoui. C'est là que Fudge et son équipe sont arrivés. "  
Sa voix hésita un moment. Albus l'encouragea du regard.  
" J'ai sorti ma baguette, je l'ai pointé sur moi et j'ai menacé de me tuer s'ils approchaient. Ils se sont immobilisés, bien sûr... J'ai dit que je voulais qu'il soit amené ici, qu'on vous appelle et que vous vous occupiez de tout. Je en voulais pas que Fudge puisse... intervenir. Il a accepté. Un de ses sorciers a appelé une ambulance et un autre a rédigé deux lettres, celle qu'il vous a envoyé et un qui a été envoyée ici. Après, vous savez. "  
Il se tut et chercha son souffle. Il avait parlé d'un trait. Dumbledore semblait partagé entre l'inquiétude et le fou rire.  
" Vous avez menacé Cornelius Fudge ? "  
Remus acquiesça.  
" Je lui ai dit que la nuit allait tomber moins d'une heure plus tard et que c'était la pleine lune. Pour une fois que ça me servait à quelque chose... " Il haussa une épaule. " C'est sans doute complètement fou, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut me faire. "  
" Il ne vous fera rien. " dit Dumbledore. " Du moins pas tant que moi ou Procyon sommes là. "  
" Vous avez prévenu Procyon ? "  
" Oui, je lui ai écrit tôt ce matin. Je lui ai demandé de prévenir son père et sa sœur et de venir nous rejoindre ici. "  
" Procyon Llewellyn contre Barty Croupton... "  
Dumbledore sourit légèrement.  
" J'ai également l'accord du directeur pour que vous restiez ici. Je pense qu'il sera à peu près impossible de vous faire sortir. "   
" Sauf à la prochaine pleine lune. "  
Il regarda Sirius.  
" Vous pensez qu'il va survivre ? "  
" Il va survivre et guérir. " dit Dumbledore avec douceur. " Il est bien soigné et il reprend des forces, le médecin me l'a dit. "  
Remus n'avait pas levé les yeux. Sirius était pâle, presque autant que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Etait-il endormi ou dans le coma ?  
Dumbledore reprit doucement :  
" Je sais que cela peut vous paraître difficile à croire pour le moment, mais il est solide. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il a survécu à Azkaban, ne l'oubliez pas. "  
Remus eut un sourire timide. C'était vrai. Sirius avait survécu à ça, ce n'était pas pour s'effondrer maintenant...  
Dumbledore le regarda.  
" Vous avez dormi, cette nuit ? "  
" A peine. "  
" Essayez de dormir un peu. Je suffis à surveiller Sirius. Vous avez besoin de repos. "  
Remus pensait qu'il aurait du mal à dormir en sachant Sirius blessé, en danger, mais la fatigue s'empara de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce le retour du choc ? Il s'endormit en quelques secondes, assis dans le fauteuil de l'hôpital. 


	6. Albus

Chapitre 6 : Albus  
Albus lisait le journal de Sirius.  
  
5 Juillet 1994  
Je suis dans la Forêt Noire et je marche vers l'est. J'avance surtout la nuit quand tout le monde dort. Croisé pas mal d'animaux, une Kneazle qui aurait bien voulu me suivre mais qui va mettre bas dans quelques jours, des centaures, un cerf qui m'a fait penser à Cornedrue, mais ce n'était pas un Animagus. Pas de nouvelles de Q. pour l'instant. Je devrais arriver à la frontière autrichienne d'ici quelques jours.  
  
7Jjuillet 1994 - Hongrie.  
Dieu bénisse (si ce n'est déjà fait) les licornes ! Une horde de licornes rousse vit dans le coin et l'une d'elles m'a amené jusqu'ici. Je regretterais presque de ne pas pouvoir en parler à Hagrid... Si je reviens, j'essaierai de parler à Tyan ou Malya.  
Q. toujours en Roumanie. J'ai vérifié l'appareil photo. J'aurais aimé pouvoir photographier la licorne, mais ce n'est hélas pas possible... J'ai pris la forêt et Max, un de mes indics, un berger allemand qui vit chez un Auror. C'est lui qui m'a appris que Q. n'a pas bougé.  
  
9 Juillet 1994  
Je l'aurais marqué hier si je l'avais su... visite de Sorayan (So), qui m'apporte comme d'habitude des nouvelles fraîches et très intéressantes. Q. est à Reghin, dans les Carpates orientales. Je suis tellement nerveux que j'ai piqué un fou rire en apprenant ça ! Apparemment, il ne se sait pas recherché. J'ai tout fait pour...  
  
Remus entra dans la chambre. Il avait un peu meilleure mine mais semblait toujours aussi fatigué.  
" Vous avez vu les photos ? "  
" Oui. "  
" Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? "  
Albus chercha le regard du jeune homme. Il était vif, comme d'habitude, mais ses yeux étaient cernés et il semblait mort de fatigue. L'angoisse devait aussi y être pour quelque chose.  
" Elles sont impressionnantes. Et très nettes. "  
" Vous pensez que Fudge les acceptera ? "  
" Il fera sans doute quelques difficultés, mais il n'aura pas le choix. "  
" Lui, oui, mais Croupton... Il ne pourra jamais admettre ça. C'est lui qui a fait remettre à Peter l'ordre de Merlin. Il va sans doute prétendre que les photos sont fausses. "  
" Il ne le pourra pas. Regardez. "  
Il lui montra l'inscription au dos des photographies. Remus se détendit, regarda Sirius.  
L'inquiétude juridique étant passée, restaient les émotions. Albus demanda ce qui s'était passé la veille. La réponse dépassa pratiquement ses espérances.  
" Vous avez menacé Cornelius Fudge ? "  
Remus acquiesça.  
" Je lui ai dit que la nuit allait tomber moins d'une heure plus tard et que c'était la pleine lune. Pour une fois que ça me servait à quelque chose... C'est sans doute complètement fou, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut me faire. "  
" Il ne vous fera rien. Du moins pas tant que moi ou Procyon sommes là. "  
" Vous avez prévenu Procyon ? "  
" Oui, je lui ai écrit tôt ce matin. Je lui ai demandé de prévenir son père et sa sœur et de venir nous rejoindre ici. "  
" Procyon Llewellyn contre Barty Croupton... "  
Dumbledore sourit. La confrontation promettait en effet d'être intéressante, voire d'avantage.  
Remus regarda Sirius.  
" Vous pensez qu'il va survivre ? "  
Enfin... cela faisait des mois que le sorcier se rongeait d'inquiétude. Il devait faire ressortir cette angoisse. Albus répondit doucement :  
" Il va survivre et guérir. Il est bien soigné et il reprend des forces, le médecin me l'a dit. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître difficile à croire pour le moment, mais il est solide. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il a survécu à Azkaban, ne l'oubliez pas. "  
Remus se détendit peu à peu. Albus sourit intérieurement. Il était encore épuisé et malgré tout inquiet, mais il pourrait maintenant tenir le coup et combattre... quand il aurait repris des forces. Il l'amena doucement, juste avec sa voix, à s'endormir. Confiant, le jeune homme glissa dans le sommeil. Albus le regarda en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la respiration se soit faite profonde et régulière. Il prit sa baguette, la pointa sur le fauteuil et y jeta un sort d'Appui et d'Allongement. Le fauteuil s'étira et le dossier se pencha en arrière. Le corps détendu du dormeur trouva sa position et il poursuivit son somme.  
  
Albus reprit le journal. Dès qu'il avait posé une patte en Roumanie, Sirius s'était mis à écrire quotidiennement. Il racontait tout ce qui lui arrivait, les animaux qu'il croisait, les paysans qui lui donnaient parfois à manger, ses recherches pour savoir exactement où était caché Pettigrow et quelles étaient ses habitudes. Cela lui avait demandé plusieurs semaines.  
Début août, il s'était fixé dans une forêt, près de là où s'était installé le sorcier qui se dissimulait sous une fausse identité.  
  
5 Août 1994  
Je me suis approché cette nuit de chez Q.. Je voulais voir comment c'était. Je ne voulais pas l'attaquer. Mais lui était debout et il m'a vu. Il 'ma reconnu, même dans le noir. Un chien noir ! S'il y en a qui croient encore qu'il est innocent, dites-moi pourquoi il a verdi et cherché sa baguette. Je me suis enfui. Pas envie de recevoir le plus impardonnable des sortilèges impardonnables.  
J'écris en vitesse dans ma cachette. Steph monte la garde. Il s'attache à moi. Un elfe défroqué avec un chien, on aura tout vu !  
  
6 Août 1994 (matin)  
Q. n'est plus chez lui ! La famille de merles qui vit tout près l'a vu partir hier soir, avec un sac en Moke, en regardant autour de lui d'un air nerveux. Je vais essayer de trouver sa trace.  
(+tard)  
Je l'ai ! Il a essayé de brouiller l'odeur avec du poivre mais il a arrêté au bout de quelques centaines de mètres. Il va droit vers le nord, dans la forêt toujours. Je continue.  
  
8 Août 1994, je crois.  
J'ai mal à la tête. Mal partout en fait, mais c'est à la tête que je souffre le plus. Normal après avoir reçu un Doloris et un Stupéfix. Steph a réussi à me ranimer, mais il a eu peur un moment que je sois mort. Je devrais raconter, mais je n'en peux plus. Je vais me mettre à 'labri et dormir un peu.  
(Plus tard)  
Je me sens un peu mieux. Si l'on peut dire... Je suis crevé, j'ai mal partout, et Q. m'a échappé. Mais je suis encore en vie, l'appareil photo a miraculeusement survécu lui aussi, et je suis capable de raconter.  
J'ai pisté Q. sur une dizaine de kilomètres avant de le choper. Il avait fait le chemin à pied, cet abruti. Pour une fois, j'ai vraiment regretté qu'il n'y ait personne pour surveiller la forêt.  
Je l'ai coincé dans une clairière, désarmé, avant de reprendre ma forme humaine. L'appareil photo que j'avais posé sur un arbre, réglé pour prendre toute la clairière, a entamé la pellicule par les dénégations forcenées de Q., sans que je ne lui aie rien demandé. J'espère que le sort de parole fonctionnera. Il a gueulé que je les avais trahis, mais comme cette fois il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre ça n'a pas marché... Moi, je bouillais littéralement. Je devais me forcer pour ne pas bouger. J'avais sa baguette dans ma poche. La facilité que j'aurais eu à lui sauter dessus et à le dévorer... je pensais à Rem qui ne l'a pas bouffé quand il s'est transformé.  
Il a fini par craquer et a pleurniché qu'il avait été obligé par son maître. Je n'invente rien ! Pas eu à le pousser beaucoup pour qu'il prononce " Voldemort ", raconte ce qui s'est passé.  
Voldemort avait monté les choses dès qu'il avait su Lily enceinte. Il s'en doutait ! Il avait pensé plusieurs plans mais on se méfiait trop. Alors il a parlé à Q. du sortilège du Gardien. Q. en a parlé à Dumbledore en ayant assez l'air de débarquer pour que ça marche. Je dois revoir mon jugement. Il n'est pas aussi idiot que ça. Ou alors il a été bien briefé. Bref, Dumbledore nous en a parlé. Remus ne pouvait pas être choisi, il est maudit. Restait Peter et moi. Logiquement, c'était moi. Ça nous paraissait trop logique. Evident.  
James a pris Peter  
  
La feuille portait plusieurs taches d'eau. Des larmes.  
  
Il a raconté après. Il a dû se rendre compte que j'étais sur le point de le tuer pour de bon et il s'est mis à gémir que James et moi on lui avait toujours fait peur en étant plus puissants que lui, sans parler de Remus, que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était tourné vers Voldemort, que c'était nous qui l'y avions poussé. J'ai serré les poings, je sentais le sang couler sur mes bras, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la magie noire pour être plus fort. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à progresser en magie blanche au lieu de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas... Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait savoir, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que je me sois échappé d'Azkaban comme ça. Je lui ai dit que c'était la preuve que la magie blanche était plus forte. Il m'a traité de mutant, de " garouté " (les mots sont de lui). J'ai répondu que je préférais être un Llewellyn, même si je n'en porte pas le nom, qu'un traître. Un traître ! Je lui ai demandé si ça lui avait fait vraiment plaisir de trahir ses amis et de condamner à mort un bébé d'un an. D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais j'étais à bout de nerfs. Je voyais ce meurtrier devant moi... Après, je ne me souviens de rien, enfin rien de conscient. Il m'a sauté dessus, on s'est battus. Ensuite, la douleur, et puis le noir.  
Steph m'a entendu hurler et est arrivé juste à temps (c'est lui qui m'a raconté après) pour voir Peter s'écarter. Lui l'a juste entendu. Steph s'est jeté sur l'appareil photo et a pris Peter alors qu'il se transformait en rat et s'enfuyait. Après, il s'est occupé de moi. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, j'étais évanoui. Il m'a traîné sous les arbres et a prié pour que le peu de magie qu'il a encore fonctionne. Je suis resté inconscient un peu plus de 24 heures.  
Peut-être que c'est fini... Peter ne se laissera sans doute plus prendre aussi facilement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas tué ? Je sais tout. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à savoir. Il y a aussi Rem, et puis les gosses. Harry, Ron et Hermione (et le chat). Harry qui n'est pas à Poudlard...  
Il faut que je rentre.  
  
18 Août 1994  
Ecosse. A quelques kilomètres de chez Remus. Il n'est pas surveillé mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. J'ai pu développer les photos. C'est encore trop tôt pour tester le sort de parole, mais on en voit déjà vraiment beaucoup. On voit Peter me lancer Endoloris. Peter me lancer Endoloris...  
  
Le journal s'arrêtait là. Sirius avait dû le boucler avec les photos dans le sac et enterrer le tout dans le jardin de son ami avant de lui écrire. Albus connaissait la suite : le rendez-vous près du Ministère, Sirius pris dans un piège qu'il ignorait, les sorciers spécialisés dans les recherches et ayant reçu un sort de Décryptage qui leur avait permis de le reconnaître, le Détraqueur, l'arrivée in extremis de Remus qui avait sauvé Sirius et l'avait fait emmener à Sainte Mangouste.  
Albus regarda les deux garçons endormis. Sirius avait repris quelques couleurs. Albus reprit les photos et les examina, particulièrement celle où Pettigrow se jetait sur Sirius. Exact. L'image était entourée d'un liséré presque invisible, qui brillait doucement. Il le tapota de sa baguette. Sur l'image, Pettigrow s'écarta de Sirius, sa baguette à la main, et dit quelque chose. Un éclair d'un terrifiant bleu-vert pâle sortit de la baguette et frappa Sirius qui se tordit sur le sol. Il réussit à se redresser, Pettigrow lui lança un Stupéfix et il s'effondra, inconscient. Peter regarda autour de lui, inquiet, releva sa baguette, se transforma en rat et sortit du cadre.  
Albus réactiva le sort de camouflage et reposa la photo avec les autres. Il posa la main sur le front de Sirius. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant, les derniers résidus du sort étaient partis. Il n'y avait heureusement pas été soumis trop longtemps.  
Albus soupira. Quand Remus se réveillerait, il faudrait bien lui parler de cette attaque, avant qu'il le découvre en lisant le texte. Il espéra que Procyon ne tarderait pas, il serait probablement le seul à pouvoir calmer les choses. 


	7. Lily et James

Coucou ! Me revoilou !   
  
Chapitre 7 : Lily et James  
Lily et James Potter - même s'ils n'utilisaient guère plus leur nom de famille - étaient au Paradis. Ils y étaient arrivés   
presque treize ans plus tôt, après leur mort.  
Lily avait été très surprise en arrivant. Les Evans n'étaient pas particulièrement croyants.  
James, lui, était resté muet quelques jours, puis l'étonnement avait passé. Il avait dit depuis à Lily qu'il aurait aimé être   
un fantôme, mais cela n'avait pas été possible. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, un ange leur avait demandé s'ils voulaient se   
réincarner ou devenir des esprits, libres mais invisibles. La grand-mère de James était alors arrivée et les avait suppliés   
de se faire esprits. Ils avaient accepté.  
L'étonnement suivant avait été d'avoir conscience du temps.  
Esprits dépourvus de corps, ils ne vieillissaient plus. Mais ils voyaient défiler les jours sur Terre. Ils avaient ainsi   
observé le monde sorcier se remettre lentement de Voldemort, leur fils grandir et arriver à Poudlard où il n'avait pas   
tardé à faire des étincelles. Lors de sa première année, il avait empêché Voldemort de s'emparer de la seule pierre   
philosophale existante. L'année suivante, il avait découvert l'entrée de la légendaire Chambre des Secrets de Salazar   
Serpentard où il avait combattu un Basilic.  
Quand à la troisième année…  
James était presque devenu enragé en apprenant, quelques jours après leur mort, l'emprisonnement de Sirius à   
Azkaban. Un ange était même venu spécialement les voir pour leur dire que, en tant qu'esprits, ils n'avaient pas le droit   
de faire du mal, même en vengeance, sous peine d'être damnés. James, faute de serrer les dents qu'il ne possédait plus,   
avait fait toutes les recherches possibles sur les Détraqueurs et les moyens de les combattre. Il avait découvert qu'il   
pouvait s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Sirius pendant son sommeil et avait pris l'habitude d'aller à Azkaban, en prenant   
garde de ne pas se faire repérer par les Détraqueurs, de rejoindre Sirius et de faire de son mieux pour réparer l'esprit   
affaibli. Il lui avait soufflé en rêve de prendre sa forme animale pour soulager un peu la pression de ses geôliers. Sirius   
avait ainsi tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres prisonniers, mais ses forces diminuaient et James craignait qu'il   
perde pied lorsque, réduisant à zéro toutes les paroles de Fudge sur la sécurité de l'endroit, il s'était enfui. Cela faisait   
plus d'un an maintenant.  
Ce matin là, James discutait avec l'esprit de Lewis Caroll, dont ils avaient fait connaissance quelques temps après leur   
arrivée, quand Lily arriva vers eux.  
« James ! »  
La voix - que seuls eux pouvaient entendre - tremblait de frayeur et de chagrin. James craignit qu'il ne soit arrivé   
quelque chose à Harry.  
Lily le rejoignit et se blottit dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient plus de corps, mais les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient étaient si   
forts que l'impression subsistait.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Sirius… Il a été arrêté par le Ministère. »  
Un coup de tonnerre s'écrasant sur place aurait eu moins d'effet.  
« Il est à Sainte Mangouste… Ça s'est passé hier soir, Helen a tout vu et me l'a raconté… Il a été blessé, il a reçu un   
nuage de Détraqueur… Albus est avec lui… »  
« Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Pas très bien, mais on ne le détecte pas ici, c'est déjà ça… »  
« Viens. On va essayer d'en savoir plus. »  
Ils s'excusèrent auprès de leur ami et s'envolèrent.  
  
Sainte Mangouste était un grand bâtiment situé dans la banlieue de Londres, protégé par un sort de Repousse Moldus   
lié à plusieurs sorts de camouflage. Rien n'était toutefois prévu pour les esprits et les deux visiteurs passèrent sans   
encombres. Ils évitèrent l'aile neurologique où plusieurs patients étaient soignés pour une hypersensibilité aux esprits   
qui en faisait de véritables détecteurs et rejoignirent la zone expérimentale. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans deux   
chambres avant de trouver celle de Sirius.  
« Rem est là aussi… »  
Lily regarda les deux figures pâles, ne différant que par la forme du visage et la couleur des cheveux.  
« Ils dorment… »  
« Pas Dumbledore… Viens. »  
Ils survolèrent prudemment le vieil homme et rejoignirent Sirius.  
« Cerveau droit, cerveau du rêve. » murmura James.  
« Je sais… »  
Ils plongèrent en avant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ils virent la peau, l'os, les premières cellules nerveuses, puis   
se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de bulle.  
Lily regarda autour d'elle. James lui avait parlé de ses visites dans les esprits et elle-même était allée voir celui d'une   
amie, mais ce qu'elle observait lui semblait étrange. Elle se souvenait d'un incroyable capharnaüm, de lumières, de   
couleurs, d'images, d'une foule de sensations et de souvenirs. Ici, il faisait sombre, froid, et elle avait du mal à   
distinguer les images qui oscillaient, comme étouffées. Elle frissonna.  
« Il a pris un sacré coup sur la tête… Il n'a pas encore récupéré… »  
« Il va reprendre des forces ? »  
« J'espère… »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Tu as vu comme il fait sombre ? Ce n'est pas normal. »  
James se concentra pour capter les sensations de Sirius. Il était épuisé et n'avait pas conscience d'être à l'abri. Ses   
souvenirs s'arrêtaient à sa chute.   
Mais c'était secondaire face à la brume sombre qui entourait tout…  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« C'est pas bon signe. »  
« Le Détraqueur ? »  
« J'en ai peur. »  
Il avait déjà vu cette obscurité froide et humide lors de ses visites à Azkaban.  
Lily, l'esprit pratique comme toujours lorsqu'elle était émue, demanda :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »  
« Pas grand chose… »  
« Il sent notre présence ? »  
« Je ne crois pas, il est trop dans les vapes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »  
« Le rassurer. Ça sera déjà ça. »  
James rassembla ses souvenirs et réfléchit de toutes ses forces. Les sorts de ce type étaient fréquents, le plus puissant   
étant le sort d'Apaisement Psychique (A/N : coucou Slyvara ! Je t'emprunte ton idée), mais il étaient conçus pour être   
jetés par des vivants - pas des esprits…  
Un neurologue passionné du sujet, rencontré au Paradis - ils étaient morts en même temps, lui vraiment d'un accident   
de voiture - lui avait parlé d'une technique de relaxation que les esprits pouvaient employer sur les vivants. James   
connaissait les principes, mais ne l'avait jamais expérimenté.  
« Il faut contacter son cerveau reptilien, le plus primitif. »  
Ils cherchèrent les sensations les plus basiques et trouvèrent leur cible.  
« D'après ce que Jules m'a dit, on doit pouvoir joindre directement ses émotions. C'est là qu'on interviendra. »  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils trouvèrent le lien et commencèrent alors à mêler à la peur de l'apaisement, et à la   
tristesse de la douceur. Peu à peu, le corps se détendit. La bulle se teinta de bleu et une légère chaleur les entoura.  
Lily regarda les images ondulant doucement à l'extérieur.  
« Combien de temps ça va tenir ? »  
« Aucune idée. Pas très longtemps, sans doute. »  
« Et ils ne sont pas au courant, dehors… »  
« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais Albus ne dort pas. Et Remus… »  
« Quoi ? »  
« C'est délicat de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit d'un loup-garou, même s'il dort. Impossible de savoir comment il va réagir. Et   
on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps. »  
« Combien ? »  
« Une dizaine de secondes au plus. »  
Lily resta silencieuse un moment.  
« Je pense que ça vaut le coup. »  
Ils quittèrent Sirius endormi et se glissèrent dans l'esprit de Remus. Une bulle bleue environnée d'images les accueillit.   
Une sensation prédominait : l'instinct d'un animal sauvage. La pleine lune venait de passer.  
« Il rêve. » murmura James.  
« Il nous voit ? »  
« Oui. »   
James éleva la voix.   
« Rem ? C'est nous. N'aie pas peur. »  
Lily se rapprocha de lui.  
« Ecoute bien. C'est très important. On vient de voir Sirius. Il ne va pas bien du tout. Il est intoxiqué par les   
Détraqueurs, il n'a plus beaucoup de forces… »  
Quelque chose commença à les tirer en arrière.  
« Dis-le à Albus, Rem, dis-lui que Sirius a été touché par les Détraqueurs… Il ne s'en sortira pas sans vous… »  
La bulle commença à les repousser.  
« On compte sur toi, Rem… dis-lui… »  
Ils se retrouvèrent brusquement dehors. Lily regarda Remus endormi.  
« Tu penses qu'il a entendu ? »  
« J'espère… »  
James regarda Sirius inconscient.  
« Ça me dégoûte de ne rien pouvoir faire. »  
« Je te comprends… »  
A leur gauche, Albus posa les feuilles et regarda Sirius et Remus. James et Lily ne savaient pas s'il pouvait les voir,   
mais ils préférèrent s'éclipser.  
  
En arrivant au Paradis, ils furent accueillis par l'esprit d'une très belle jeune femme tremblante d'angoisse : Altaïr   
Llewellyn, épouse Black.  
« Comment va mon fils ? » 


	8. Procyon

Chapitre 8 : Procyon  
Procyon Llewellyn était un très vieil homme. Vieux, mais pas usé… Même si la vie ne l'avait jamais épargné, comme   
tous les membres de sa famille.  
Il vivait dans une maison du Chemin de Traverse, dissimulée aux regards par un sort d'anti-reconnaissance qui lui avait   
plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Il ne sortait plus guère, ne goûtant plus l'agitation de la rue commerçante, mais se tenait au   
courant de tout.  
Ce matin là, il venait de se lever et allait se mettre à table lorsqu'une chouette immaculée entra par une fenêtre. Elle se   
posa sur la table, détacha d'un coup de bec la lettre attachée à sa patte et la tendit d'un air solennel au sorcier. Celui-ci   
lui offrit de quoi manger et déroula le parchemin. Il reconnut l'écriture majestueuse d'Albus, même si elle semblait un   
peu nerveuse.  
  
Mon cher Procyon  
Désolé de vous écrire à une heure aussi matinale mais je suis porteur d'une nouvelle qui ne supportera pas de   
trop attendre.  
C'est au sujet de Sirius, le fils d'Altaïr.  
  
Sirius. Son petit neveu, avec qui il partageait une date d'anniversaire et un caractère de feu. Sirius qui avait déjà porté   
très lourd par Voldemort.  
  
Vous savez comme moi qu'il est en fuite depuis un an et vous vous souvenez sans doute de la lettre que je vous   
ai envoyée il y a quelques mois en vous rapportant sa confession. Il souhaitait apparemment apporter les   
preuves de son innocence et avait chargé son ami Remus Lupin de les apporter au Ministère…  
  
Remus Johan Lupin. Le deuxième meilleur ami de Sirius. Il se souvenait de lui aussi.  
  
… quand il a été pris au piège par une des équipes de recherche. Ils ont employé un Détraqueur. Sirius a reçu   
un nuage et a été sauvé in extremis par Remus qui l'a fait transporter à Sainte Mangouste et me l'a confié.   
C'est d'ici que je vous écris à présent. Nous sommes dans la chambre 17 de l'aile Expérimentale. Sirius est   
encore très affaibli mais d'après le médecin, il devrait s'en sortir.   
C'est sa situation judiciaire qui m'inquiète le plus. Pour l'instant, son état est trop sérieux pour que Cornelius   
Fudge ou Bartemius Croupton soient autorisés à venir mais il ne sera pas possible de les retenir longtemps,   
même avec les appuis dont je dispose. Toutes les preuves sont avec moi et il faudrait que vous les examiniez.   
Il faudrait aussi prévenir sa sœur et leur père. Je n'avais qu'un hibou et vous étiez prioritaire.  
J'espère que vous pourrez venir à Sainte Mangouste rapidement. Si toutefois cela ne vous est pas possible,   
prévenez-moi par hibou express et dites-moi ce qui est réalisable.  
Cordialement  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Procyon reposa la lettre sur la table. La chouette le regarda et hulula d'un air incertain. Il lui sourit.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Tu as parfaitement rempli ta mission. »  
Il s'assit à sa table et mangea rapidement tout en réfléchissant. Il savait pouvoir faire totalement confiance à Albus.   
Sirius ne devait pas courir un danger mortel, en tout cas pas pour l'instant, et si Albus était à son chevet personne   
d'indésirable ne pourrait entrer.   
Il était également assez enthousiaste à l'idée d'affronter Fudge et Croupton. C'était un des aspects de son ancien métier   
au Ministère qui lui manquait le plus.  
Son repas terminé, alors que son elfe se pressait pour débarrasser, il alla dans la bibliothèque et chercha ses vieux   
ouvrages de droit. Il les posa sur son bureau avec l'album de photos d'Altaïr et de sa famille.  
« Billy ? »  
La tête de l'elfe aux grandes oreilles pointues passa par la porte.  
« Oui, maître ? »  
« Quand tu auras fini, tu voudras bien me préparer une valise pour quelque jours en y mettant ces livres ? Je vais faire   
un petit voyage. »  
« Bien sûr, maître. »  
« Merci, Billy. »  
L'elfe rougit et se pressa vers la cuisine. Après deux ans à son service, il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire aux   
remerciements et aux demandes polies, mais il avait bien progressé depuis son arrivée.  
Procyon prit une plume, des parchemins, et écrivit deux lettres, une pour Véga, la grande sœur de Sirius, et une pour   
Frank, leur père, un moldu converti à la sorcellerie.   
Il sourit en pensant à lui. Il était tout à fait normal, chez les Llewellyn, d'épouser des moldus, mais le chimiste gallois   
avait longtemps alimenté les conversations familiales lorsqu'on s'était rendu compte qu'il possédait des embryons de   
dons, se transformant après la mort de sa femme en véritables pouvoirs. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à le cacher.  
Quand sa valise fut prête, il la rétrécit, mit une cape légère, prit sa canne (il n'en avait pas un réel besoin, mais cela lui   
évitait les regards incrédules des passants) et sortit.  
La rue pavée et tortueuse était comme d'habitude emplie de monde. Les marchands de glace avaient commencé à   
régaler les passants. En passant devant l'un d'eux, il vit une femme furieuse, accompagnée d'un petit garçon qui   
pleurait, ses vêtements couverts de sorbet aux myrtilles :  
« Vous avez jeté un sort de Renversement, je vous ai vu ! »  
Plusieurs badauds s'approchèrent pour observer la scène. Le patron de la pâtisserie sortit de son magasin pour   
demander ce qui se passait.   
« Votre vendeur a jeté un sort de Renversement à la glace de mon fils, sans doute afin que j'achète un deuxième   
cornet ! Ou alors est-ce que vous êtes en affaires avec la blanchisserie de Mme Plustache ? »  
« Mais… Je n'ai rien fait ! » bredouilla le vendeur, un jeune homme qui semblait assez effrayé par la tournure des   
événements.  
Le patron regarda autour de lui d'un air soupçonneux avant de lancer :  
« Zacharie ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »  
Le fantôme d'un garçon d'une douzaine d'années apparut. Il semblait assez gêné.  
« Combien de fois t'ai-je interdit de déranger les clients ? »  
Le fantôme se recroquevilla. Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à rire.  
« Présente tes excuses à cette dame et file dans ta chambre ! »  
Le fantôme s'excusa d'une petite voix piteuse puis disparut dans les étages de la boutique. Le patron se tourna vers la   
femme.  
« Je suis désolé, madame. Votre fils va recevoir une autre glace gratuite. »  
Il fit disparaître les taches de glace qu'un coup de baguette magique tandis que le serveur préparait un autre cornet   
avant de le tendre au petit garçon. Le patron rentra dans son magasin et la foule se dissipa.  
Procyon poursuivit son chemin vers une librairie située un peu plus loin. Quand il entra, un perroquet entonna l'hymne   
des Caerphilly Catapults. Le vendeur sortit de l'arrière boutique.  
« Tiens ! Bonjour, Procyon. Quel bon vent vous amène ? »  
« Je voudrais un cadeau pour un de mes petits-neveux. »  
Il sortit le papier qu'il conservait dans sa poche et le tendit au vendeur. Celui-ci leva un sourcil.  
« Une demande inhabituelle. »  
« Il vous en reste ? »  
« Je crois que oui. Attendez. »  
Il partit dans l'arrière-boutique. Dix minutes plus tard, il revint en portant un gros livre.  
« C'est le dernier. Je vous fais un paquet cadeau ? »  
« S'il vous plaît. »  
Le marchand tapota le livre de sa baguette et un papier à fines rayures l'entoura.  
« Une étiquette ? »  
« Non, je lui remettrai en mains propres. Combien vaut-il ? »  
« 9 Gallions. »  
Procyon paya , prit le livre et le mit dans son sac. L'ouvrage se rétrécit tout seul pour y entrer. Le marchand leva les   
sourcils.  
« C'est pas souvent que je vois ça. »  
« Evitez d'en parler… »  
Procyon sortit et se dirigea cette fois vers l'arcade donnant dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur. Il salua Tom d'un signe   
de tête et pénétra dans Londres.  
Quand il arriva chez les moldus, il se voûta un peu et s'appuya sur sa canne, afin de correspondre d'avantage avec   
l'idée que les moldus se faisaient d'un vieillard. Il bénit le ciel de ne pas être encore trop ridé à 124 ans.  
Il leva la main et, quelques secondes plus tard, un taxi s'arrêta devant lui. Il donna l'adresse d'un club de golf situé près   
de Sainte Mangouste. Le taxi démarra.  
Pendant le trajet, alors que le chauffeur sifflotait gaiement, Procyon réfléchit. Quelles preuves pouvait avoir trouvées   
Sirius ? Sûrement quelque chose de consistant. Il le faudrait pour convaincre le Ministère. Sirius était intelligent,   
redoutablement intelligent même, le digne héritier de ses ancêtres. A quoi avait-il pensé ?  
Quand il fut arrivé, il paya le taxi avec de l'argent moldu qu'il avait toujours sur lui au cas où cela serait utile, fit   
semblant d'entrer dans le club, attendit que le taxi s'éloigne puis marcha vers l'hôpital.  
Un panneau lui indiqua l'entrée visiteurs de l'aile Expérimentale et il s'y dirigea. Au secrétariat, il déclina son identité   
et on le laissa passer. Il alla vers la chambre 17 et frappa doucement à la porte. Le battant s'entrebâilla sur le visage   
d'Albus.  
« Bonjour. »  
« Bonjour, Procyon. Très heureux de vous voir. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. »  
« Et moi donc… »  
Albus sourit et il entra.  
Sirius était allongé dans un lit, inconscient, entouré de machines et de tubes. Remus Lupin était blotti dans un fauteuil   
près de lui.  
« Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Il dort. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Vous avez été assez laconique dans votre lettre. »  
« Il voulait apporter ses preuves à Remus (il désigna le jeune loup-garou d'un coup de tête) et il a été pris au piège par   
un équipe de recherches sur l'esplanade Nord. Il était dans les escaliers quand il a été touché par le nuage. Il a trébuché   
et est tombé sur le flanc. Il a trois côtes cassées, une entorse du genou et un traumatisme crânien en cours de résorption.   
Plus la fatigue et la malnutrition… »  
« Et le médecin dit qu'il va s'en sortir ? »  
« Il est assez confiant, oui. A condition bien sûr de le surveiller étroitement et de le garder sous perfusion au moins une   
semaine… »  
« Il a repris connaissance ? »  
« Non, pas encore. Il a reçu de la morphine, le médecin a dit qu'il allait sans doute dormir un moment. Cela fait…(il   
regarda sa montre) Un peu plus de treize heures maintenant. »  
Procyon accrocha sa cape dans un placard, à côté de celles d'Albus et de Remus.  
« J'ai apporté mes livres. »  
Albus hocha la tête.  
« J'ai les preuves ici. Tenez, regardez. »  
Il lui tendit un paquet de photographies et une liasse de feuilles couvertes de l'écriture de Sirius. Procyon regarda au   
dos des photographies et sourit en voyant l'inscription.  
« Brave garçon… »  
« Oui, il me sidère toujours. »  
Procyon regarda avec tendresse Sirius endormi.  
« J'ai écrit à son père et à sa sœur. Frank va sans doute me répondre, mais je ne serais pas étonné que Véga débarque   
ici avec armes et bagages. Elle tient énormément à lui. »  
« Oui, je me souviens… »  
Ils eurent un sourire de connivence. Véga, la sœur aînée de Sirius, qui ressemblait à son frère tant sur le plan physique   
- longue silhouette mince et cheveux noirs - que sur le plan intellectuel, avait fortement secoué Poudlard lorsqu'elle y   
était passé. Première de sa classe dans tous les domaines sans véritable effort, elle avait été une des rares élèves à   
bénéficier de cours supplémentaires hors programme. Elle avait également été l'une des rares à tenir ouvertement tête à   
Lucius Malefoy, son cadet d'un an, qui régnait déjà en maître sur sa maison et essayait toujours d'étendre son pouvoir   
sur toute l'école. Les choses étaient devenues encore plus vives quand étaient arrivés les quatre garçons, en1971 :   
Sirius, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue.  
Alors que Dumbledore était plongé dans ses souvenirs, Procyon regarda les photos - y compris la partie masquée - et   
lut le journal. Il resta totalement immobile mais Albus vit que ses yeux brillaient de fureur.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »  
Procyon resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
« J'aimerais presque que Fudge commence par les refuser pour pouvoir m'énerver contre lui, mais cela serait stérile.   
Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très impatient de les lui apporter. Qu'avez-vous décidé à ce sujet ? On l'invite ici ou on va el   
voir au Ministère ? »  
« Je pense attendre que ces deux là récupèrent un peu et lui donner rendez-vous au Ministère. »  
« Cela me convient. »  
  
  
A/N : Oui, bon, c'est un peu court mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée et je en voulais pas faire de délayage…  
Sirius et Remus devraient bientôt se réveiller.  
On reverra Lily et James… Ainsi qu'Altaïr… 


	9. Albus

Chapitre 9 : Albus  
A/N : Un petit message avant de commencer. J'ai dit au début que cet histoire se passait pendant le quatrième volume, mais je dois préciser maintenant : ce n'est pas compatible avec le quatrième volume qu'on connaît. Tant pis. J'avais trop envie de faire ce texte...  
Merci à mes reviewers, jsam000 et roitelet, dont j'aime beaucoup le commentaire... vos encouragement me servent beaucoup lors du gymkhana qui consiste à lancer les fics sur le site !  
Il y a plusieurs références à diverses choses dans ce chapitre... En fait, douze ! Bravo si vous les trouvez (ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux).  
  
Albus observait avec fascination le moniteur relevant le rythme cardiaque de Sirius quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla prudemment ouvrir et découvrit le visage de Procyon.  
" Bonjour. "  
" Bonjour, Procyon. Très heureux de vous voir. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. "  
" Et moi donc... "  
Le vieil homme entra et regarda Sirius.  
" Comment va-t-il ? "  
" Il dort. "  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Vous avez été assez laconique dans votre lettre. "  
" Il voulait apporter ses preuves à Remus et il a été pris au piège par une équipe de recherches sur l'esplanade Nord. Il était dans les escaliers quand il a été touché par le nuage. Il a trébuché et est tombé sur le flanc. Il a trois côtes cassées, une entorse du genou et un traumatisme crânien en cours de résorption. Plus la fatigue et la malnutrition... "  
Procyon balaya du regard les moniteurs et les radios.  
" Et le médecin dit qu'il va s'en sortir ? "  
" Il est assez confiant, oui. A condition bien sûr de le surveiller étroitement et de le garder sous perfusion au moins une semaine... "  
" Il a repris connaissance ? "  
" Non, pas encore. Il a reçu de la morphine, le médecin a dit qu'il allait sans doute dormir un moment. Cela fait...(il regarda sa montre) Un peu plus de treize heures maintenant. "  
Treize heures que Sirius dormait... Il le savait épuisé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. A part quelques mouvements oculaires, le jeune homme n'avait pas remué.  
Procyon, qui était allé accrocher sa cape, revint.  
" J'ai apporté mes livres. "  
Albus hocha la tête et lui montra les preuves. Procyon regarda le dos d'une photo.  
" Brave garçon... "  
Albus sourit.  
" J'ai écrit à son père et à sa sœur. Frank va sans doute me répondre, mais je ne serais pas étonné que Véga débarque ici avec armes et bagages. Elle tient énormément à lui. "  
Albus sourit largement en se souvenant de Véga, sorcière redoutable, très mûre pour son âge pour avoir en partie élevé son frère. Première de sa promotion pendant toute sa scolarité - imitée en septième par son frère - elle était tout naturellement devenue Préfète en Chef. Elle ne craignait personne, pas même Lucius Malefoy ou un quelconque de ses camarades. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de Poudlard, elle avait souhaité devenir Auror, mais une sévère blessure au bras avait diminué sa puissance et elle avait dû renoncer. Elle avait été un temps professeur à Hilling avant de rentrer en Angleterre. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis le baptême de son fils qui était âgé de quatre ans maintenant.  
Procyon examinait les preuves. Albus le vit retenir sa rage lorsqu'il lut le passage du réveil de Sirius et qu'il vit les photos.  
" Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? "  
" J'aimerais presque que Fudge commence par les refuser pour pouvoir m'énerver contre lui, mais cela serait stérile. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très impatient de les lui apporter. Qu'avez-vous décidé à ce sujet ? On l'invite ici ou on va le voir au Ministère ? "  
Albus regarda Sirius et Remus.  
" Je pense attendre que ces deux là récupèrent un peu et lui donner rendez-vous au Ministère. "  
" Cela me convient. "  
Albus regarda sa montre. Il était presque dix heures. Minerva devait être folle d'inquiétude.  
" Il faut que je rentre à Poudlard... Je peux vous les confier ? "  
" Bien sûr. Allez-y, je vous préviens dès qu'il y a du nouveau. "  
" Merci. "  
" C'est normal. Vous n'avez pas la chance de mener comme moi la vie luxueuse de l'oisif. "  
Albus sourit, prit sa cape et sortit. Il rejoignit les cheminées et se rendit à son bureau de Poudlard. Fumseck l'accueillit d'un long sifflement courroucé.  
" Oui, je sais. Je suis allé à l'aide d'un Llewellyn. "  
L'oiseau se tut et le regarda avec intérêt.  
" C'est le Porteur de l'avant-dernière génération - le plus jeune porteur en vie actuellement. Il ne va pas très bien. Je l'ai confié à Procyon mais il va falloir que j'y retourne. Quelles sont les nouvelles ici ? "  
L'oiseau siffla à nouveau.  
" Je m'en doutais. Je vais les voir. Merci, Fumseck. "  
L'oiseau siffla doucement, ronronnant presque. Il lui caressa doucement la tête et descendit.  
  
Il n'avait pas demandé au juste à Procyon quels livres il avait amenés mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le vieil homme était une référence mondiale en matière de droit et pour sa famille - a fortiori pour Sirius - il n'aurait jamais négligé le moindre détail. Mais lui-même se sentait fatigué après sa nuit de veille et toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait engrangée. Il avait faim, aussi. Il avait un peu mangé le matin mais son estomac réclamait maintenant un vrai petit déjeuner.  
" Professeur ? "  
Albus leva la tête en entendant la voix basse, douce mais inquiète. Il sourit à Severus qui se détendit un peu.  
" Où étiez-vous ? "  
" A Sainte Mangouste. Pas pour moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. "  
Severus acquiesça d'un air songeur. Albus le regarda. Grand, mince, sombre et méfiant, il régnait sans partage sur les cachots depuis qu'il l'avait nommé professeur des Potions puis directeur de Serpentard. Il l'avait pris sous sa protection depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et Severus avait consenti à se rapprocher un peu de lui lors de la mort de son père. Appelé à devenir Mangemort, il s'était offert comme espion. Albus l'avait recueilli après la chute de Voldemort et il n'avait depuis plus quitté le château.  
" Betula et Filius sont là ? "  
Nouvel acquiescement léger.  
" Vous pouvez aller les chercher et prévenir Minerva ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. "  
" On vous rejoint dans votre bureau ? "  
" Oui, dans trente minutes. Merci, Severus. "  
L'homme acquiesça légèrement et s'éloigna. Albus le regarda. Il semblait assez abattu. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Il aurait été au courant. Peut-être aurait-il dû écrire à Minerva pour la prévenir...  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il descendit aux cuisines. A peine fut-il entré qu'un bataillon d'elfes se précipita vers lui.  
" Peut-on vous aider, monsieur ? "  
" Bonjour, monsieur ! "  
" Que désirez-vous, monsieur ? "  
" Avez-vous faim, monsieur ? "  
" Etes-vous satisfaits de nos services, monsieur ? "  
La dernière question avait été posée par un elfe à l'air anxieux, qui tordait le torchon lui servant d'habit. Albus leur sourit gentiment et demanda un petit déjeuner.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un copieux repas se posa sur une table. Il s'assit et le mangea tout en réfléchissant. Sirius était en sécurité et Procyon serait capable de le garder à l'hôpital tout le temps de sa convalescence, mais il y aurait tout de même beaucoup de choses à faire, à commencer par apporter autant de preuves que possible de l'existence de Pettigrow. Il soupira en pensant que le plus simple était sans doute de le capturer, mais que le risque en était énorme. Dieu seul savait où il était à l'heure actuelle. Un seul homme autre que Sirius était capable de le pister mais encore fallait-il qu'il accepte.  
Il fallait aussi, même si c'était assez mesquin, garder Véga éloignée de Barty Croupton. Si elle n'avait pas changé, cette mesure était à prendre rapidement. Elle n'était aucunement dangereuse en temps normal - tout comme son frère - mais dans la situation actuelle elle devait avoir le caractère d'une lionne enragée. Elle avait en partie élevé Sirius et le considérait un peu comme son fils.  
  
Lorsque Albus monta à son bureau, il trouva Minerva devant la gargouille. Elle tenait plusieurs parchemins.  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "  
" Des lettres du Ministère, elles sont arrivées pendant la nuit. "  
Albus acquiesça.  
" Caramel. "  
La gargouille pivota avec obéissance. Il la laissa ouverte et ils montèrent. Albus s'assit à son bureau, Minerva face à lui. Elle lui tendit les lettres. Il y en avait cinq. Trois étaient écrites par le secrétariat du Ministère, une par Cornelius lui-même et une - rageuse - par Barty Croupton. Toutes signalaient sans précisions que le directeur de Poudlard avait encore fait des siennes et demandaient des explications. Albus les lut plusieurs fois, sombre.  
" Qu'en pensez-vous ? "  
" Que c'est assez déloyal de leur part. Ils auraient pu avoir la décence de m'écrire directement. Ils se sont adressés à vous parce qu'ils savaient que vous seriez plus inquiétée. "  
On frappa légèrement à la porte.  
" Entrez. "  
La porte s'ouvrit et le minuscule Filius entra, suivi par Betula et Severus. Les deux premiers s'assirent, Filius sur une pile de coussins. Severus s'appuya au mur. Il semblait toujours aussi sombre.  
Albus leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, sans leur cacher aucun détail. Comme il le prévoyait, Filius fut fasciné par le récit du Patronus de Remus. Minerva semblait inquiète, émue même - bien qu'elle le cachât soigneusement. Severus, adossé au mur, les bras croisés, écoutait avec attention, le regard insondable. Albus, qui avait craint une réaction de sa part en parlant de Sirius, fut assez étonné mais se garda d'intervenir.  
" Comment va-t-il actuellement ? "  
" Quand je suis parti, il dormait. Le médecin n'était pas inquiet. Physiquement, il n'est pas en danger. C'est pour son moral que je m'inquiète le plus. "  
" Il y a eu une mesure de Détraqueurs ? "  
" Une simple. Le résultat est sans doute faussé par le Nuage, mais c'est assez mauvais. Il est très intoxiqué. "  
Avec tristesse, il lut une absence totale de surprise dans le regard de ses interlocuteurs.  
" Et Remus Lupin ? "  
" Rien de grave, il est juste fatigué. Quand il aura dormi un moment, il sera en forme... autant qu'il le peut. "  
" Avec Procyon, il ne peut rien leur arriver. " dit Betula qui connaissait bien le vieil homme. " Mais je pense que vous nous avez fait venir pour autre chose encore ? "  
Albus sourit légèrement.  
" Oui. Sirius va avoir besoin de toute notre aide (nouveau regard en coin vers Severus qui restait impassible) et je compte sur vous quatre. " Il se tourna vers son adjointe. " Minerva, il faudrait que vous cherchiez dans et autour du château, ainsi que dans la Cabane Hurlante, des traces de Peter Pettigrow. Il en a sûrement laissé. "  
Le professeur de Métamorphose acquiesça gravement.  
" Filius, je pense que vous vous ferez un plaisir d'expliquer à Cornelius Fudge le fonctionnement du Patronus d'un loup-garou. " Le professeur sourit. " Il faudrait aussi occuper, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Véga. Elle doit être affolée et il serait assez préjudiciable qu'elle agresse un membre du Ministère. "  
Filius acquiesça, amusé.  
" Parfait. Betula, j'ai une mission secrète à vous confier. Il se peut fort que nous ayons besoin de Perles d'Arabie et vous êtes une des seules sorcières capable de les cultiver. "  
Le professeur de Botanique se rengorgea, mais son regard était inquiet.  
" Severus... "  
Le plus jeune le regarda.  
" Vous êtes libre de refuser ce que je vous propose. Je ne sais pas si c'est actuellement possible. Mais il faudrait retrouver Peter Pettigrow. "  
Severus ne bougea pas, mais il vit son regard passer par toutes les émotions imaginables.  
" Je vais faire ce que je peux. "  
" Merci. "  
Le regard sombre l'observa un moment puis le relâcha.  
" Que faisons-nous pour Harry ? "  
" Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire. Il est très jeune. S'il apprend ce qui est arrivé, il ne pourra pas réagir. Et il est à l'abri chez les Dursley. Mieux vaut attendre. "  
Minerva hocha la tête.  
" C'est aussi mon avis. "  
" Vous aurez besoin de Veritaserum ? "  
" Peut-être. "  
Severus hocha légèrement la tête.  
Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis se séparèrent. Minerva, Betula et Filius sortirent mais Severus resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée. Albus lui sourit doucement.  
" Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une nuit difficile. "  
" Assez. " soupira Severus en marchant vers le bureau et en s'asseyant.  
" Vous protégez Sirius autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ? "  
Albus acquiesça.  
" Alors c'est sans doute normal que j'aie senti hier soir qu'il se passait quelque chose... "  
" Quand ça ? "  
" A peu près à l'heure où vous êtes arrivé à l'hôpital. "  
" Vous avez senti quelque chose ? "  
" Qu'un de vos protégés avait de gros problèmes. Et que c'était un humain, mais pas Potter. "  
Albus releva à peine. Il connaissait les sentiments de Severus envers Remus. Il regarda son interlocuteur qui fixait le sol. Son regard oscillait et il crispait ses muscles, mal à l'aise.  
" Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. Black m'égorgerait s'il était au courant et il aurait raison. "  
Albus réfréna avec difficulté une question. Il devait laisser Severus parler à son rythme. S'il l'interrompait, c'était fichu.  
" Je savais que Pettigrow était un Mangemort. "  
Silence.  
" Et que Black n'en était pas un. "  
Silence.  
" Dès la naissance de Harry. "  
Silence.  
" Albus... "  
Le visage mince s'était relevé vers lui, le regard empli d'angoisse.  
" Vous le saviez ou vous vous en doutiez ? "  
" Je m'en doutais. "  
" Ce n'est pas la même chose... "  
Pas de changement notable en face.  
" Vous saviez qu'il était l'espion ? "  
" Non. Je savais juste qu'il en avait un. "  
" Vous me l'auriez dit, sinon ? "  
" Oui ! "  
Albus réfléchit un moment.  
" Je vous crois. Mais il faudra le dire à Sirius... "  
Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent et une expression d'épouvante traversa son visage une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il se force à reprendre un visage calme.  
" Je lui dirai si vous voulez. "  
Severus le regarda, perplexe. Il lui sourit légèrement.  
" Si ça peut l'empêcher de me tuer... D'accord. "  
Un nouveau silence s'installa. Severus reprit prudemment :  
" Jusqu'où est-ce que je peux aller en poursuivant Pettigrow ? "  
Albus regarda les yeux sombres. Il était certain que la question de Severus ne concernait aucunement une localisation géographique.  
" Il faudrait le ramener vivant. Mais il faut aussi que vous reveniez vivant. Et qu'il ne tue personne. "  
" Un cadavre serait une preuve... "  
" Oui. "  
Severus acquiesça légèrement. Il devait déjà être en train de réfléchir aux possibilités de traque. Albus se retint de lui demander pourquoi il détestait Sirius. Il n'avait jamais eu de réponse à cette question et il s'était résigné à ne jamais en avoir. Il savait seulement que cela touchait quelque chose de très profond pour Severus - CQFD.  
" On a une idée de l'endroit où il est ? "  
" Pas la moindre. "  
" Sirius saurait peut-être... "  
Albus resta immobile. Avait-il bien entendu ?  
" Vous croyez que je pourrais lui parler ? "  
Il réfléchit rapidement.  
" Sans doute, quand il sera réveillé. "  
" S'il accepte. "  
" Si je lui dis pourquoi, il acceptera de vous parler. "  
Severus ne répondit pas. Albus sentit qu'il avait envie de sortir.  
" Vous vouliez me parler d'autre chose ? "  
" Non. "  
Il se leva.  
" Vous pourrez me prévenir quand il sera réveillé ? "  
" Bien sûr. "  
Severus le salua d'un signe de tête et sortit. Albus attendit que la gargouille se remette en place et alla chercher le livre que Agena, la mère de Procyon, lui avait offert quand il était élève à Poudlard et qu'elle était professeur de Métamorphose. Il posa le lourd volume sur la table et l'ouvrit. Une licorne bleutée, aux longues ailes, se mit aussitôt en mouvement sur la page.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Albus descendit déjeuner. Dans la Grande Salle, il trouva Filius qui revenait du Ministère.  
" M. Fudge veut vous voir. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez très occupé mais il insiste. "  
" Je vais y passer cet après-midi. Merci, Filius. "  
Il mangea rapidement puis alla vers la cheminée, jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes et partit vers Sainte Mangouste.  
Quand il entra dans la chambre, Remus était réveillé. Il lui sourit doucement.  
" Du nouveau ? "  
" Il bouge un peu. Le médecin dit qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux. Vous étiez à Poudlard ? "  
Albus acquiesça et lui raconta son entrevue avec les quatre professeurs. Procyon entra alors qu'il parlait de Severus.  
" Il l'a appelé par son prénom ? "  
" Oui, et ça m'a surpris. Lui n'a pas paru s'en rendre compte. "  
" Il l'a fait exprès, à votre avis ? "  
" Ce garçon maîtrise tout ce qu'il dit... Il y a peut-être de l'espoir. "  
Remus les regarda d'un air dubitatif. Albus préféra ne rien dire. Ils avaient encore le temps.  
" Vous allez voir Cornelius ? "  
" Il me réclame. "  
" Voulez-vous que je vienne ? "  
" Je ne préfère pas. Non, restez ici. Quand Sirius se réveillera, il risque d'être affolé. Rassurez-le. "  
" Comptez sur moi. "  
Albus acquiesça. Il salua les deux hommes puis transplana.  
Il arriva dans une pièce spéciale du Ministère, réservée au transplanage. Il salua les concierges qui l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire et monta vers le bureau de Cornelius.  
Le bureau de la secrétaire était empli de papiers. Une petite sorcière, plantée au milieu de la pièce, tentait de les discipliner mais à peine avait-elle fait une pile que la précédente repartait en volant. Albus l'aida à capturer toutes les feuilles rebelles et à les ramener à leur rôle d'objet.  
" Ouf ! Merci, monsieur le directeur... C'est encore Mondingus Fletcher qui nous a envoyé un sort d'animation. Vous voulez voir le Ministre ? "  
" Oui. "  
" Attendez, je vais voir s'il a fini sa réunion. "  
Elle alla frapper à la porte du bureau et l'entrebâilla.  
" Albus Dumbledore est là. "  
" Ah ! Parfait. Merci, Elisabeth. Je viens justement de finir avec Ludo. "  
Verpey serra une main invisible et sortit. Il salua Albus qui se dirigeait vers la porte.  
" Albus ! Mon cher ami ! "  
" Bonjour, Cornelius. "  
Il serra poliment la main du ministre et alla s'asseoir. Cornelius le suivit. Quand il se fut assis, Albus demanda :  
" Vos hiboux ne supportent pas les hôpitaux ? "  
" Eh bien... nous en savions pas exactement où vous joindre. "  
" Et vous avez préféré écrire à Minerva Mc Gonagall. C'était une idée. "  
Cornelius eut une moue et reprit rapidement une expression sérieuse.  
" Voyons, Albus, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Black ? C'est un meurtrier. Son ami n'était pas dans son état normal... "  
" Pardon ? "  
" Eh bien, c'est... un... "  
" Un loup-garou ? Oui, je le sais. Cela ne l'empêche absolument pas de vivre normalement entre les pleines lunes et quand je l'ai vu, il m'a paru normal. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, il n'a mis en danger la vie de personne en dehors de la sienne - ce qui n'est pas interdit par la loi. "  
Cornelius sembla hésiter et se précipita vers un autre sujet.  
" Mais cette innocence de Black... Franchement, Albus, vous y croyez ? "  
" Je n'en ai jamais douté. Ainsi que bon nombre de sorciers que vos services ont fait taire, parfois en les achetant, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi - ne prenez pas cet air ahuri. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai vu des preuves indubitables de l'innocence de Sirius et de la culpabilité d'un autre sorcier et je pensais vous les amener dès que M. Black aurait repris quelques forces. "  
" Quel sorcier ? "  
" Peter Pettigrow. "  
" Quoi ? Mais il est mort. "  
" Non, parfaitement vivant. Je l'ai vu sur des photographies dont la provenance ne fait aucun doute. "  
" Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? "  
" Sans doute n'était-il pas dans son état normal, comme vous dites. "  
Cornelius resta muet quelques secondes.  
" Vous avez ces preuves ici ? "  
" Non. "  
" J'aimerais les voir. "  
" C'est prévu. A quelques conditions... "  
" Lesquelles ? "  
" D'abord, je ne veux pas voir l'ombre d'un employé du Ministère près de la chambre de M. Black à Sainte Mangouste. J'ai fait venir Procyon Llewellyn et je pense qu'il se fera une joie de vérifier à l'application de ce point. Ensuite, je veux que le Ministère prenne totalement en charge les frais d'hospitalisation, de nourriture et de soins. Je viendrai vous apporter les preuves dès que Sirius sera réveillé et qu'il aura repris des forces. "  
Il regarda Cornelius avec sévérité (A/N : attention, cela n'était pas une référence à Rogue) et celui-ci acquiesça.  
" Voudriez-vous les signer ? "  
Il sortit un parchemin sur lequel il avait marqué les conditions et la promesse de lui amener les preuves. Cornelius le lut, prit une plume, la trempa dans l'encre et traça un paraphe hâtif. Albus vérifia la signature et rangea le parchemin.  
" Parfait. Je vous contacterai dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. "  
Il salua le ministère, sortit du bureau, fit un signe de tête aimable à la secrétaire qui rosit et descendit. Il rejoignit la salle de Transplanage et partit vers Sainte Mangouste.  
  
A/N : Oualà... C'est tout pour cette semaine... Désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot avec ma prépa dessin. Une bonne nouvelle quand même : comme je dépends de l'académie de Paris, mes vacances sont bientôt, le 9 février. J'aurai le temps d'avancer mes histoires et de vous les poster... Surtout si mon grand frère et ma belle-sœur adorés partent en vacances et me laissent les clés de chez eux. Coucou Nono si tu passes par ici et pense à Winamp, que je puisse faire écouter tes délires aux parents. Gros bisous.  
Sirius se réveille dans le prochain chapitre !  
REVIEW ! ! ! 


	10. Procyon

Chapitre 10 : Procyon  
  
Procyon se tenait immobile sur sa chaise, regardant les appareils. S'il regardait un peu à gauche, il voyait Sirius ; s'il regardait un peu à droite, il voyait Remus roulé en boule dans son fauteuil.  
Il devait se forcer pour ne pas se croire à une veillée mortuaire.  
Sirius était immobile, et il sentait son énergie à peine plus élevée que celle d'un enfant, malgré les tubes lui instillant de la nourriture. Il semblait se laisser totalement aller, ne plus avoir la force ou l'envie de combattre.  
La compagnie du loup-garou était des plus discrètes. D'après Albus, il s'était endormi un peu après sept heures. Jeune animal exténué... Procyon se souvenait d'un garçon gentil, d'un caractère incroyablement paisible pour ce qu'il subissait.   
Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.  
" Entrez. "  
Un homme entra et le salua d'un signe de tête.  
" Je suis le docteur Tobias Atkin. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre petit neveu. "  
Ainsi, la nouvelle de sa présence s'était déjà répandue. Pas très étonnant.  
Le médecin regarda les appareils, vérifia les pansements, regarda les pupilles de Sirius, palpa doucement son crâne, examina à nouveau ses pupilles.   
" Alors ? "  
Procyon n'aurait pas été très surpris qu'un ou deux lapins surgissent de sous les couvertures.  
" Il récupère doucement... Mais je ne comprends pas les résultats sanguins... "  
Procyon réalisa brusquement qu'ils ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien.  
" Nous avons fait une découverte dont je dois vous faire part. " dit-il en se levant et en se rapprochant du médecin. " Sirius a reçu un sort d'Endoloris il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. "  
" Un Endoloris ? "  
Procyon hocha tristement la tête.  
" Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant, mais il n'y a aucun doute. Albus Dumbledore et moi avons vérifié dès que nous l'avons appris, il n'y a plus de traces. Mais le sort touche souvent les reins qui sont un peu plus longs à se remettre. "  
" Et ça a modifié les analyses... Oui, ça explique bien les choses. Je le redoutais d'ailleurs. " Le médecin tripota la perfusion. " Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais il n'y a plus rien à faire. On saura au réveil s'il y a des séquelles. "  
Le petit badge accroché à sa ceinture se mit à briller.  
" Je dois y aller. Je vous laisse. "  
Il lui serra brièvement la main et sortit. Procyon observa Sirius, remit droit un fil tordu, fit le tour du lit pour placer au plus juste la couverture. Il avait envie de bouger. Il aurait aimé sortir, mais ne voulait pas laisser les deux garçons seuls - et Remus lui en voudrait. Il alla s'asseoir et prit un livre, mais il était trop nerveux pour lire. L'immobilité l'écrasait littéralement. Il se força à rester calme.   
  
Un moment plus tard - le temps était difficile à saisir - Remus remua sur son canapé et entrouvrit les yeux. Il bailla. Procyon vit ses narines se froncer alors que son instinct lui indiquait une présence étrangère.  
" N'ayez pas peur, Remus, c'est moi. "  
Le jeune homme le regarda et lui sourit. Il s'étira et considéra le fauteuil agrandi.  
" Où est Albus ? "  
" A Poudlard. Vous avez dormi longtemps. Ça va ? "  
Remus hésita, s'étira et fit la grimace.  
" A peu près. Et Sirius ? "  
" Il dort encore. Le médecin est assez optimiste. "  
" Mais ? "  
Procyon cacha difficilement sa surprise. Remus avait senti, malgré sa volonté, l'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
" Albus et moi avons regardé son journal. Il a réussi à capturer Pettigrow, mais il reçu un Endoloris, et Peter s'est enfui. "  
" C'est lui qui lui a jeté ? "  
" Oui. "  
Remus resta silencieux une seconde.  
" La photo... Celle où il se jette sur lui... Il y avait une ligne de dissimulation. "  
" Vous l'avez vue ? "  
Remus secoua la tête avec lassitude.  
" J'étais épuisé. J'ai cru que je délirais. Je peux la voir ? "  
Procyon lui montra la pile de photos. Remus se leva. Il n'avait pas assez dormi et ses gestes étaient encore maladroits, mais son regard enragé. Il prit la photo qui l'intéressait et ouvrit la partie cachée. Immobile, il observa les images. Il regarda Sirius.  
" Albus et moi avons vérifié. " dit Procyon en devinant à quoi il pensait. " Il n'y a plus aucune trace. "  
" Le médecin est au courant ? "  
" Je lui ai dit, oui. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille. "  
Remus avait pris les feuilles. Il retourna dans son fauteuil et les lut. Avec son visage grave, il ressemblait encore plus à un loup.   
" Il a réussi à enterrer ce truc dans mon jardin sans que je me rende compte de rien... "  
" Il vous a écrit pendant son voyage ? "  
" Non. Il m'a écrit plusieurs lettres avant, et puis il y a eu la lettre du rendez-vous. "  
Il soupira.  
" Si j'avais su... "  
Il se sentait coupable. Il fallait le distraire le plus vite possible.  
" Albus m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé sur l'esplanade. "  
Comme le regard restait tendu, il abattit sa carte suivante.  
" Vous avez lancé un Patronus à pleine puissance ? "  
Le visage se détendit.  
" Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir. " Un sourire. " Ni de savourer leurs têtes. "  
" Vous avez sauvé Sirius... "  
Remus regarda le blessé.  
" Je lui devais ça... "  
Procyon agita le doigt.  
" Non. Là, mon garçon, vous vous trompez. En matière de vie et de sauvetages, personne ne doit rien à personne. Ne vous lancez pas dans des comptes d'apothicaire... Surtout qu'avec mon petit neveu vous partez perdu d'avance. "  
Remus sourit.  
" Je sais. "  
" Tant mieux. "  
Remus alla reposer les feuilles et observa les photos.  
" Vous avez testé le sort de parole ? "  
" Pas encore, on ne peut pas le faire ici, vous savez. Mais je pense que ça a réussi. Sirius a toujours été doué pour les sorts d'Envoûtement d'objets. "  
" Je sais, c'étaient ses préférés. "  
Quelqu'un tapa deux petits coups à la porte et ouvrit. Remus leva la tête, méfiant, et sourit timidement. Procyon se leva et vit entrer le directeur de l'hôpital.  
" Tiens ! Bonjour, Procyon. "  
" Bonjour, Daniel. Je suis content de vous voir. "  
" Moi aussi, même si j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances. "  
" Bien sûr. Comment va-t-il ? "  
" Mais c'est à vous de le dire ! "  
Le médecin sourit et alla vers Sirius. Il examina doucement son crâne, cherchant les moindres traces suspectes, regarda ses yeux, examina délicatement les côtes et le genou puis observa les radios.  
" Il a fait une sacrée chute... "  
Il regarda la dossier posé près du lit, y griffonna quelque chose.  
" Je lui maintiens les analgésiques quelques temps, ça lui permettra de récupérer... "  
Il lut les feuilles d'analyses sanguines et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda à nouveau la radio du torse.  
" Il a reçu un Endoloris. " dit Procyon.  
" Ah ! C'est ce que je pensais aussi. "  
Il posa la main sur le front de Sirius, bougea doucement sa tête et son cou.  
" Il n'a plus de traces. Ça s'est passé il y a deux semaines. "  
Le médecin acquiesça sans mot dire. Remus se rapprocha, inquiet.  
" Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? "  
" Difficile à dire, avec la fatigue, le traumatisme et la morphine... Il devrait émerger d'ici quelques heures. Prévenez-moi, même s'il n'est qu'à demi conscient. "  
Procyon acquiesça. Remus regardait le corps inerte.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? "  
" Parlez-lui quand il se réveillera. Peut-être qu'il a des choses à dire. Et rassurez-le. "  
Ils acquiescèrent. Le directeur ouvrit la porte pour sortir, se ravisa.  
" Vous avez mangé quelque chose depuis ce matin, tous les deux ? "  
" Non, pourquoi, quelle heure est-il ? "  
" Bientôt une heure. "  
Remus, sidéré, regarda sa montre. C'était vrai. Il sentit son estomac se contracter avec déplaisir.  
" Je vais demander qu'on vous amène à manger. "  
" Nous, ne vous dérangez pas... "  
Procyon se leva et sortit avec lui.   
" J'ai l'impression que vous connaissez Remus, non ? "  
" Oui, j'ai connu ses parents. Pauvre gosse... Ils ne sont pas mieux servis l'un que l'autre dans cette histoire. "  
" Remus ne se plaint jamais mais il doit être effondré. J'espère que les choses pourront s'arranger. "  
Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier. Procyon serra la main du directeur.  
" Dès que Sirius ouvrira les yeux, prévenez une infirmière, elle me transmettra le message. "  
" Merci pour tout. "  
" Je suis là pour ça. "  
Procyon rebroussa chemin et alla à la cafétéria. Il demanda deux repas, un pour Remus et un pour lui, et quelques minutes plus tard repartit avec sa commande. Les deux plateaux flottaient nonchalamment devant lui.   
En approchant, il crut entendre Remus parler avec quelqu'un. Il ouvrit doucement et vit Albus.  
" Oh ! Bonjour, Albus. Ou rebonjour, devrais-je dire. Ça va ? "  
" Mieux. J'ai discuté avec les professeurs, c'est cela que je racontais à Remus. "  
Procyon fit glisser le plateau vers le jeune homme qui le prit et s'assit.  
" Alors ? "  
" Ils sont assez choqués et inquiets pour Sirius. Ils nous accordent notre aide. "  
" Comment ça ? "  
" Minerva va chercher des traces d'Animagus dans le château et dans tous les endroits où Pettigrow aurait pu se cacher. Filius ira expliquer au Ministère le fonctionnement de votre Patronus, Remus, et gardera Véga occupée le temps qu'elle se calme. "  
Procyon sourit.  
" J'ai demandé à Betula de faire pousser des Perles d'Arabie. J'espère que cela n'aura pas à servir. "  
Procyon sentit ses muscles se nouer. Les Perles d'Arabie étaient uniquement utilisées pour la potion de Patronus... Il rejoignit le souhait de Dumbledore.  
" Et pour Peter ? "  
Albus eut un léger sourire.  
" J'allais l'aborder. J'ai demandé à Severus de le rechercher et de le capturer. "  
" Severus ? Il aiderait Sirius ? "  
Le ton acerbe de Remus surprit Procyon, mais apparemment pas Albus.  
" Ne le jugez pas si vite. "  
" Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé l'occasion du contraire. "  
La mâchoire du jeune homme s'était crispée. Il ressemblait comme rarement à un animal sauvage.  
" Vous verrez peut-être les choses autrement quand je vous aurai raconté la discussion que j'ai eu avec lui. Severus veut nous aider. "  
Il hésita un instant.  
" Il se sent coupable. "  
" Coupable ? "  
" Il se doutait que Peter était un espion. "  
Remus ne bougea pas, mais son regard flamboya.  
" Il a préféré que je vous le dise. "  
" Il a peur d'être tué sur place ? Il a raison. "  
Albus fronça un peu les sourcils mais l'expression de Remus ne varia pas. Il était fou de rage et ce n'était pas une menace de son ancien directeur qui allait le calmer.  
" Il en avait l'air presque malade. Souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé. Quand Severus a appris ce qui était arrivé, Sirius était à Azkaban depuis plusieurs jours. "  
" Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? "  
" D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il ne savait pas qui était le vrai traître. De plus, Sirius et lui se détestent... Vous savez qu'ils se seraient tués plusieurs fois si on ne les en avait pas empêchés. C'est d'abord eux que ça concerne. "  
" Bref, Severus s'expliquera devant Sirius... "  
" Oui. Il a d'ailleurs dit quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Il aura besoin de renseignements pour trouver Peter. Il voudrait les demander à Sirius. Il l'a appelé par son prénom. "  
Le front de Remus se plissa, cette fois de surprise.  
" Par son prénom ? "  
" Oui, et ça m'a surpris. Lui n'a pas paru s'en rendre compte. "  
" Il l'a fait exprès, à votre avis ? "  
" Ce garçon maîtrise tout ce qu'il dit... " dit Procyon d'un ton songeur, en se souvenant de Severus lors de ses visites à Poudlard. " Il y a peut-être de l'espoir. "  
Remus les regarda d'un air dubitatif. Procyon préféra changer de sujet.  
" Vous allez voir Cornelius ? "  
" Il me réclame. "  
" Voulez-vous que je vienne ? "  
" Je ne préfère pas. Non, restez ici. Quand Sirius se réveillera, il risque d'être affolé. Rassurez-le. "  
" Comptez sur moi. "  
Albus acquiesça. Il leur serra la main et sortit. Remus le suivit des yeux puis se carra sur son fauteuil et regarda à nouveau Sirius. Il sursauta soudain.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "  
" Il a bougé. "  
Procyon regarda Sirius à son tour.  
" Sirius, tu m'entends ? "  
Sirius remua faiblement les doigts. Remus vint à son chevet.  
" Essaie de serrer ma main. "  
Procyon, qui s'était aussi approché, vit les doigts de Sirius se resserrer brièvement sur la main de Remus.  
" Il émerge... "  
Sirius soupira. L'effort devait l'avoir épuisé. Remus caressa son front.  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller... "  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, à nouveau, Sirius remua. Cette fois, il trouva la force de battre des paupières.  
" Je crois qu'il se réveille. "  
Procyon vint près du lit.  
" Sirius ? Tu m'entends, bonhomme ? "  
Sirius ouvrit à demi les yeux. Encore étourdi, il mit quelques minutes pour reprendre totalement connaissance.  
" Salut. " dit doucement Remus.  
" Salut. "  
La voix de Sirius était rauque, mais audible. Remus sourit légèrement. Ses yeux brillaient.  
" Comment tu te sens ? "  
Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes.   
" Comme si j'avais été renversé par une voiture. "  
" Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? "  
Il hocha la tête et eut une grimace de douleur.  
" Doucement. " dit Procyon en retenant son bras. " Tu as un bon traumatisme crânien, il faut attendre un peu qu'il se résorbe. "  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Procyon alla prudemment ouvrir. C'était un médecin, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés. Il la fit entrer.  
" Bonjour. Je suis Elisabeth Margulies, l'interne de garde. Je vous ai examiné hier soir avec le médecin. Comment vous sentez-vous ? "  
" Ça peut aller... "  
" Vous avez mal à la tête ? "  
" Non, je n'ai mal nulle part. "  
" Des nausées, des vertiges ? "  
Sirius réfléchit une seconde.  
" Non. "  
Elle pointa une petite lampe sur ses yeux et les examina.  
" Parfait... Suivez mon doigt du regard. "  
Elle passa un index devant ses yeux et il le suivit.  
" Très bien. Vous êtes droitier ou gaucher ? "  
" Droitier. "  
" Prenez ceci et serrez-le le plus fort possible. "  
Elle lui tendit un objet mou, vaguement orangé, pourvu d'un petit cadran  
" Parfait. Essayez avec la main gauche. "  
Sirius obéit.  
" Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme. Vous pouvez me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? "  
Sirius s'exécuta. Son récit concordait parfaitement avec ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. Il n' " omit " que la fin.  
" Bon. Je vais vous donner quelques nouvelles. Vous avez un traumatisme crânien qui est en train de se résorber, trois côtes cassées et un genou démis. Nous avons remis les os en place. Vous pourrez marcher un peu cet après-midi, mais sans forcer. Vos côtes vont vous gêner encore un ou deux jours avant de cicatriser. Vous devrez garder la perfusion quelques jours, une semaine maximum. Vous avez des questions ? "  
" Non, ça ira. Merci. "  
" C'est normal. "  
L'interne les regarda.  
" Je suppose que vous voudrez rester avec lui ? "  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
" Ne le fatiguez pas, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. "  
Procyon acquiesça. Il raccompagna la jeune femme.  
" S'il y a le moindre problème, appuyez sur ce bouton. " dit-elle en montrant un bouton rouge sur une des machines, près du lit. " Ou donnez un coup de poing dedans. N'abusez pas, elles sont très dures. "  
Elle avait parlé d'un ton calme, à peine ironique. Procyon sourit largement. L'interne les salua et sortit.  
  
A/N : Attention, je vais arrêter le récit minute par minute, ça devient vraiment difficile. Les points de vue vont être un peu plus écartés dans le temps, mais vous comprendrez tout aussi bien l'histoire (de toutes façons, c'est la seule version dont je dispose). 


	11. Rubéus

Chapitre 11 : Rubéus   
A/N : pour ceux qui auraient oublié, Rubéus c'est Hagrid. Comme on le connaît surtout sous ce nom, c'est comme ça que je vais l'appeler.  
  
Il était encore très tôt mais Hagrid était déjà au travail. Il devait nourrir les animaux qui étaient gardés pour les cours, nettoyer les cages et s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
Il aimait son travail qui lui permettait de passer beaucoup de temps avec les animaux, y compris dans la Forêt Interdite. Il regrettait quand même de ne pas avoir pu continuer plus loin que sa troisième année à Poudlard. Depuis qu'il avait été innocenté, il se sentait tout de même bien plus soulagé. C'était grâce au petit Harry.  
Hagrid considérait tous les enfants comme " petits ", surtout parce qu'il avait trop de respect pour les adultes pour les appeler comme tels, même si physiquement il dépassait tout le monde, mais Harry était particulier. Il l'avait transporté contre lui, de nuit, dans les airs, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé d'un an. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait treize ans et demi. Il était encore un peu petit pour son âge mais il avait déjà le courage d'un adulte, et des pouvoirs magiques assez impressionnants, à en croire les rumeurs qui circulaient au château. Hagrid savait que Harry ne tarderait pas à le doubler, tant par les pouvoirs que par l'intelligence, mais il s'y était résolu depuis longtemps. Il préférait d'ailleurs ne pas chercher à faire concurrence aux autres sorciers, sachant la tâche totalement impossible. Avoir toutes les clés de la Forêt Interdite lui suffisait amplement. Bien peu de sorciers, même les plus doués, pouvaient se vanter d'avoir aidé une licorne à mettre bas.  
En passant devant chez lui, Hagrid vit son chien, Crockdur, confortablement étendu au soleil. Crockdur était un grand chien noir très râblé, mais d'une douceur égale à sa frousse. Hagrid l'adorait.  
Il rangea le râteau qu'il avait utilisé pour étaler du sable dans les cages et regarda le château. Une fumée montait des cuisines. Le petit déjeuner allait être prêt.  
" Tu veux manger au château, Crockdur ? "  
Au mot de " manger ", le chien se redressa et s'ébroua. Hagrid sourit dans sa barbe et ils se dirigèrent vers le château.  
  
" Oooh ! Encore un autre chien noir ! " gloussa un esprit quand il entra.   
" Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Peeves. " répliqua Hagrid en allant vers les cuisines.  
Il savait à quoi Peeves faisait allusion. L'année précédente, Sirius Black, un ancien élève de Poudlard, ami des Potter, s'était enfui de la prison d'Azkaban. Il avait terrorisé tout le monde dans le château et aux alentours. Tout le monde l'avait cru coupable, même lui qui le connaissait pourtant assez bien. Enfant, Sirius avait la passion des animaux et passait beaucoup de temps chez lui ou dans l'élevage. C'était un Porteur Llewellyn.   
Comment avait-il pu le croire coupable ? Il en bouillait encore. Le rat qui l'avait fait accuser avait bien fait son coup.  
Sirius avait été hospitalisé trois jours plus tôt à Sainte Mangouste, après un accident. Il était resté inconscient durant presque 24 heures.  
La moquerie de Peeves visait non seulement le nom mais une chose dont a rumeur s'était répandue dans le château comme une traînée de poudre : Sirius était un Animagus. Animagus non déclaré, ayant réussi comme deux de ses amis à faire tout l'apprentissage de sa transformation pendant ses études, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Minerva Mc Gonagall en avait tiré une certaine vexation, mais aussi de l'admiration ; Sirius et les deux autres étaient des Gryffondor, des élèves de sa maison.  
  
Après avoir laissé Crockdur aux bons soins des elfes de maison, Hagrid alla dans la Grande Salle.   
" Bonjour, Hagrid. " le salua Dumbledore.  
" Bonjour, monsieur. "  
" Venez, asseyez-vous. "  
Hagrid rejoignit la table installée presque au centre de la salle. En été, ils étaient peu nombreux - encore plus cette année là (A/N : pas de jeu de mot, please, pas de jeu de mot !), de nombreux parents ayant gardé leurs enfants chez eux - et la Grande Table en U du fond de la salle était abandonnée pour une table moins solennelle mais plus amicale.   
Hagrid s'assit à sa place - les elfes avaient envoyé son couvert quand il avait amené Crockdur - et salua les professeurs présents. Les quatre chefs de maisons étaient là, ainsi que les professeurs Sinistra, Pentack, Vector et Musagier. Il y avait également Mme Pomfresh.  
Pendant le repas, la conversation tourna sur Sirius. Dumbledore avait reçu une lettre de Remus Lupin, qui passait ses journées au chevet de son ami, et Mme Pomfresh était avide de nouvelles.  
" Il est bien réveillé, alors ? "  
" Oui, il semble totalement remis du traumatisme crânien. Il commence à se lever mais il est encore très fatigué. "  
" Après ce qu'il a vécu, n'importe qui serait fatigué. Je m'étonne toujours qu'il ait réussi à tenir.  
" Il était très solide, enfant , vous vous rappelez ? "  
" Oh, oui, je me souviens très bien. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment nous avons réussi à suivre. "  
A la plaisanterie de Mc Gonagall, tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf un des professeurs, assis à un coin de la table. Hagrid voyait mal son visage, caché par la tête du professeur Pentack. Il se pencha légèrement comme pour se servir de toasts et vit que c'était le professeur Rogue.  
Hagrid connaissait bien Rogue. Il avait été élève à Poudlard en même temps que Sirius et James Potter et s'était fait remarquer très vite pour ses dons exceptionnels en potions et en sorts. C'était le benjamin des professeurs, et même sans doute de tous ceux qui travaillaient ici, y compris les elfes. Grand, maigre, l'allure d'une chauve-souris ou d'un corbeau, il avait assez mauvais caractère, tout en étant aussi attaché que lui à Dumbledore.   
A lui seul, Rogue avait eu autant d'ennuis qu'eux tous réunis. Hagrid avait un souvenir très précis, plus fort encore que son accident en troisième année ; le jour où Rogue avait fui Voldemort pour se réfugier au château.  
Ça s'était passé à la fin de l'automne 1980. Il fabriquait des nids d'hibernation quand il avait entendu un bruit étrange au dessus de le forêt. Il était sorti de chez lui et vu un cheval volant, portant une forme inerte, arriver et se poser. Il avait pris son arbalète et avait couru dans la forêt pour le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à le trouver aux appels inquiets de l'animal. On aurait dit qu'il se savait en sécurité, sinon il n'aurait pas fait autant de bruit. Ou peut-être était-il blessé ?  
Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, il avait atteint une clairière où il avait trouvé un grand cheval volant noir qui se tenait près d'un homme étendu par terre, sur le ventre. Le cheval avait d'abord montré les dents et déployé les ailes en le voyant arriver, puis il avait flairé l'air, s'était détendu et lui avait montré son cavalier. Hagrid l'avait doucement retourné et avait reconnu le visage maigre, les cheveux noirs sales et tachés de sang ; Severus Rogue, sérieusement blessé.   
Il l'avait ramassé, calé dans ses bras, et amené au château. Le cheval l'avait suivi, inquiet. Pendant le trajet, tout en surveillant son fardeau toujours évanoui, il l'avait examiné ; c'était un jeune étalon, un croisement entre un Thestral et un cheval volant plus banal. Il n'avait ni filet, ni bride. Son cavalier ne semblait pas porter de trace de chute - encore que c'était difficile à dire.  
Quand il était arrivé à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore était déjà là. Il semblait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Alors que Mme Pomfresh examinait le blessé, il lui avait expliqué que c'était un espion. Pourquoi il arrivait en cet état, il l'ignorait, mais il espérait que le garçon pourrait le leur dire.  
Quelques jours plus tard, Rogue était sorti du coma et Dumbledore, après avoir fait jurer à Hagrid un secret absolu, lui avait dit qu'il avait fui Voldemort - lequel ne se doutait de rien - et qu'il avait été attaqué par des Mangemorts. Son cheval lui avait sauvé la vie.  
Hagrid n'avait jamais revu le cheval, qui était reparti dès que Rogue était revenu à lui, et qui ne s'était laissé approcher par personne entre temps ; quand à l'espion, il avait repris ses activités jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort. Blessé à nouveau, il avait été rapatrié au château. Quelques mois plus tard, il avait tenté de se suicider mais il avait été retrouvé. Après de longues conversations avec Dumbledore, il était devenu professeur. A sa connaissance, aucun élève ne s'en était jamais félicité - sauf peut-être Drago Malefoy.  
  
Le temps que Hagrid revive ses souvenirs, Rogue avait fini de manger et s'était éloigné. Dumbledore le rattrapa. Ils échangèrent quelques mots. Dumbledore avait l'air patient, compréhensif, Rogue presque en colère. Il secoua la tête. Hagrid tendit l'oreille.  
" Il ne vous fera aucun mal, j'ai sa promesse. "  
" Je suis capable de me défendre. " siffla Rogue. " Ce que je me demande, c'est s'il voudra me parler, ou même m'écouter. "  
" Procyon a réussi à l'en convaincre. Il faut que vous alliez le voir, Severus. "  
Rogue soupira. Il semblait partagé entre s'avouer vaincu pour mettre fin au combat et sa résistance habituelle.  
" C'est notre seule chance de le localiser. Vous n'avez pas envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait ? "  
Rogue eut un geste de défaite et murmura quelque chose. Dumbledore sourit et lui posa doucement la main sur le bras. Pour une fois, le professeur se laissa faire.  
  
A/N : Il est un peu cheap, celui-là, mais le suivant devrait vous plaire. 


	12. Severus

Chapitre 12 : Severus  
  
Severus entra doucement - prudemment, même - dans la chambre et la trouva déserte. Sirius était couché en chien de fusil, les yeux fermés. Il dormait.  
Severus alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, de l'autre côté de la chambre, et observa Sirius. Il avait bien meilleur aspect que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, vagabond affamé. Il était encore maigre et pâle, mais il semblait plus en forme que lorsqu'il avait failli le capturer. Mais il se méfiait. Ils s'étaient haïs à mort. Comment pouvaient-ils être aujourd'hui ?  
Severus avait toujours eu une excellente mémoire mais il fut surpris en voyant dans son esprit le visage de Sirius enfant. En fait, l'homme qui était allongé là, visage détendu et cheveux courts, lui ressemblait encore.  
Résolu à l'inévitable, il laissa aller les souvenirs. Il se rappelait tout, depuis leurs premiers jours à Poudlard. Black 2, le frère de Véga, la Gryffondor surdouée qui intimidait même Lucius. Doué lui aussi, plein de feu et d'une noblesse qui l'irritait. Sirius était premier de sa classe sans effort. C'était le seul qui parvenait à le suivre en Potions alors que tous les autres restaient cantonnés à la basse normalité. Il avait même réussi à embobiner McGonagall, exploit unique jusqu'alors jamais réalisé.  
En cinquième année - et ce n'était certainement pas les BUSE - son caractère avait changé. Plus réfléchi, plus sombre. Encore plus noble aussi, si c'était possible. Il avait travaillé avec James Potter pour l'amener à son niveau. C'était inconcevable chez les Serpentard, où seuls les plus forts avaient droit de survie. Ils avaient obtenu quatorze ASPIC ex æquo. Il s'était totalement refusé à l'admettre, même si son père n'était plus là pour lui mettre une raclée, mais il avait l'intuition que les deux compères avaient fait exprès de le laisser les dominer. Il en était pratiquement sûr maintenant qu'il examinait les faits avec plus de recul. Les deux garçons - ou au moins Sirius - étaient aussi doués que lui.  
Gryffondor.  
D'un autre côté, ça avait ses avantages. Si les Black s'étaient retrouvés à Serpentard, ils auraient mis l'école à feu et à sang sans la moindre difficulté.   
Véga Black avait été la seule Gryffondor à oser rabaisser ouvertement et publiquement Lucius. La seule élève, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup fait pour les liens entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais c'était curieusement rassurant de voir qu'on pouvait résister à Lucius sans toujours subir.  
Pour eux, la fournée de 1971, ce n'avait pas été la même chose. Lucius avait deux ans de plus qu'eux. Il était en troisième année alors qu'eux commençaient tout juste, du moins officiellement.  
Est-ce que lui avait eu peur de Lucius ? De la méfiance, sûrement. Le nom des Malefoy était connu et notoirement associé à la magie noire.   
Il était vrai que l'inverse aurait été risible.   
Il n'avait pas été vraiment étonné quand Lucius lui avait fait une place à côté de lui le premier soir, quand il s'était arrangé pour l'installer dans son dortoir, quand il l'avait pourvu de gardes du corps. Il avait senti, dès que les rumeurs de ses performances en cours de Potions et de Sortilèges s'étaient répandus, de l'admiration mêlée à une certaine appréhension de la part de son   
" mécène ", comme disaient en riant les camardes de Lucius.  
Sirius ne se réveillait toujours pas. Severus regarda autour de lui et vit une radio accrochée au mur. Une cage thoracique, trois côtes fracturées. Un froid brutal saisit sa colonne vertébrale alors que les contours blanchâtres des os lui rappelaient une autre radio, dont l'image restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Son propre bassin, à quatorze ans, ischion et ilion d'un même côté brisés, des morceaux remontant de plusieurs centimètres. Grâce à la magie et à une bonne part de chance, il n'y avait pas eu de séquelles osseuses ; il avait continué à grandir et marchait normalement. Mais il était resté stérile.  
Il se força à reprendre ses esprits. Deux yeux bleus effacèrent brusquement les derniers souvenirs. Sirius était réveillé et le regardait d'un air rien moins qu'amène.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? "  
" Je voulais te parler. "  
" De quoi ? "  
" Pettigrow. "  
" Tu étais au courant ? "  
Severus oublia instantanément toutes les formules auxquelles il avait pensé. Si Sirius devait l'étriper, autant abréger.  
" Oui. "  
Les yeux de Sirius, déjà éloignés de leur couleur habituelle, devinrent presque aussi sombres que les siens. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.  
" Je ne trouve pas d'insulte assez forte pour ne serait-ce qu'approcher ce que je pense. " dit Sirius d'un ton assez acide pour lui faire une sérieuse concurrence. " Pourquoi tu n'as parlé à personne ? "  
" Parce que je te haïssais. Pourquoi d'autre ? "  
Le regard passa de rage pure à un soupçon de suspicion.  
" C'est vrai ces rumeurs, tu as été Mangemort ? "  
" C'est vrai. Où tu l'as appris ? "  
" Tabitha Lestrange (A/N : Hello Pidwidgeon ! Coucou Darkrogue !) le hurlait dans toute la prison. Tu espionnais pour qui ? "  
" Dumbledore. "  
A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut que Sirius le croyait. Son regard dut en dire trop car l'autre haussa les sourcils.  
" Quoi ? Tu t'étonnes que je ne t'aie pas encore sauté à la gorge ? Je ne tiens pas à te faciliter les choses à ce point. Si Albus et Procyon ont été d'accord pour que tu me voies seul, c'est qu'ils nous faisaient confiance, et il doit bien y avoir une raison. "  
Il avait retrouvé le ton moqueur qu'il utilisait à l'école, celui qui faisait nettement sentir à l'interlocuteur qu'il était plus intelligent. Severus sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir.  
" Ne commence pas tes petits raisonnements de bon élève. "  
Le visage maigre s'ouvrit en un sourire sarcastique.  
" Bon élève ? Tu peux parler. C'est toi qui as obtenu le maximum d'ASPIC, je me trompe ? "  
L'intuition de Severus avait été juste : il l'avait fait exprès. Et maintenant, il essayait de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Non, il ne lui accorderait pas ce plaisir... Il se força à respirer calmement et lâcha, l'air désabusé :  
" Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. "  
Le visage remua à peine. Le regard de Sirius avait même comme une lueur d'amusement.  
" C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? "  
Rectification : il y avait des choses qui changeaient. A l'époque de l'école, Sirius l'aurait directement attaqué.  
Nouveau round d'observation. Sirius s'était redressé, sans bouger sa jambe gauche. Sa veste de pyjama ne cachait pas sa maigreur. Mais le regard était dur, vif et totalement conscient.  
" C'est à cause de nos mères que tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? "  
Comment une simple phrase pouvait faire si mal, trente ans après ? Sirius avait parlé lentement, avec un doute perceptible. Aux oreilles de Severus, sa voix sonnait comme un couperet.  
" Comment tu étais au courant ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, sans oser le regarder.  
" Je l'ai appris de la bouche d'un type à moitié ivre, au Chaudron Baveur. " D'après le son, il parlait la tête baissée.  
" C'était juste avant la rentrée. Tu venais de passer avec ton père. J'attendais le mien. Le gars parlait des sorciers tués par Voldemort. Je crois qu'il avait pensé à ta mère mais quand mon père est arrivé il nous a comparés, a dit qu'on était orphelins à un jour d'écart. Mon père m'a emmené tout de suite mais je me suis renseigné de mon côté. "  
" Et tu as préféré ne pas m'en parler. "  
" Je tenais à rester entier. "  
Severus retint un soupir.  
" Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner tort sur ce point. "  
Sirius le toisa un moment. Ses yeux étaient encore assez sombres, mais tout de même plus proche de leur couleur habituelle que du menaçant bleu marine qui l'avait accueilli.  
" Je peux te poser une question ? "  
" Une question pire que ce que tu m'as déjà sorti ? "  
" Une question pour laquelle tu aurais tué si on te l'avait posée à Poudlard. "  
Severus haussa légèrement les sourcils, luttant pour garder un visage calme. Il ne voyait que quelques questions répondant à cette définition et deux seules suivaient la conversation. Finalement, il prit sa baguette - Sirius se tendit, regard sombre, prêt à bondir - et la lança vers une chaise, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le regard de Sirius était, malgré sa tension, assez appréciable : un mélange de surprise, de confiance et de doute. Plus cette curiosité à assouvir. Tant pis, il n'était pas allé jusque là pour faire demi-tour maintenant.  
" Pose. "  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant sept ans pour que tu sois dans un état pareil à la fin ? "  
D'accord, c'était celle-là. Severus essaya de biaiser - et de gagner du temps, car il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre des mots sur le sujet.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "  
" Tu avais presque douze ans quand tu es entré à Poudlard. Tu avais autant de maîtrise de toi et d'intelligence que les septième année. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en voulais encore à propos de nos parents ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as grandi avec ton père, n'est-ce pas ? "  
Severus sentit tous ses muscles se transformer en acier. Il avait bien fait d'éloigner sa baguette.  
" Utilise ton imagination si tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. "  
" C'est ça ou pas ? "  
Pourquoi lui infligeait-il ça ? Etait-ce sa manière de le torturer, de se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Severus sentit que sa gorge se nouait, brûlait presque. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser - ça faisait si longtemps - qu'il commençait à pleurer.  
" C'est ça. "  
Il ne savait pas si Sirius l'avait entendu. Sa voix était rauque, troublée par les larmes qui coulaient dans sa gorge. Mais le Gryffondor ne remua pas. Il attendait. Mais quoi, bon sang ?  
" Tu ne peux pas savoir... le soulagement que cela a été quand il est mort. Même être sous tutorat du Ministère était agréable si c'était lié à ça. "  
Il prit une respiration qui siffla légèrement dans son nez à demi bouché, continua.  
" J'aimerais ne plus penser à lui du tout. Ne pas me demander ce qu'il a ressenti en faisant tuer sa femme. Ne pas chercher à savoir combien il payait mes professeurs à l'école pour ne pas qu'ils le dénoncent à Sainte Mangouste. Ne pas me dire en regardant Magda qu'elle a peut-être eu de la chance d'être invitée par une amie tous les étés. "  
Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus lutter. Les larmes coulaient à flots, furieuses de n'être pas sorties avant, l'empêchant de parler. Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit Sirius s'approcher de lui et lui mettre un objet dans la main. C'était du tissu doux, pas très grand, carré. Un mouchoir.  
Quand sa vue fut redevenue plus claire, Sirius avait regagné son lit mais s'était simplement assis dessus. Un bandage orthopédique entourait son genou.  
" Ça va mieux ? "  
Severus hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, même si les mots étaient très clairs ; il s'était mis à pleurer, Sirius l'avait laissé tranquille, lui avait donné un mouchoir et avait attendu qu'il se calme.   
" Je savais que ce n'était pas ta faute si ta famille avait survécu à la mort de ta mère, si ton père s'était occupé de vous, vous avait élevés. Mais je cherchais un coupable. Je n'étais pas capable d'accuser mon père. J'étais trop jeune. "  
" Et après, tu as trouvé d'autres raisons de nous détester. "  
" Vous me les avez fournies. "  
" Avec équité. "  
" Exact. " Severus soupira. " Quoique je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça un jour. "  
Sirius sourit légèrement. Pas son sourire de loup mais un vrai sourire.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? "  
" Te proposer quelque chose. C'est l'idée de Dumbledore mais ça me concerne tout autant que lui. "  
" Je t'écoute. "  
" Je veux aller trouver Pettigrow où qu'il soit et le ramener par la peau du cul au Ministère. Entier, en parfait état, afin qu'il puisse raconter ce qui s'est passé et subir le plus lucidement possible le Baiser du Détraqueur. Je pense que c'est un plan qui te conviendra. "  
Sirius avait commencé à sourire vers le début de sa phrase et arborait maintenant une expression de carnassier devant une entrecôte d'éléphant.  
" Je crois deviner où tu veux en venir. " L'intelligence, maintenant. " Ça m'étonnerait que Peter soit encore à découvert, mais il est trop chargé maintenant pour oser aller trouver Voldemort. Quand il s'est enfui, on était dans une forêt de Roumanie. Tu as de quoi écrire sur toi ? "  
Severus sortit une plume et un parchemin. Il l'agrandit à la demande de Sirius qui prit ensuite la plume et dessina, en quelques minutes, une carte d'Europe Centrale.  
" Ça, c'est le chemin que j'ai suivi. " dit-il en indiquant une ligne. " Là, c'est la maison où Peter se planquait, et là, la clairière où je l'ai coincé. "  
Les points que Sirius indiquait étaient minuscules sur la carte, mais ils les voyaient sans difficulté. Sirius était sans contestes le créateur de la carte magique de Poudlard.  
" Là, c'est la maison de mon seul indicateur humain. Tous les autres étaient des animaux. " Il traça le contour d'une vingtaine de zones, nota des noms. " Avec un sortilège de traduction, tu pourras parler avec quelques uns d'entre eux. Les plus précieux sont les oiseaux. "  
" Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. "  
" J'ai fait le chemin à pied mais toi tu pourras transplaner. Renseigne-toi au maximum auprès des animaux. Tous ceux que je connais sont capables de comprendre la parole humaine. Explique que tu viens de ma part et que tu veux capturer Pettigrow. Je ne peux pas garantir que tous t'aideront, mais... "  
Il hésitait, maintenant. Severus se crispa intérieurement, inquiet, mais Sirius parla soudain.   
" Si tu leur montres ça, ça devrait les décider. "  
Il ouvrit un gros livre posé près du lit et en sortit un bracelet.  
" Mets ça. C'est la preuve que tu es envoyé par un Porteur Llewellyn. "  
Le bracelet semblait être taillé dans du saphir. Quand Sirius le passa à sa main droite, il s'agrandit avant de s'ajuster au poignet de Severus. Sirius referma son poing dessus et le bracelet sembla disparaître, même si Severus sentait encore son poids.  
" Seuls les animaux et les Llewellyn peuvent le voir. Il contient aussi le sortilège de traduction. Je ne peux pas te donner plus. "  
Severus roula la carte, la rétrécit et la rangea dans une de ses poches.  
" Tu m'as donné plus que je ne l'espérais. "  
" C'est que tu ne me connais pas. Je ne te veux aucun mal, Sev. "  
Severus resta immobile quelques secondes.  
" Je crois que maintenant, je le sais. "  
Sirius lui sourit et il lui répondit. A sa grande surprise, il se sentit soulagé. Le soutien de Sirius allait lui être utile.  
  
Quand il sortit de la chambre, Dumbledore et Procyon le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Il releva légèrement sa manche droite et retint difficilement un sourire devant l'expression de Procyon.  
" J'ai un voyage à faire. Je vous écrirai si je peux. "  
Il les salua d'un simple geste de la tête qu'ils eurent la force de lui rendre et alla vers la sortie. Dès qu'il fut hors de l'hôpital et dans une zone sécurisée, il transplana.  
  
A/N : Alors ?  
REVIEW !  
Si j'ai pas plus de reviews, je bâcle ! 


	13. Procyon

Chapitre 13 : Procyon  
A/N : Innocent, le retour ! J'ai été très occupée avec Procès et Remus ces temps ci, mais je n'ai pas oublié celle-là...  
Réponses aux review :  
Oyne : Un peu de respect envers les personnes âgées je te prie ! Non, c'est vrai, il a fait assez fort sur ce coup là. Pour ce qui t'intéresse, il va falloir attendre qu'il rentre, je ne peux pas te dire quand ça va se passer, dans quelques chapitres je pense... Mais je pense déjà à la scène et je ne t'oublie pas (faut dire que j'aurais du mal, tu me le rappelles à chaque review) !  
Losgann : Merci ! Moi aussi, je l'adore celui-là, mais je ne sais pas trop lequel je préfère... J'aime beaucoup la scène avec Dumby dans le bureau de Fudge. Ça va devenir de plus en plus fort, je vous prépare des trucs, oh là là... Ton pseudo me fait penser à Logan de Dark Angel, c'est lié?  
  
Procyon était assis avec Albus dans le couloir de l'hôpital et attendait.  
La tendance naturelle du sorcier à l'optimisme, qui lui avait été bien utile lors de la lutte contre Voldemort, s'était trouvée confortée quand Sirius avait pour la première fois repris connaissance, trois jours avant. Il avait assez rapidement repris des forces, avait fait ses premiers pas le soir, appuyé sur des béquilles, et respirait sans trop de difficultés. Il mangeait et reprenait du poids, des couleurs également. Il parlait encore peu. Ses souvenirs précis, toutefois, avaient dissipé toutes les inquiétudes sur un éventuel traumatisme crânien ou cérébral. La seule inquiétude qui subsistait sur son état physique était sa fatigue et les traces tenaces de Détraqueur dans son sang. Les médecins refusaient de se prononcer.  
La situation juridique de Sirius était plus délicate. En y songeant, c'était peut-être la raison de son silence. Procyon se rappelait très bien - trop bien - l'attitude mutique de son petit-neveu après la mort de sa mère. Plusieurs semaines de silence total, tant qu'on entendait à peine sa respiration. Puis, pendant huit mois, l'enfant s'était contenté de quelques mots, le strict minimum. Le pédiatre s'arrachait les cheveux, Véga ne trouvait même pas de réconfort dans sa lettre de Poudlard, Frank lui-même - qui avait supporté vaillamment tout ce qui était arrivé jusque là - ne savait plus comment prendre son petit bonhomme de cinq ans. Procyon se souvenait du regard de Sirius à cette époque, un regard mêlé de tristesse profonde, de peur et d'incrédulité qu'il posait sur les gens du haut de son mètre dix... C'était à ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que ses yeux changeaient de teinte quand il était en colère.   
Finalement, alors que même un psychiatre de Sainte Mangouste, spécialisé en pédiatrie - un des tous premiers - avait jeté l'éponge, le grand-père de Sirius, le père de Frank, était intervenu. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec le petit garçon pendant plusieurs heures. Personne n'avait pu savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé. Mais Sirius avait recommencé à parler, à chantonner, comme il le faisait avant. Son père avait eu l'idée de lui faire prendre des leçons de musique et le garçon avait adoré.  
Mais Cornelius Fudge était très éloigné du grand-père de Sirius, et Barty Croupton encore plus éloigné. Procyon soupçonnait même ce dernier de vouloir absolument régler son cas à Sirius en réponse à ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Les deux garçons avaient presque le même âge, feu Barty junior devait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que Sirius. Ils avaient été emprisonnés au même endroit. Croupton junior était mort au bout d'un an, Sirius le demi moldu avait tenu douze ans avant de parvenir à s'enfuir.  
" Votre mauvais esprit me consterne, Procyon. " avait dit Albus quand il avait pensé à voix haute. Procyon en était resté sans voix, d'autant qu'Albus avait enchaîné avec la nouvelle que Severus voulait parler avec Sirius.   
" Sirius est au courant ? "  
" Non. Pas encore. Mais il faudrait justement lui dire. "  
" Pour qu'il n'attaque pas Severus quand il entrera ? Ça serait effectivement préjudiciable. "  
" J'avais pensé que vous seriez le mieux placé pour lui parler. "  
Procyon en était à nouveau resté sans voix, ce qui lui arrivait d'habitude assez rarement.  
" Severus est le seul sorcier capable de chercher Pettigrow et de le trouver. Et la présence de Pettigrow est la seule preuve que, à mon avis, Barty Croupton ne pourra pas refuser. "  
" Ou nier. "  
" Exactement. Mais Severus a besoin d'informations. Et seul Sirius peut les lui donner. "  
Procyon avait grommelé devant la logique de son ami.  
" Ça va, vous avez gagné. Je lui parlerai. "  
La chose avait été un peu difficile, mais finalement Sirius avait accepté de recevoir Severus et de l'écouter. Et ce matin, le visiteur était venu. Par hasard - il tenait à penser, ou du moins à se persuader que c'était un hasard - Procyon n'était pas là quand il était arrivé et c'est en revenant qu'il trouva Albus. La porte de la chambre était fermée, on n'entendait rien derrière.  
" Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est sage de les laisser seuls ? " avait demandé Procyon quand Albus lui avait parlé de son plan.  
" Je leur fais confiance. Et ils savent tous les deux se défendre, si besoin est. De plus, si quelqu'un les accompagne, ils en profiteront pour ne pas se parler. "  
Procyon avait été assez sceptique, mais maintenant que les deux hommes étaient seuls et qu'aucun bruit de lutte ne se faisait entendre, il commençait à penser que les choses s'annonçaient mieux. Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la porte se rouvrit et Severus sortit. Il croisa leur regard, releva sa manche et Procyon vit un bracelet de Porteur autour de son poignet. Un soupçon d'amusement traversa les yeux sombres  
" J'ai un voyage à faire. Je vous écrirai si je peux. "  
Il les salua d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna. En quelques secondes, il avait disparu.  
Albus regarda quelques autres secondes le couloir désert.  
" Qu'avait-il sur le bras ? "  
" Un bracelet de Porteur. Sirius a dû le lui remettre. Il n'est visible que par les animaux et les Llewellyn. " Il se sentit sourire. " Au moins, cela prouve qu'ils sont parvenus à un accord. "  
Ils allèrent frapper à la porte de Sirius.  
" Entrez. "  
Ils poussèrent la porte. Sirius était assis sur son lit, son livre des Porteurs posé sur les cuisses. Procyon fut frappé par les cernes qui étaient réapparus sous ses yeux. La conversation devait l'avoir épuisé.  
" Je savais que j'avais bien fait de te donner ce livre. "  
" Il va devoir parler avec des animaux. Le bracelet contient aussi le sort de traduction, celui que j'ai tiré de tes transformations. " Il s'appuya d'avantage sur ses oreillers. " Je ne sais pas où s'arrête la collaboration et où commence l'intérêt. Assez bas je crois. "  
" Oh, tout n'est pas perdu. " commenta Procyon d'un ton badin. " Mais je serais assez curieux de savoir comment tu as fait. "  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
" Le sort de confiance, je pense. " Il eut un petit sourire machiavélique. " Tu as dit toi même que j'avais de quoi devenir un vrai dictateur. "  
Procyon sentit le regard d'Albus, étonné, se poser sur lui et fit un sourire d'excuse.  
" J'ai effectivement dit ça. "  
" Le fait est, Sirius. " renchérit Albus. " Je connais bien Severus et je me demande bien ce que vous avez pu lui dire. "  
" C'est lui qui a parlé. Mais je le trahirais si je vous racontais. "   
Il bailla.  
" Je suis fatigué. " dit-il à voix basse.  
Le mot était faible. Il était pâle, ses yeux se fermaient et son regard commençait à se voiler.  
" On va te laisser. Si tu as besoin de nous, nous serons à la cafétéria. Albus, je vous offre un thé ? "  
Ils sortirent et Procyon referma doucement la porte. Il attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés avant de parler.  
" Son moral ne s'arrange pas. Vous l'avez entendu ? "  
Albus hocha tristement la tête.  
" Je suis triste de le voir comme ça. Rien ne l'a jamais mis dans un état pareil, même la mort de son grand-père. "   
" Il était plus entouré, à l'époque. Maintenant, quoi que nous fassions, il se sent seul. Et ils fatigué, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. "  
Ils atteignirent la cafétéria, prirent deux tasses de thé et s'installèrent à l'écart.  
" J'ai l'impression que Severus avait les yeux rouges quand il est ressorti. "  
" Il aurait pleuré ? "  
" Je ne l'ai pas vu pleurer depuis des années. Mais Merlin sait ce qui a pu se passer à l'intérieur de cette chambre. "  
" Ils ont un point commun que nous oublions souvent. " dit Procyon d'un ton songeur. " Leurs mères. Ils n'avaient pas le même âge, mais ils connaissent tous les deux la date. Ils auront forcément fait le rapprochement. "  
" Severus ne parlera jamais. Sirius non plus. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir. "  
" Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où est Severus en ce moment ? "  
" Probablement déjà quelque part en Europe de l'Est. Il en veut autant que nous à Pettigrow. Même si j'ai du mal à imaginer comment il voit les choses. "  
Une famille - deux adultes et un adolescent - vint s'asseoir à une table près d'eux. Ils changèrent de sujet. Après un moment, ils allèrent vers un salon où on trouvait de quoi lire. La pièce était déserte.  
" Quand doit venir Remus ? "  
" Un peu plus d'une heure. " dit Albus en consultant sa montre. " Je vais en profiter pour passer à Poudlard, voir comment Filius s'en sort avec Véga. "  
Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres, et soudain Albus leva les yeux vers quelqu'un qui s'avançait dans le couloir. Procyon se retourna et vit Remus. Il semblait furieux. Procyon n'avait pas de montre, mais était sûr qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé plus d'un quart d'heure.  
" Que se passe-t-il ? "  
" Ça. " dit Remus en leur tendant un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. " Il vient de sortir. Regardez en deuxième page. "  
Albus obéit et poussa une exclamation étouffée. Procyon regarda à son tour et vit un grand titre en lettres grasses.   
  
LE MINISTÈRE COUVRE UN CRIMINEL EN FUITE  
Sirius Black, le meurtrier évadé de la prison d'Azkaban, se trouve actuellement sous protection du Ministère de la Magie à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Il a été blessé en tentant d'échapper aux agents du Ministère chargés de l'intercepter. Son état, bien que sérieux, ne nécessite sans doute pas que le Ministère dépense autant d'argent pour s'occuper de lui.  
L'installation de Black à Sainte Mangouste doit à l'intervention du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, dont la position au sujet des lois du Ministère laisse décidément rêveur, puisqu'il a à plusieurs reprises ignoré sciemment des règlements stricts visant à protéger les enfants qui lui sont confiés...  
  
Procyon regarda en bas de l'article.  
" Rita Skeeter, bien sûr. " dit-il avec dégoût. " Mais quand va-t-elle cesser d'amener son grand nez partout ? "  
" Et comment a-t-elle eu ces informations ? "  
" J'ai croisé Atkin en venant. " dit Remus d'une voix sifflante de rage. " Il avait vu l'article lui aussi. Il m'a juré qu'aucun membre de l'hôpital n'a parlé. "  
" Rita a toujours trouvé des moyens d'obtenir les informations qu'elle désirait. "  
" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? "  
" Porter plainte. Procyon, je pense que vous en chargerez très bien. Même si l'article est déjà paru, il n'est pas question qu'elle s'en sorte aussi facilement. "  
Procyon acquiesça. Il pensait déjà aux mots qu'il utiliserait devant le directeur du Département de l'information.  
" Le pire n'est sans doute pas ça. " dit Remus à voix basse. " Ce journal est en circulation. Et les abonnés l'ont déjà reçu. Essayez d'imaginer ce qui va se passer s'il le lit... "  
A/N : Devinez qui sera présent dans le prochain chapitre ! ! ! ! ! 


	14. Harry eh oui!

__

Chapitre 14 : Harry

A/N : Oui, bon, euh, hum, d'accord, ça fait un certain moment que j'ai délaissé cette histoire… Bon, je vais passer les excuses, je vois pas ce que je pourrais vous raconter pour vous calmer ! Si, comme le chapitre qui vient est très court, je poste aujourd'hui deux chapitres !

Réponses aux reviewers :

Losgann la grenouille : Original ! Moi aussi, on m'appelle parfois comme ça (voir ma bio)...

Oyne : pas possible ? Eh ben si !

Nefra : non, l'histoire se passe après le troisième livre.

Harry froissa en boule serrée le parchemin sur lequel il venait d'écrire et le lança dans sa poubelle. Il regarda son bureau puis renonça à continuer de travailler. Il était trop énervé. Il se leva de sa chaise, prit dans la poubelle la boule de parchemin et commença à jongler avec. Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps, non ? Il n'avait même pas quatorze ans. Et puis ça le défoulait de jouer. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire du bruit, bon. Une boule de papier, c'était silencieux.

Collégien sorcier en vacances depuis trois semaines, Harry était isolé dans sa petite chambre, chez son oncle et sa tante. Ils ne l'enfermaient plus comme les années précédentes, mais il préférait rester dans sa chambre, c'était le seul endroit où il était tranquille. Si tranquille était le mot il était seul, privé de ses amis, les seules personnes qu'il côtoyait le détestaient, il avait faim et il était furieux.

L'été avait pourtant tout pour bien se passer. Pour la première fois depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, Harry n'avait pas failli se faire tuer cette année là, il avait au contraire rencontré quelqu'un qui était presque de sa famille, son parrain. Il s'appelait Sirius Black, c'était le meilleur ami de son père quand ils étaient au collège. Il avait été accusé à tort de les avoir trahi et d'avoir tué un homme, et avait passé douze ans à Azkaban, la terrifiante prison des sorciers, avant de s'enfuir. L'homme qui avait en fait trahi ses parents, Peter Pettigrow, était comme lui un Animagus, un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal. Il s'était fait passer pour un rat pendant douze ans et s'était fait adopter par Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry. Sirius s'était enfui pour protéger Harry contre lui, après avoir appris par hasard qu'il était à Poudlard. Ils avaient réussi à l'attraper, mais Pettigrow avait encore réussi à s'enfuir. Harry avait sauvé avec son amie Hermione la vie de Sirius, et celui-ci était parti loin de Poudlard, à l'abri des Détraqueurs – les gardiens d'Azkaban, des créatures terrifiantes qui aspiraient l'âme de leurs victimes.

Dans le train, en revenant de Poudlard, Harry avait reçu une lettre de Sirius. Il en avait reçu une autre, portée par un grand oiseau multicolore, quelques jours après son arrivée. Dans cette deuxième lettre, que Harry avait cachée sous une lame de parquet sous son lit, il lui racontait leurs années d'école et les souvenirs qu'il avait de son père. Harry en avait été particulièrement heureux car, orphelin à un peu plus d'un an, il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ses parents – hormis celui de leur mort.

Quand il était arrivé à Privet Drive, les choses s'étaient gâtées. Son oncle et sa tante avaient à présent trop peur de lui pour le maltraiter, d'autant que Harry avait laissé entendre que son parrain, un sorcier puissant et dangereux, veillait sur lui et qu'il les attaqueraient s'ils lui faisaient du mal. Le problème était ailleurs le cousin de Harry, Dudley, qui avait toujours été très gros, avait été déclaré carrément obèse par l'infirmière de son collège et elle avait ordonné un régime sévère. Pour ne pas faire trop de peine à leur " pauvre Dudlinouchet ", qu'ils gâtaient tant et plus, ses parents avaient décidé que toute la famille suivrait le même régime – mangerait même moins que lui. L'oncle de Harry, qui travaillait toute la journée dehors, mangeait normalement le midi, et la tante Marge prenait chaque jour le thé chez une voisine, mais Harry n'avait aucun moyen de manger d'avantage, hormis quelques raids dans les placards quand son cousin était absorbé par ses jeux vidéos. Il n'y avait que des légumes et des yaourts, mais au moins ça lui calait un peu l'estomac. Il était déjà maigre avant – il l'avait toujours été – et il avait perdu presque quatre kilos. Ça s'était quand même arrangé, il avait écrit à ses amis pour les appeler à l'aide, et quelques jours plus tard il avait reçu des colis de nourriture. Le plus gros venait des Weasley, la famille de Ron. Sa mère l'aimait beaucoup et, très bonne cuisinière, elle lui envoyait des plats délicieux, conservés par des sorts. C'était la seule magie que Harry avait le droit de faire. Mais ce n'était quand même pas assez et il avait souvent faim.

Harry donna un coup de pied un peu trop fort dans la boule de papier et elle roula sous le lit. Il se coucha par terre pour la récupérer et vit, toujours étalé par terre depuis qu'il l'y avait lancé, le journal que Ron lui avait envoyé, un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers. Celui qui annonçait que Sirius avait été blessé après avoir été poursuivi par des agents du Ministère de la Magie et qu'il était hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste. 

Harry était à la fois très inquiet pour Sirius et furieux de ne pas avoir été averti. Il avait vu dans l'article que c'était Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui avait arrangé l'hospitalisation de Sirius. Dumbledore connaissait lui aussi l'innocence de Sirius – ils étaient peu – et Harry l'admirait. Il se sentait plus que furieux, blessé.

Le journal était arrivé la veille, porté par le minuscule et remuant hibou de Ron, Coq – Harry n'avait pas compris le nom mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait – avec une lettre.

__

Salut, Harry

Je me doute que ma lettre ne va pas te mettre de bonne humeur mais j'ai pensé que tu devais savoir, je pense pas que tes moldus sont abonnés à ce genre de journal. 

Les parents ne savent pas que je te l'envoie. Je les ai entendu en parler, ils savent que Sirius est ton parrain, et ils ne veulent pas que tu saches. Evidemment, ils ne savent pas que Sirius est innocent.

J'ai écrit aussi à Hermione, j'ai pensé qu'elle voudrait le savoir.

Ecris si tu veux, ça fera travailler Coq, il en a besoin.

On se verra peut-être au Chemin de Traverse, sinon à Poudlard.

Ton ami

Ron.

PS : si Dumbledore s'en occupe, je pense qu'il risque rien.

PPS : Je connais le nom de la journaliste, elle écrit toujours des horreurs sur tout le monde. Papa la déteste.

Harry avait lu l'article plusieurs fois. Sirius était déclaré dans un état sérieux. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il à nouveau été agressé par des Détraqueurs ? Il avait failli en mourir l'année précédente, et Harry avait plusieurs fois fait des cauchemars où les créatures apparaissaient et l'attaquaient. Il avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait, qu'un torrent d'eau glacée le traversait, entendait les cris de ses parents essayant de le protéger, le rire sinistre de Voldemort, et celui de Peter qui se frottait les mains derrière lui.

Harry regarda la cage de sa chouette Hedwige, vide de son occupante probablement partie à la chasse. Il avait réussi à lui apprendre à ne pas hululer quand elle rentrait et ne pas se faire gronder par les Dursley. 

Il faisait confiance à Dumbledore le directeur avait d'ailleurs largement participé au sauvetage de Sirius en leur faisant utiliser le Retourneur de Temps d'Hermione et en leur suggérant d'utiliser Buck l'hippogriffe. Il se doutait également que Remus Lupin, leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal et meilleur ami de Sirius, devait être près de lui. Lupin était un loup-garou et il n'avait pas beaucoup de poids face au Ministère, mais Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il pourrait protéger Sirius si c'était nécessaire. Il tenait à lui.

Il abandonna la balle qui avait roulé jusqu'au mur et reprit le journal.

__

La présence de Black dans l'aile expérimentale de Sainte Mangouste – en plus de toutes les rumeurs que l'on sait vraies sur ce laboratoire de techniques moldues – n'est certainement pas étrangère au remous qui a eu lieu lors de la réunion du personnel de l'hôpital, hier après-midi. Daniel Dounhut, le déjà très controversé directeur de l'hôpital, a malgré tout maintenu sa position. Cet ancien médecin, qui approche des soixante-dix ans, semble confondre directorat et monarchie, ayant ordonné une diminution des gardes qui diminue le nombre de médico-mages en service aux urgences. On peut noter que Daniel Dounhut est un ami d'Albus Dumbledore, ce qui explique sans doute le régime de faveur dont profite Black…

Cette fois, il en avait marre. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il avait reçu ce journal. Il avait vaguement espéré – de plus en plus vaguement le temps passant – que Dumbledore ou Lupin lui écriraient pour lui expliquer, mais rient n'était arrivé et maintenant il était vraiment en colère.

Il se releva, posa la journal sur son bureau, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit doucement.

" Tante Pétunia ? "

" Qu'est-ce tu veux, toi ? "

" J'aurais besoin de matériel pour faire mes devoirs. Il me reste de l'argent de poche de cette année. " il sortit un billet de cinq livres de sa poche, remerciant intérieurement Hermione de lui avoir échangé de l'argent afin qu'il en soit pas bloqué pendant l'été. " Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener à la papeterie ? "

" Je vais faire des courses tout à l'heure, tu pourras venir si tu te tiens tranquille. "

" D'accord. Merci, tante Pétunia. "

Sa tante grogna et il remonta, laissant sa porte ouverte. Quelques heures plus tard, elle l'appela d'une voix criarde. Harry se dépêcha de descendre, enfilant son blouson. Sa tante le fit monter à l'arrière de la voiture et ne lui adressa pas la parole, mais quand il revint à la maison, Harry avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il voulait en préparait déjà son plan.

A/N : et tout de suite la suite !


	15. Albus

__

Chapitre 15 : Albus

Albus, après avoir cacheté la dernière lettre et l'avoir mise dans le panier pour les elfes, s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil et étendit les jambes. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir toute la matinée et voulait faire le point sur l'affaire Black.

Minerva avait réussi à retrouver des traces d'Animagi chien et rat dans la Cabane Hurlante, près du Saule Cogneur et dans le parc, et des traces d'Animagus rat dans toutes les salles où étaient allés les Gryffondor de troisième année, y compris le dortoir des garçons. Elle avait rédigé un long rapport qu'elle avait elle-même porté au Ministère. D'après elle, Cornelius Fudge avait fait beaucoup de difficultés mais avait fini par adjoindre le rapport au dossier de Sirius. 

Betula, après quelques inquiétudes à cause du climat qu'elle trouvait trop humide, avait annoncé la sortie des premières pousses de Perles d'Arabie. La terre était tiède, ce qui annonçait une bonne santé du bébé plant. Malgré ses souhaits de ne pas avoir à utiliser la plante, Albus s'était senti soulagé d'en avoir la possibilité si nécessaire.

Filius était allé au Ministère quelques jours plus tôt avec Remus pour expliquer le fonctionnement de son Patronus. De leur avis, l'entrevue avait été assez amusante, à cause de l'air sidéré des employés quand un ange de plusieurs mètres été apparu dans le bureau, et ensuite de leur intérêt presque enfantin pour les explications du petit professeur.

Severus n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis son départ, mais Albus savait par expérience que c'était bon signe. Cela lui rappelait les années d'espionnage de l'ancien Mangemort, quand il partait en mission plusieurs jours sans donner aucun signe de vie et revenait porteur de nouvelles, parfois même de matériel volé.

Albus avait porté plainte contre Rita Skeeter et la Gazette du Sorcier et aucun article n'était paru depuis, mais il n'y avait eu ni excuses ni rectifications. Une enquête scrupuleuse avait été menée à Sainte Mangouste, mais il avait été impossible de découvrir d'où provenait la fuite.

L'état de Sirius, lui, restait stationnaire. Physiquement, il était loin d'avoir repris toutes ses forces. Sa tension artérielle était basse, malgré une absence de blessures. Il n'avait repris que cinq kilos, n'avait pas d'appétit. Il parlait peu, ne souriait presque pas, avait cessé de rire et faisait des cauchemars. Son taux de Détraqueurs restait élevé. Procyon et Remus se succédaient près de lui. Un second lit avait été installé dans la chambre afin que quelqu'un soit là en permanence. Sirius, quand on lui avait demandé son avis, n'avait pas répondu.

Albus se leva et alla vers la Cheminée. Il avait promis de venir déjeuner avec eux, dans l'espoir de faire avaler quelque chose à Sirius. Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans les flammes et appela l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il fut frappé par le silence. Procyon et Remus étaient assis sur des chaises, lisant. Sirius dormait, roulé en boule.

" J'ai essayé de le réveiller en lui disant que c'était l'heure de manger, mais il n'a pas faim. Il s'est rendormi. "

Albus regarda Sirius, blotti sous ses couvertures comme un chien endormi. Un chien épuisé.

" Aucun médico-mage ne veut pas parler d'intoxication aux Détraqueurs, mais je suis sûr qu'il est atteint. " dit Procyon d'un ton aigre. " Tous les symptômes sont présents. "

" Vous avez essayé de lui donner du chocolat ? "

" Oui, ça lui permet de dormir, mais il ne semble pas y avoir beaucoup d'effet. Il ne mange presque rien. Les infirmières s'arrachent les cheveux. Sans la perfusion, il aurait déjà perdu du poids. "

" Et son père ? "

" Il est venu, mais il ne peut pas rester. Il aimerait, pourtant, mais il ne peut pas s'absenter longtemps de son travail. L'existence de son fils est pratiquement secrète. "

Un bruit d'ailes annonça l'arrivée d'un hibou. Albus se retourna et vit une chouette blanche.

" C'est Hedwige. " dit Remus. " La chouette de Harry… "

Sa voix sonna brusquement d'un ton inquiet.

" Quoi ? "

" Regardez la lettre. "

L'enveloppe que Hedwige portait attachée à ses serres était rouge brique. Elle était adressée à Albus et l'écriture était bien celle de Harry. Albus attrapa l'oiseau et se dépêcha de sortir. Procyon jeta un sort de Silence et Albus ouvrit l'enveloppe. Au lieu d'une voix furieuse, une simple lettre apparut.

__

Professeur Dumbledore, et professeur Lupin si vous êtes ici

Je ne vous ai pas envoyé de Beuglante, je n'ai pas le droit. Mais mon intention reste la même. Ron m'a envoyé le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier où ils parlent de l'hospitalisation de Sirius. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas averti ? C'est mon parrain, et vous savez tout comme moi qu'il est innocent. Je pense avoir le droit de savoir.

Comment va-t-il ? L'article est très vague. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette aile expérimentale ?

Je suis chez les Dursley, mais je pense que Ron comprendra si je lui dis que je dois absolument aller à Sainte Mangouste. Je n'ai pas envie de violer les lois sur l'Interdiction de la Magie, mais je veux savoir.

Harry.

" Je crois qu'il est assez énervé. " dit doucement Remus. " Il a raison, Sirius est son parrain. A mon avis, il a le droit d'être renseigné. "

" A mon avis aussi, Albus. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté sur ce garçon, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. "

Albus regarda l'écriture rageuse de Harry, difficilement lisible par endroits.

" C'est également ce que je pense. D'autant que nous avons des preuves. Il sera content de le savoir. Hedwige, tu veux bien attendre un peu, que j'écrive la réponse ? "

La chouette hocha la tête.

Albus s'installa avec Remus et Procyon dans le salon. Après de longues concertations et plusieurs brouillons, il écrivit la lettre définitive.

__

Harry

Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour Sirius et je ne t'en veux pas. J'ajoute que tu as très bien fait de ne pas utiliser de magie.

Comme tu l'as supposé, Remus est avec moi – j'étais à Sainte Mangouste quand ta chouette est arrivée – et nous sommes accompagnés par Procyon Llewellyn, le grand-oncle de Sirius. C'est un expert en justice magie. Il est pleinement convaincu de l'innocence de Sirius et fera tout pour le sortir de là. Je peux d'ailleurs t'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle : Sirius est parvenu à fournir des preuves indiscutables de la survie de Peter Pettigrow. Je les ai amenées au Ministère et montrées aux personnes chargées de sa capture, qui les ont reconnues comme sérieuses. Sirius est donc en sécurité sur ce point.

Tu auras peut-être deviné que le Service expérimental est une partie de Sainte Mangouste. Il tient tout simplement son nom du fait que des techniques moldues y sont mêlées aux méthodes magiques. J'y ai fait hospitaliser Sirius car le Ministère est moins enclin à surveiller cette zone.

Sirius a fait une chute dans des escaliers en étant poursuivi. Il a eu trois côtes cassées, un genou abîmé et une commotion. De ce côté, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. En revanche, et en accord avec Procyon et Remus je ne veux pas te cacher de choses, il a été attaqué par un Détraqueur lors de la poursuite. Remus est arrivé juste à temps, mais Sirius a développé une intoxication au Détraqueur, sans doute due aux années qu'il a passées à Azkaban. Les symptômes sont les mêmes que ceux d'une dépression nerveuse chez les moldus. Sirius est fatigué, il mange peu – il est sous perfusion – et il parle peu. Nous restons à côté de lui. Les médico-mages pensent que c'est dû au traumatisme et à la fatigue de sa fuite, et qu'il devrait se remettre peu à peu.

Voilà toutes les nouvelles. N'hésite pas à nous écrire si tu veux en savoir plus.

Albus Dumbledore.

PS : amitiés de Remus et de Procyon. Sirius dort, mais je pense qu'il se joindrait à nous.

Albus cacheta la lettre et l'attacha à la patte de Hedwige. La chouette s'envola.

A/N : Ce n'est pas fini…

Quelques heures plus tard, la chouette revint. Elle avait l'air assez ennuyée. Le message était très court.

__

Est-ce que je peux venir le voir ?

Albus regarda Remus et Procyon.

" Je pense qu'il faut l'y autoriser, Albus. Dieu sait ce qu'il va faire sinon. Je lui ai enseigné un an, je sais de quoi il est capable. "

" Mais comment le faire venir ici en sécurité ? " demanda Procyon.

" J'ai une idée. Frank travaille toujours dans la banlieue de Londres ? "

Un moment plus tard, une nouvelle lettre avait été écrite. Hedwige hulula d'un ton franchement contrarié en la voyant. Procyon lui parla un moment à voix basse, lui offrit un biscuit qu'il prit dans une de ses poches, et elle tendit la patte pour qu'Albus y attache la lettre. Cela fait, elle partit.


	16. Harry

Mardi 19 août...  
  
Euh, hum...  
  
Oui, bon bref, je suis désolée de mettre si longtemps. Courage ! Les chapitres suivants devraient arriver plus vite.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nefra : Mais oui il va se remettre... Il faut juste encore un peu de temps.  
  
Alana chantelune : Oui, ça va bien lui remonter le moral (allez, un petit coup de la compagnie créole : c'est bon pour le moral, c'est bon pour le moral...)  
  
Galilée : merci d'avoir laissé cette petite review, ça me fait très plaisir !  
  
Un dernier message : je suis aussi navrée que vous des problèmes de caractères causés par Wordpad... j'ai songé à éditer en html mais ça m'empêche alors de répondre à vos reviews. Tant pis. Le texte reste compréhensible.  
  
Chapitre 16 : Harry  
  
Harry  
  
Il y a effectivement un moyen pour que tu viennes, et sans mˆme que ton oncle et ta tante se doutent de quelque chose.  
  
Sirius est m‚tis, son pŠre est moldu. Il travaille prŠs de Londres et pourra venir te chercher. Je lui fais totalement confiance. Je l'ai d‚j… contact‚ et il est d'accord pour passer te prendre. La seule chose que tu auras … faire est de te tenir prˆt demain matin … neuf heures. Le pŠre de Sirius - il s'appelle Frank et tu le reconnaŒtras facilement, Sirius lui ressemble - viendra de te chercher … Privet Drive. Je ne pense pas que ton oncle et ta tante s'y opposeront.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ‚tait debout dans l'entr‚e de la maison, attendant le pŠre de Sirius. Il ‚tait presque neuf heures. Il avait re‡u la lettre de Dumbledore la veille au soir et avait d– se retenir de crier de joie. Il n'avait pas pens‚ que ‡a marcherait, il n'avait pas pens‚ ˆtre autoris‚ … aller Sainte Mangouste. Mais il se demandait encore comment le pŠre de Sirius allait faire pour convaincre son oncle et sa tante de le laisser partir. Ils ne voulaient pas que d'autres personnes soient mises au courant de son " ‚tranget‚ ", c'‚tait leur hantise. Et ils ne voulaient simplement pas qu'il s'amuse. Le pŠre de Sirius ‚tait un moldu, Dumbledore l'avait marqu‚ dans sa lettre ; il ne pourrait pas effrayer les Dursley avec de la magie, et il n'‚tait sans doute pas aussi grand que Hagrid...  
  
A neuf heures, quelqu'un sonna … la porte. Harry ouvrit aussit"t et se trouva face … face avec un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs qui grisonnaient l‚gŠrement et aux yeux bruns. Ses traits ‚taient les mˆmes que ceux de Sirius.  
  
" Bonjour, je suppose que tu es Harry ? "  
  
" Et vous, qui ˆtes-vous ? " grogna l'oncle Vernon derriŠre Harry. " Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? "  
  
La r‚action de l'homme stup‚fia Harry. Il sourit d'un air moqueur et demanda … son tour :  
  
" Qu'est-ce que ‡a peut vous faire, Dursley ? Pour autant que je sache, vous vous foutez totalement de ce qui peut arriver … cet enfant. "  
  
Le visage de l'oncle Vernon devint rouge.  
  
" Je ne vous permets pas de... "  
  
" De quoi ? Dire … voix haute ce que pense toute la communaut‚ magique ? Oh, j'oubliais, ce mot est interdit sous votre toit, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
L'oncle pƒlit.  
  
" Qui ˆtes-vous ? "  
  
" Un ami de Harry. Je l'emmŠne pour la journ‚e, je le ramŠnerai ce soir. Bonne journ‚e. Harry, tu viens ? "  
  
Harry attrapa son blouson et le suivit dehors. L'homme le fit monter dans une voiture, prit le volant et ils d‚marrŠrent.  
  
" D‚sol‚ d'ˆtre venu te chercher si brutalement, mais Albus m'a conseill‚ d'ˆtre le plus bref possible. Je m'appelle Frank, on a d‚j… d– te le dire, et je suis le pŠre de Sirius. "  
  
" Vous connaissez Dumbledore ? " demanda Harry, les yeux ‚carquill‚s.  
  
" J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer pendant que Sirius ‚tait … Poudlard. "  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
" Vous connaissez Poudlard ? ? "  
  
Frank sourit.  
  
" Etonnant pour un moldu n'est-ce pas ? Ma femme, la mŠre de Sirius - et de sa sour, V‚ga, ma fille aŒn‚e - est morte quand Sirius avait quatre ans. Je les ai ‚lev‚s tout les deux, j'‚tais leur seul tuteur l‚gal. C'‚tait donc moi le responsable des nombreuses bˆtises qu'a fait Sirius … Poudlard. J'ai ‚t‚ un des rares moldus … pouvoir entrer au chƒteau. "  
  
" Mais vous le voyez ? "  
  
" AprŠs la mort de ma femme, j'ai h‚rit‚ de quelques uns de ses pouvoirs magiques. Peu, mais assez pour passer … travers des protections anti moldus de Poudlard. "  
  
" Ah. "  
  
Ils roulŠrent quelques minutes en silence.   
  
" O— est Sainte Mangouste ? " demanda Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient … un carrefour.  
  
" PrŠs de Londres. Pas trŠs loin d'ici. "  
  
La voiture s'engagea sur l'autoroute.   
  
" Comment va Sirius ? " demanda Harry aprŠs quelques instants. " Vous l'avez vu ? "  
  
" Ce matin, avant de venir te chercher. " dit doucement Frank. " Il est fatigu‚. Il ‚tait content que tu viennes. J'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime beaucoup. "  
  
" C'est pour me retrouver qu'il s'est enfui. "  
  
" Oui, je sais. Il ‚tait trŠs fier d'ˆtre ton parrain, je m'en souviens. "  
  
Harry le regarda avec int‚rˆt.  
  
" Je le revois encore la premiŠre fois qu'il est venu me voir avec tes parents et toi. Tu avais … peine un mois. Tu avais d‚j… les cheveux aussi ‚bouriff‚s que maintenant. "  
  
Harry sourit d'un air un peu gˆn‚ et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
  
" J'ai le regret de te dire que ton pŠre n'a jamais r‚ussi … les coiffer. C'est du moins ce qu'il m'a dit. "  
  
" Tant pis. "  
  
Frank rit l‚gŠrement.  
  
" Je n'aurais jamais imagin‚ ce qui allait se passer. Je n'ai pas connu Pettigrow, tu sais. C'est d'ailleurs le seul que je n'aie pas connu. "  
  
" Vous avez connu Remus Lupin ? " demanda Harry qui se mordit aussit"t les lŠvres.  
  
" Oui. Et je suis au courant, ne t'inquiŠte pas. "  
  
Harry resta silencieux.  
  
" Le MinistŠre de la magie se moque ‚perdument de l'avis des moldus. V‚ga a beaucoup essay‚ de se faire entendre, mais elle a renonc‚ aprŠs avoir failli ˆtre emprisonn‚e … son tour pour menace envers un membre du MinistŠre. "  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils.  
  
" Tu la rencontreras peut-ˆtre. " dit Frank avec un l‚ger sourire. " Elle a plus ou moins le mˆme caractŠre que Sirius. Gentille, mais une lionne en furie quand il se passe quelque chose de grave. En fait, la seule diff‚rence est que Sirius tient du chien enrag‚. "  
  
" Je ne le connais pas beaucoup. " dit Harry, pensant … voix haute. " On n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de se voir. "  
  
" Tu peux lui faire confiance. Je ne dis pas ‡a uniquement parce qu'il est mon fils, mais Sirius est formidable. Peu de sorciers meuvent r‚sister aux D‚traqueurs pendant douze ans. "  
  
" Vous pouvez voir les D‚traqueurs ? "  
  
" Non, mais je sens leur pr‚sence. Il paraŒt que tu sais faire un Patronus ? "  
  
" Vous savez ce que c'est ? "  
  
" J'en ai d‚j… vu. "  
  
" Oui, je sais les faire. C'est le professeur Lupin... Remus qui me l'a appris. "  
  
Ils roulŠrent un moment, discutant tranquillement et observant le paysage. La voiture n'‚tait plus qu'… quelques kilomŠtres de Londres quand Frank prit un chemin de terre … demi cach‚ par des broussailles et qui se proclamait propri‚t‚ priv‚e. Ils doublŠrent une vieille cabane. Le chemin ‚tait interrompu par une barriŠre de bois. Sans se troubler, Frank continua tout droit. Harry ‚carquilla les yeux et se tassa sur son siŠge.  
  
" Ne t'inquiŠte pas, la barriŠre n'existe pas. "  
  
Effectivement, la voiture et ses occupants traversŠrent la barriŠre sans difficult‚, comme si elle n'avait aucune matiŠre. Ils passŠrent sous des arbres et en ressortant, le paysage avait chang‚.  
  
" C'est un excellent trucage, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant qu'il faut une certaine vitesse pour passer. A pied, c'est impossible. "  
  
Ils roulaient maintenant dans des routes ondulantes, bord‚es de petites maisons et de jardins verts.  
  
" C'est moldu ou sorcier, ici ? "  
  
" Moldu, mais c'est le seul chemin en voiture. Nous sommes bient"t arriv‚s. "  
  
Ils continuŠrent … rouler un moment, prirent une route qui annon‡ait le club de golf de la Joyeuse Assembl‚e, qu'ils croisŠrent, puis Frank prit une rue pav‚e tortueuse et s'arrˆta sur un parking d‚sert.  
  
" On est arriv‚s. "  
  
Ils sortirent et se dirigŠrent vers un grand bƒtiment de brique claire, portant de nombreuses fenˆtres dispos‚es avec plus ou moins de r‚gularit‚. De hautes portes en bois, orn‚es de caractŠres en fer forg‚, s'ouvraient sur la fa‡ade, certaines de plain-pied, d'autres en haut d'escaliers. Frank emmena Harry vers un renfoncement. Harry vit, ‚crit sur la porte, " Service Exp‚rimental. " Frank tira la sonnette.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une sorciŠre potel‚e et souriante leur ouvrit.  
  
" Bonjour, nous souhaiterions rendre visite … un malade hospitalis‚ ici. Nous sommes attendus. "  
  
La sorciŠre regarda la lettre que lui tendait Frank, jeta un coup d'oil au front de Harry puis les fit entrer.  
  
" Je vais pr‚venir de votre arriv‚e. Asseyez-vous. "  
  
Elle leur d‚signa une rang‚e de fauteuils. Ils ob‚irent. Harry s'aper‡ut qu'il avait les mains moites et les essuya sur son pantalon.  
  
" Tu es un peu intimid‚, hein ? " demanda Frank en souriant. " Ne t'inquiŠte pas. Sirius est trŠs gentil. Et n'oublie pas que lui non plus ne te connaŒt pas. Vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance. "  
  
Harry hocha l‚gŠrement la tˆte, essayant de se calmer. Un homme ƒg‚, vo–t‚, mais qui semblait avoir ‚t‚ assez grand, vint vers eux.  
  
" Frank ! Bonjour. Vous n'avez pas eu de problŠmes pour venir ? "  
  
" Pas le moindre. Je vous pr‚sente Harry. Harry, je te pr‚sente Procyon, le grand-oncle de Sirius. "  
  
" Bonjour, Harry. "  
  
" Bonjour, monsieur. "  
  
" Oh, appelle-moi Procyon, et tutoie-moi. €a me rajeunit. "  
  
Frank pouffa.  
  
" Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de garder un peu de coquetterie … 124 ans ! "  
  
Harry ‚carquilla les yeux.  
  
" C'est plus ou moins l'ƒge de Dumbledore, tu sais. " dit Frank. " L'esp‚rance de vie des sorciers est trŠs sup‚rieure … celle des moldus. "  
  
Ils allŠrent vers un couloir. Ils croisŠrent plusieurs infirmiŠres qui les saluŠrent. Procyon s'arrˆta devant une chambre - la 17 - tapota la poign‚e avec sa baguette et ils entrŠrent. Harry vit d'abord des murs pƒles, une porte ferm‚e, puis Sirius, assis sur son lit, qui lui sourit.  
  
" Bonjour, Harry.  
  
" Bonjour. "  
  
Il le rejoignit et Sirius lui serra la main.  
  
" Tu as l'air moins mena‡ant … la lumiŠre. "  
  
" Parle pour toi. " r‚torqua aussit"t Harry. C'‚tait la premiŠre fois qu'il voyait Sirius comme ‡a et il ‚tait sid‚r‚ de voir combien il ressemblait aux photos de l'album, mˆme si quinze ans s'‚taient ‚coul‚s. Ses traits ‚taient plus fins que ceux de son pŠre, plus jeunes aussi, et il avait les yeux bleus. Il ‚tait encore maigre, et pƒle, mais semblait heureux de le voir  
  
Sirius rit.  
  
" Comment ‡a va ? "  
  
" Moi, ‡a va, et toi ? "  
  
" Mieux que j'en ai l'air. Tu veux t'asseoir ? "  
  
Harry hocha la tˆte et Frank poussa un fauteuil vers le lit.  
  
" On peut vous laisser, vous ne ferez pas de bˆtises ? "  
  
" Papa, tu tiens vraiment … ce que Harry te tienne pour quelqu'un de bizarre la premiŠre fois qu'il te voit ? "  
  
Frank rit.  
  
" On va au salon. On vous rejoindra quand Remus et V‚ga seront arriv‚s. "  
  
Sirius hocha la tˆte.  
  
Frank et Procyon sortirent. Harry se cala dans son fauteuil et demanda … Sirius :  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass‚ avec Pettigrow ? "  
  
" Je l'ai retrouv‚ dans une forˆt de Roumanie. Je ne pense pas que tu le saches, mais les Llewellyn - ma famille - sont trŠs li‚s aux animaux. Sous ma forme de chien, je peux parler … toutes les espŠces. C'est grƒce … eux que je l'ai retrouv‚. Et aussi avec un elfe qui s'‚tait enfui de chez ses maŒtres. "  
  
" Dobby ? "  
  
" Non, un nomm‚ Billy. " Sirius fron‡a l‚gŠrement les sourcils. " Dobby, ‡a ne serait pas un elfe des Malefoy ? "  
  
" Un ancien elfe. Tu le connais ? "  
  
" Non, mais les Malefoy ont toujours eu des Dobby dans leurs elfes. J'ai entendu Lucius parler de l'un d'eux quand on ‚tait ‚lŠves. "  
  
" Tu as connu Lucius Malefoy ? "  
  
" Il a trois ans de plus que moi. Qui est ce Dobby ? "  
  
Harry lui raconta l'elfe qui ‚tait venu l'avertir, et comment il l'avait lib‚r‚.  
  
" TrŠs intelligent de ta part. "  
  
" Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis. "  
  
" Les elfes sont trŠs d‚brouillards. Et tu as gagn‚ un alli‚ … vie ! "  
  
" C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Tu as des nouvelles de Buck ? "  
  
" Je l'ai laiss‚ prŠs d'un ‚levage d'hippogriffes. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai remerci‚. Tu m'as sauv‚ la vie. "  
  
" Je ne pouvais pas te laisser l…-bas. Et puis ‡a m'a donn‚ une occasion d'embˆter Rogue. "  
  
Sirius eut un sourire en biais.  
  
" Il n'a pas que des mauvais c"t‚s. "  
  
" Euh ? "  
  
" On a pass‚ un pacte. "  
  
" Lequel ? "  
  
" Il est parti capturer Pettigrow. Je sais qu'il l'aura. Et on a remis nos souvenirs … plat, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est bien s–r pas l'entente cordiale, mais on se supporte. €a fait longtemps, tu sais. Quand tu auras notre ƒge, tu comprendras. "  
  
Harry ‚tait dubitatif, mais il n'avait pas envie de poser des questions. Sirius dut le sentir car il changea de sujet.  
  
" L'Eclair de Feu va bien ? "  
  
" On a gagn‚ la Coupe de Quidditch. " se souvint Harry en souriant. " Depuis, il est plut"t sage. "  
  
Sirius sourit. Harry se rappela quelque chose d'autre.  
  
" Ron a appel‚ son hibou Coquecigrue. "  
  
" Et il n'a pas trop de mal avec lui ? "  
  
" Il le trouve remuant. "  
  
" C'est s–r qu'il l'est. " dit Sirius. " J'ai h‚sit‚ … le prendre, mais c'‚tait le seul disponible. Il se calmera peut-ˆtre en grandissant. "  
  
" Comment c'‚tait Poudlard quand mon pŠre et toi ‚tiez ‚lŠves ? "  
  
" C'‚tait de la folie. " Sirius eut un petit rire. " Je me demande encore comment on a fait pour ne pas ˆtre renvoy‚s. Surtout moi. On a d– faire toutes les bˆtises imaginables. "  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, fascin‚.  
  
" On ‚tait plut"t dou‚s en classe. Entends par l… qu'on n'avait pas d'efforts particuliers … faire et qu'on utilisait notre temps libre … imaginer toutes sortes de blagues. "  
  
" C'est ce que j'ai cru apprendre, aussi. "  
  
Sirius sourit. " Mme Mc Gonagall a d– b‚nir le jour o— nous sommes partis. Sans parler de Rusard. "  
  
" Et Dumbledore ? "  
  
" Lui, ce n'‚tait pas pareil. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te raconter ‡a mais il ‚tait redoutable quand il ‚tait ‚lŠve ! Il s'est beaucoup assagi depuis. Nous aussi, d'ailleurs. "  
  
" Encore heureux. "  
  
La voix venait d'une femme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
" €a ne se fait pas de s'immiscer dans une conversation, Veg. "  
  
" Je ne m'immisce pas, j'ai frapp‚ mais tu n'as pas entendu. "  
  
Sirius secoua l‚gŠrement la tˆte, amus‚.  
  
" Harry, je te pr‚sente V‚ga, ma sour. V‚ga, voici Harry. "  
  
" Enchant‚e. "  
  
Elle serra la main de Harry, rapprocha un fauteuil et s'y assit. Harry la regarda. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, longs, attach‚s en natte dans son dos. Ses traits n'‚taient pas tout … fait les mˆmes que ceux de son pŠre et de son frŠre et Harry supposa qu'elle ressemblait … sa mŠre, mais elle avait les yeux marrons de Frank.  
  
" Alors, tu racontais vos frasques de jeunesse ? "  
  
" Tout juste. Remus est dans les parages ? Il pourrait participer au r‚cit. "  
  
" Je vais le chercher. "  
  
Elle sortit un instant et revint en pr‚c‚dant l'ancien professeur de Harry. Celui-ci trouva qu'il avait l'air fatigu‚. Il lui serra la main, transforma une chaise en troisiŠme fauteuil et s'installa de l'autre c"t‚ du lit.  
  
Ils passŠrent le reste de la matin‚e … discuter, les trois adultes racontant … Harry leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, Harry racontant ses propres aventures. Tout le monde riait. Harry n'avait pas soup‡onn‚ que Lupin pouvait avoir autant d'humour.  
  
" Vous avez vraiment fait ‡a ? " demanda Harry, sid‚r‚. (A/N : imaginez ce que vous voulez)  
  
" Et pas qu'une fois. " r‚pondit Lupin.  
  
" Je n'arrive pas … l'imaginer. " dit Harry, secouant la tˆte. " J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas. "  
  
Sirius ‚tait pli‚ de rire.  
  
" Et la porte du dortoir des Poufsouffle ? "  
  
Lupin tendit la main d'un geste de d‚n‚gation.  
  
" Je ne parlerai jamais. "  
  
" Il le sait, Veg. " dit Sirius en riant. " Je te jure qu'il le sait. Et il ne dira jamais rien. "  
  
" Je vous signale que Bob Mc Dowall m'en parle encore. "  
  
" J'espŠre bien. " gloussa Lupin.  
  
" On frappa … la porte. Les trois adultes se turent instantan‚ment. La porte s'entrouvrit sur le visage de Procyon.   
  
" C'est l'heure de manger. "  
  
Il avait ‚t‚ convenu qu'ils d‚jeuneraient … la caf‚t‚ria, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de quitter Sirius maintenant. Procyon sembla lire dans leurs regards et rit.  
  
" J'ai compris, la petite classe ne veut pas se s‚parer. Bon, on s'occupe de ‡a, attendez un peu. "  
  
La porte se referma et la discussion reprit. Elle s'intensifia pendant le repas, servi sur des plateaux, avec Procyon et Frank. Harry profitait du repas. V‚ga se d‚battait avec un fou rire sournoisement entretenu par son frŠre. Frank semblait heureux de voir son fils rire.  
  
L'aprŠs-midi, ils continuŠrent … parler d'un peu tout, en ‚vitant les sujets les plus d‚licats. La s‚paration, un peu aprŠs cinq heures, fut difficile. Harry et Sirius se promirent de s'‚crire. Le jeune gar‡on finit par repartir avec Frank. Il somnola pendant une part du trajet et ne se r‚veilla qu'un quart d'heure avant qu'ils arrivent. Frank sonna … la porte, comme le matin, et ce fut la tante P‚tunia qui ouvrit. Elle sembla le reconnaŒtre. Elle ne dit rien, mais l'invita … entrer. Dudley regardait la t‚l‚vision au salon avec son pŠre et ils commentaient bruyamment un match de foot.  
  
" Tu devrais monter dans ta chambre, Harry. "  
  
Harry regarda Frank avec inqui‚tude.  
  
" Tout ira bien, je m'en occupe. N'h‚site pas … ‚crire si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Bonne soir‚e. "  
  
" Vous aussi. "  
  
" Au revoir. " 


	17. Procyon

Chapitre 17 : Procyon  
  
A/N : C'est un tout petit chapitre. Mais il est très riche ! J'aurais peut-être dû sauter plus de lignes. Désolée. Vous m'adresserez les factures de l'ophtalmo.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nefra : Euh... Ah, là vais avoir du mal à te répondre parce que c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! Je te rassure, à la fin de la fic il ira mieux. (Et paf, suspense anéanti, tant pis!)  
  
Oyne : Zut (lol) ! C'est une autre histoire. Dumbledore lui a expliqué qui était ProcYon et co avant. Enfin, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez bien mes histoires !  
  
La venue de Harry avait été un bol d'air pour Sirius et par suite logique pour eux. Le jour de sa visite, Sirius avait mangé normalement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter avec Remus et Véga, babillage heureux sur Poudlard, les Llewellyn et les Potter. Le moment le plus délicat avait été le départ de Harry. Sirius avait tenu le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit éloigné avec son père. Ensuite, il était retombé dans son abattement. Il n'avait presque rien mangé le soir et avait demandé à rester pour pouvoir dormir. Procyon était " de service " cette nuit-là. Il était allé se coucher assez tard pour être sûr de le trouver endormi. Son but avait été atteint mais Sirius même dans son sommeil n'avait pas semblé calme. Il remuait, bousculait les couvertures. Il n'avait fini par s'immobiliser que le matin, vaincu sans doute par sa fatigue. Depuis, il était revenu à l'état semi catatonique de son arrivée. Il dormait quinze à seize heures par jour, mangeait à peine, ne parlait pas et se montrait généralement d'une humeur massacrante. Remus essayait de le faire revenir à la vie, mais sans succès. Sirius restait simplement sourd à toutes ses tentatives. Albus avait essayé de lui faire manger du chocolat mais il l'avait refusé, ignorant les remarques acides du médecin. Avec Procyon, il avait utilisé un autre registre : par un procédé étonnant dont le vieux sorcier n'avait pas réussi à percer le secret, il avait retrouvé son regard d'enfant - celui de sa période mutique - et le fixait d'un air mêlé d'accusation, de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Procyon n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir ce que ce regard signifiait. Pourquoi me laisses-tu dans un état pareil ?  
  
" Mais on a tout essayé, bonhomme... "  
  
C'était probablement faux. Ou alors c'était lui qui le pensait à toute force pour empêcher le désespoir de le prendre. Il se réfugiait derrière la solidité de Sirius, son record de longévité à Azkaban. Mais cette fois, le jeune sorcier semblait à bout de forces. Son énergie diminuait comme une peau de chagrin épuisée de sorts. Si tous ses bleus avaient disparu, ses côtes gardaient une marque fantomatique et les ligaments de son genou continuaient à jouer les élastiques distendus. Son poids avait consenti à se stabiliser à 61 kilos au prix de perfusions dosées au millilitre de bon sels minéraux. Des apports de fer n'avaient pas amélioré d'un iota l'anémie qui le fatiguait - comme si ce n'était pas encore assez. Le médecin avait arrêté de lui en donner de peur d'abîmer le foie. Il fallait ajouter à ça le fait d'être enfermé, ce que Sirius détestait depuis toujours. Oui, une bonne part de sa fatigue s'expliquait.  
  
Mais cela n'expliquait pas l'accroissement régulier et sinistre, dans son sang, des taux de Détraqueurs.  
  
" Je ne vois qu'une explication. " avait fini par dire le médecin, attirant quatre regards d'espoir aussitôt déçu. " C'est lui qui fabrique cette substance. Inconsciemment. "  
  
" Vous voulez dire... "  
  
" Intoxication par les Détraqueurs. Au second stade. "  
  
" Ça n'aurait pas pu être prévu ? " avait demandé Véga d'un ton sec.  
  
" Il n'a réagi à aucun traitement. Au contraire, son organisme a semblé développer une résistance. "  
  
" Que peut-on faire ? "  
  
" Restez avec lui. Parlez-lui. Essayez de le faire bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Rassurez-le. Il ne contrôle pas ce qui se passe mais il en a conscience. "  
  
Ils avaient donc continué leurs tours de garde, partageant leur emploi du temps entre qui Poudlard, qui mari et enfant, qui le Ministère. Cornélius Fudge, à qui ils n'avaient pas révélé l'expédition de Severus Rogue, s'impatientait. Procyon le soupçonnait avec une rage grandissante d'être quelque peu satisfait du lent effondrement de Sirius.  
  
Deux seules choses continuaient à avoir un effet sur Sirius : le livre des Porteurs, où il passait le plus clair de ses journées, et les lettres de son filleul. Il avait refusé de lui révéler son état, malgré une tentative de discussion qui avait tourné à la véritable engueulade. Peut-être à cause de ça.   
  
Maintenant, donc, en plus d'assister impuissant à la lente mort de son dernier successeur, Procyon s'inquiétait de la rage qu'aurait sûrement l'adolescent en découvrant la vérité.  
  
La seule bonne nouvelle, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était l'absence totale d'appel en provenance d'Europe de l'Est. Severus était muet.  
  
" Soit il est mort, soit tout va bien. " avait dit Albus.  
  
" J'admire votre manière de voir les choses avec positivisme. " avait répondu Remus d'un ton grinçant.  
  
Le loup-garou semblait s'être décidé à retourner à la vie sauvage. Ses yeux s'ornaient de paillettes dorées, ses traits se durcissaient et il paraissait parfois grogner en parlant - quand il parlait.   
  
Quand elle ne s'occupait pas de son mari et de leur jeune fils, Véga passait son temps à Poudlard et passait sa rage sur des sorts. Elle profitait de l'absence de Rogue pour se promener dans les cachots et terrorisait Peeves.  
  
Albus restait extérieurement égal à lui-même, mais Procyon savait qu'il était très inquiet pour Sirius. Malgré les nombreuses rebuffades du jeune homme, il passait une bonne part de temps à son chevet.  
  
Sirius avait refusé de donner son avis.  
  
A/N : Bon, je vous laisse digérer tout ça...  
  
J'emprunte la phrase d'un auteur dont je ne retrouve pas le nom, même après avoir examiné les 80 fics que j'ai récupérées sur le site : " j'air peur, là... "  
  
(Si quelqu'un sait qui c'est, ça m'intéresse).  
  
Bon, me tuez pas, vous avez encore besoin de moi pour la suite.  
  
Message spécial à Oyne : Ton chapitre est écrit. Tu feras un bond au plafond en le lisant. Un peu de patience, il doit arriver dans quelques chapitres. Si je parviens à tenir mon plan, il sera le 20.  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera, euh... remuant. 


	18. Elisabeth

A/N : r‚ponse … la review : Je m'en doute que tu es impatiente !  
  
Sinon, eh bien j'ai des pens‚es de crucifixion de WordPad... Peut-ˆtre qu'un jour je r‚‚diterai toutes mes fics en html (non, franchement, ‡a m'‚tonnerait. il y en a beaucoup trop!) Bref, bon courage.  
  
Chapitre 18 : Elisabeth  
  
Elisabeth Oldfield était la secrétaire particulière du Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge. Son travail consistait principalement à gérer le courrier qui venait et qui partait du bureau, après qu'il ait été passé au crible par les secrétaires secondaires, qui traitaient tout ce qui ne relevait pas directement du Ministre lui-même. Elle accueillait également les visiteurs, les introduisait dans le bureau, se chargeait de demander aux elfes du café ou un repas. Elle faisait également barrage, du haut de son mètre quarante-huit, aux visiteurs indésirables qui avaient réussi à s'introduire jusque là. Elle ne payait pas de mine, mais avait beaucoup de puissance et en général un simple sortilège bien placé suffisait à faire déguerpir l'intrus qui se faisait attraper par la sécurité à l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
Il n'était pas facile d'être la secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. La vocation était une chose, l'abondance et la difficulté des tâches en était une autre. Le prédécesseur d'Elisabeth, Warrick Drudger, avait été renvoyé après avoir été surpris à utiliser un Retourneur de temps. Elisabeth avait mis au point un emploi du temps strict et en le respectant à la lettre, elle bouclait son travail et ses journées sans difficultés particulières. Elle était une féministe convaincue - son mari avait d'ailleurs été éduqué en ce sens dès le début de leur liaison - et ses opinions s'étaient trouvées renforcées par l'observation que la plupart des secrétaires du bâtiment étaient des femmes - et que les rares mâles ne se sortaient pas aussi bien de la masse de travail que représentait " toutes les tâches trop ennuyeuses pour les huiles et trop difficiles pour les stagiaires " d'après le mot de Marie-Claudine Gee, la première secrétaire du Ministre du siècle et idole de toutes ses consœurs.  
  
Elisabeth était une petite sorcière aux cheveux bruns grisonnants et bouclés, maintenus en un chignon lâche, toujours vêtue de robes en velours ou en coton aux teintes sobres, égayées par une broche représentant un pommier. Elle était une ancienne Gryffondor, mais le Choixpeau lui avait dit que son sens de l'application aurait pu la placer à Poufsouffle et elle en tirait une grande fierté. Elle vouait une admiration silencieuse à Albus Dumbledore, mais le cachait car ce n'était pas une chose avouable par la secrétaire de Cornelius Fudge. Elle avait regretté que Dumbledore ne soit pas devenu Ministre de la Magie mais s'était vite consolée en sachant qu'il comptait rester directeur de Poudlard jusqu'à sa mort.   
  
Cornelius Fudge pâlissait en comparaison de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, il était aimable, débordait de bonne volonté, et sa prudence garantissait le peuple des sorciers d'être à l'abri de dérives comme la " grande campagne d'information " orchestrée par Vania Nephew et qui avait été arrêtée à la dernière minute par le Département des Mystères. Mais il était souvent très timoré. Il était facile de vérifier que Celui Dont On Ne Devait Pas Prononcer Le Nom n'était pas mort. Physiquement, il avait été presque détruit, mais son esprit - Elisabeth n'osait penser à une âme - était toujours vivant.   
  
Son mari, qui pensait strictement la même chose, lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne le disait pas à son patron.  
  
" C'est beaucoup trop risqué, tu le sais. Il ne veut pas le croire. "  
  
" On serait mieux sans lui. "  
  
" C'est lui que nous avons. Et c'est mon travail. Il faut bien que j'apporte les informations au Département des Mystères. "  
  
" Ce Ministère est aussi troué que du gruyère. "  
  
" Je ne te le fais pas dire. " avait-elle soupiré. " Mais au moins nous avons fait des progrès depuis la chute de Tu Sais Qui. La loi martiale est bien le pire que ce pays ait vécu. "  
  
" Le chef des Aurors n'a pas arrangé les choses, à l'époque. "  
  
" Ça, ce n'est pas du ressort du Ministère. "  
  
" Encore heureux. "  
  
" Arrête. Ce sont quand même eux qui nous nourrissent. "  
  
Il avait soupiré.  
  
" Je sais. "  
  
Le mari d'Elisabeth était vendeur à mi-temps dans un magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Ils n'avaient pas pu obtenir de nourrice, Michael s'occupait donc de leurs trois filles et attendait qu'elles soient assez grandes pour chercher un autre travail.   
  
Ce matin-là, Elisabeth achevait le premier tri du courrier - lettres personnelles, réclamations écrites des autres services, lettres d'insultes qui ne se révélaient qu'au dernier moment - quand elle entendit un bruit grandissant dans les escaliers. Des éclats de voix se découpèrent rapidement sur le brouhaha. Apparemment, quelqu'un voulait voir le Ministre sans avoir été invité - et le faisait savoir sans ambages. En général, dans ces cas là, ses collègues le stoppaient largement en amont mais cette fois le bruit atteignit le couloir et s'approcha. Cela signifiait que le visiteur, bien que tapageur, ne présentait pas de raison d'être arrêté. C'était la seule option qui restait, avec une délégation de dragons - mais alors, les voix auraient été beaucoup plus stridentes.  
  
L'attroupement avait presque atteint la porte quand une voix se détacha sèchement :  
  
" C'est une affaire privée ! Retournez à vos postes ! "  
  
Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une silhouette apparut sur le seuil. Un homme petit, vaguement replet, au crâne dégarni. Ses mains étaient attachées par un sort. Il avait l'air totalement terrifié. Son visage disait lointainement quelque chose à Elisabeth, mais elle était incapable de l'identifier.  
  
" Avance ! " aboya une voix derrière lui - la même voix qui avait écarté tout le monde dans le couloir.  
  
L'homme obéit et laissa apparaître une seconde silhouette ; un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux noirs à demi emmêlés, comme s'il s'était battu. Elisabeth le reconnut : c'était Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions à Poudlard, dont on avait beaucoup parlé au moment de la chute de Celui Dont On Ne Devait Pas Prononcer Le Nom, car il avait été pendant plusieurs années espion parmi ses rangs pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il semblait épuisé. Une de ses arcades sourcilières était ouverte et le sang dégoulinait jusque sur ses robes. +tonnamment, Elisabeth ne se sentait pas menacée.  
  
" Bonjour. Désolé pour tout ce tapage. Je dois voir le Ministre, tout de suite. "  
  
" Il est ici. Voulez-vous que j'appelle un médico-mage ? "  
  
Rogue toucha son sourcil ensanglanté.  
  
" Non, pas pour l'instant. Je dois voir Cornelius Fudge immédiatement. "  
  
Elisabeth renonça à discuter. Rogue était bien plus jeune qu'elle mais quelque chose dans sa voix la dissuadait de toute tentative de diversion. Elle alla ouvrir la porte. Le Ministre était penché sur des papiers. Elisabeth tenta de s'éclaircir la voix.  
  
" Severus Rogue souhaite vous voir. "  
  
Au nom de son visiteur, le Ministre avait levé les yeux, mais il eut l'air particulièrement surpris, puis inquiet quand, Elisabeth s'était effacée, Rogue entra avec son prisonnier.   
  
" Vous pouvez entrer aussi. Je pense que la conversation devra être enregistrée. "  
  
Elisabeth prit en hâte une plume automatique et un long parchemin vierge et le suivit. Le regard de Fudge volait du visage de Rogue à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il blêmit soudain.  
  
" Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas possible... "  
  
" Albus Dumbledore vous en a pourtant apporté la preuve. " dit Rogue d'un ton froid.  
  
Le Ministre ne répondit pas. Il semblait être trop abasourdi pour parler. Il regardait toujours le visage de l'homme. Perplexe, mais curieuse, Elisabeth demanda :  
  
" Qui est-ce ? "  
  
Rogue se pencha vers l'homme.  
  
" Tu as entendu ? Dis ton nom. Je crois que monsieur le Ministre ne le croit pas encore. "  
  
" P. P. Peter P. Pettigrow. "  
  
Elisabeth faillit lâcher le parchemin et la plume glissa, traçant une longue ligne.  
  
" Vous vouliez une preuve, monsieur le Ministre ? Je crois que la voici. " dit Rogue d'un ton sec qui trahissait sa fatigue. " Je suggère que vous fassiez venir ici Barty Croupton. "  
  
Sur un geste de la tête de Fudge, Elisabeth alla vers la cheminée, jeta une petite poignée de poudre et appela le directeur du Département de coopération. Quand il fut sorti de la cheminée et qu'il vit Pettigrow, il poussa une exclamation de surprise, puis se rapprocha à grands pas.  
  
" Ce n'est pas possible... C'est un sosie, forcément... "  
  
Rogue glissa comme un serpent entre lui et Pettigrow.  
  
" C'est le vrai, sans erreur possible. Peter Pettigrow, Gardien du Secret des Potter, complice de meurtre, qui s'est caché pendant des années et a fui quand il a été reconnu il y a quelques mois à Poudlard. Cornelius, je pense que Bartemius a besoin d'un siège. "  
  
L'homme semblait en effet à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Un fauteuil flotta en l'air et se posa derrière lui ; il s'y laissa tomber.  
  
" Je crois que ceci vous sera nécessaire. " dit Rogue en posant sur le bureau de Fudge une petite fiole transparente, avant de reculer vers le fond de la pièce - sans perdre de vue Pettigrow.  
  
Les deux sorciers restèrent un moment interdits. Pettigrow s'était effondré sur une chaise et tremblait sans discontinuer, ne sachant où regarder.   
  
" Bien... Euh... Severus, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'appeler Amélia Bones ? "  
  
Rogue prit une nouvelle poignée de poudre, la lança dans les flammes et appela la directrice du Département de justice magique. Une femme trapue à la mâchoire carrée apparut dans les flammes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bureau et vit Pettigrow.  
  
" J'arrive tout de suite. "  
  
Un instant plus tard, elle entra en trébuchant dans le vaste bureau. Elle rajusta son monocle, salua Fudge et Croupton et les rejoignit. Rogue resta immobile près de la cheminée. Fudge expliqua rapidement à Amélia Bones ce qui s'était passé.  
  
" Nous pensions procéder à un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum. "   
  
Amélia Bones regarda la petite fiole de cristal.  
  
" Je suppose que vous êtes le fabriquant de cette potion ? " demanda-t-elle à Rogue.  
  
" Effectivement. "  
  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers Elisabeth.  
  
" Vous êtes prête à noter ce qui va être dit ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Parfait. Tout me semble en règle, alors. Professeur Rogue, voudriez-vous faire boire la potion à M. Pettigrow ? "  
  
" J'aimerais mieux l'éviter. Je me suis déjà fait mordre plusieurs fois. " dit-il en levant ses mains qui portaient plusieurs coupures.   
  
Amélia Bones haussa les sourcils et regarda ses deux collègues. Bartemius Croupton s'avança, sortit sa baguette et prit la fiole. Sous la menace de sa baguette, il força Pettigrow à en boire.  
  
" Quelques gouttes suffiront. " dit Rogue. " La formule est très concentrée. "  
  
Après quelques secondes, les yeux de Pettigrow devinrent vitreux. Amélia Bones commença l'interrogatoire.  
  
" Dites votre nom complet. "  
  
" Peter Jocelyn Anthony Pettigrow. " (A/N : les prénoms de deux imbéciles qui étaient avec moi au collège.)  
  
" Quand êtes-vous né ? "  
  
" Le 24 août 1960. "  
  
" Où ? "  
  
" A Matlock, Angleterre. "  
  
" Quel jour sommes-nous ? "  
  
" Le 29 août 1994. "  
  
" Où êtes-vous ? "  
  
" Au Ministère de la magie, à Londres. "  
  
" Où exactement ? "  
  
" Dans le bureau de Cornelius Fudge. "  
  
" Qui est Cornelius Fudge ? "  
  
" Le Ministre de la magie. "  
  
Amélia Bones regarda les deux hommes.  
  
" Il est parfaitement lucide. "  
  
Elle se tourna vers Elisabeth.  
  
" Notez-le. "  
  
La plume notait tout, mais Elisabeth ne fit pas de remarque.  
  
" Connaissiez-vous James Potter, fils de Harold et Estelle Potter ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Connaissiez-vous Lily Evans, fille de Michael et Frances Evans ? (A/N : ce sont les prénoms de mes parents !) "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Où les avez-vous connus ? "  
  
" Au collège de Poudlard. "  
  
" Où sont-ils aujourd'hui ? "  
  
" Ils sont morts. "  
  
" Comment sont-ils morts ? "  
  
" Ils ont été tués par Voldemort. "  
  
Tout le monde frissonna, sauf Rogue.  
  
" Avez-vous connu Vous Savez Qui ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Comment l'avez-vous connu ? "  
  
" J'étais un de ces disciples. "  
  
Fudge et Croupton pâlirent. Amélia Bones demanda :  
  
" Pouvez-vous répéter cette information ? "  
  
" J'étais un disciple de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. " dit Pettigrow d'un ton exalté.  
  
Il y eut un nouveau frisson et Rogue resta à nouveau impassible. Amélia Bones avala sa salive.  
  
" Avez-vous connu Sirius Black, fils de Frank et Altaïr Black ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Où l'avez-vous connu ? "  
  
" Au collège de Poudlard. "  
  
" Savez-vous si les Potter ont eu un Gardien du Secret ? "  
  
" Ils en ont eu un. "  
  
Rogue avait légèrement froncé les sourcils.  
  
" Savez-vous qui était ce gardien ? Répondez par oui ou par non. "  
  
" Je sais qui il était. "  
  
" Etait-ce Sirius Black ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
Elle avala à nouveau sa salive.  
  
" Etait-ce vous ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Vous avez été le Gardien du Secret des Potter ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Quel était le secret à garder ? "  
  
" L'endroit où ils étaient. "  
  
" Avez-vous gardé ce secret ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Avez-vous trahi ce secret ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
Croupton sembla cesser de respirer.  
  
" A qui avez-vous dit ce secret ? "  
  
" A Lord Voldemort. "  
  
Personne ne bougea. Ils étaient sans doute à présent trop choqués pour réagir d'avantage.  
  
" Avez-vous été forcé à dire ce secret ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Vous l'avez donc dit librement ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
Fudge se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Amélia Bones regarda Rogue.  
  
" Comment êtes-vous venu ici ? "  
  
" J'ai transplané. "  
  
" Etiez-vous seul ? "  
  
" Non. J'étais avec Severus Rogue. "  
  
" Connaissez-vous Severus Rogue ? "  
  
" Oui. Il était élève en même temps que moi à Poudlard. Il était à Serpentard. Il s'est fait enrôler par Lord Voldemort mais c'était un traître. Il travaillait pour Dumbledore. "  
  
" Chacun voit midi à sa porte " pensa Elisabeth.  
  
" Est-ce vous qui êtes allé le voir ? "  
  
Rogue roula des yeux mais resta muet.  
  
" Non. Il m'a capturé. "  
  
" Quand ? "  
  
" Il y a une heure. "  
  
" Où étiez-vous ? "  
  
" Dans une forêt de Hongrie. "  
  
" Où exactement ? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas. "  
  
" Que faisiez-vous en Hongrie ? "  
  
" Je fuyais. Sirius Black a tenté de m'attraper. "  
  
" Il n'a pas réussi ? "  
  
" Il a réussi à me coincer, mais je lui ai jeté un Endoloris et un Stupéfix car il remuait encore. Je voulais le tuer, mais j'ai entendu du bruit dans les buissons et j'ai préféré m'enfuir. "  
  
" Savez-vous ce que Black a fait après ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Mais pourtant vous le fuyiez ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Pourquoi ? "  
  
" Parce que je pensais qu'il me poursuivait encore. "  
  
" Pourquoi vous en veut-il, à votre avis ? "  
  
" James et Lily étaient ses amis. Il m'en veut de les avoir trahis et fait tuer. "  
  
" Que s'est-il passé les jours suivants ? "  
  
" J'ai continué à me cacher dans la forêt, pour éviter les villes. Je me suis dirigé vers le nord-ouest. Je voulais m'éloigner de l'Albanie. "  
  
" Pourquoi ? "  
  
" Je voulais rejoindre le Maître et j'ai pensé que c'était ce que Sirius penserait. J'ai décidé de brouiller les pistes. "  
  
" Quand... M. Rogue est arrivé, que s'est il passé ? "  
  
" Il est arrivé ce matin. Je l'ai d'abord entendu et je me suis enfui. Il a transplané devant moi et m'a menacé de sa baguette en me disant de rester immobile. J'ai obéi. "  
  
" Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? "  
  
" Il m'a dit que c'était fini de fuir et qu'il allait m'emmener au Ministère. "  
  
" Vous a-t-il maltraité ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" vous êtes sûr ? "  
  
" Oui. Il m'a traité de tous les noms mais il ne m'a pas touché. "  
  
Elisabeth regarda Rogue. Il avait croisé les bras et se tenait immobile, debout, appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée.  
  
Fudge, Cornelius et Amélia Bones discutaient nerveusement entre eux. Rogue remua et dit " C'est bon, vous en avez assez vu ? "  
  
" Oui, ça va. "  
  
Rogue s'écarta de la cheminée et révélé la tête d'un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs qui traversa les flammes sans difficulté. Il était visiblement âgé, mais paraissait en bonne santé. Même plus, il semblait être au mieux de sa forme. L'étincelle dans ses yeux permit à Elisabeth de l'identifier :c'était Procyon Llewellyn, figure légendaire qui avait protégé de nombreux sorciers menacés de mort et avait participé activement à la lutte contre Grindelwald.  
  
" Mais que... que... Comment êtes-vous venu ? "  
  
Procyon se mit à rire.  
  
" Allons, Cornelius, ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes laissé prendre par un simple sort de coloration de flammes ! Je sais que Severus est un bon comédien, mais vous avez tout de même dû vous douter de ma présence, non ? "  
  
" Non " pensa Elisabeth. " Personne n'avait soupçonné que Rogue cachait quelqu'un derrière lui, qu'il allait oser déjouer de la sorte les mesures de sécurité du Ministère. "  
  
" Depuis quand êtes vous ici ? "  
  
" Depuis votre arrivée, Bartemius. Severus m'a prévenu lorsqu'il est arrivé au Ministère - ne regardez pas M. Pettigrow comme ça, il n'était pas au courant - et je n'ai qu'à attendre l'ouverture d'une ligne pour m'y glisser. "  
  
" Mais comment n'ai-je pas pu sentir votre présence ? " demanda Amélia Bones, visiblement vexée.  
  
" Par un simple sort de Camouflage, très chère. Et votre surprise de voir M. Pettigrow ici. Ne vous sentez pas coupable. J'ai créé ce plan de manière à ce qu'aucun de vous ne se doute de son existence. "  
  
" Mais alors, vous avez entendu tout l'interrogatoire ? " demanda Amélia Bones.  
  
" En effet. " dit Procyon Llewellyn d'un ton qui se durcissait. " J'ai entendu toutes les questions que vous avez posées à M. Pettigrow. Vous avez dû être singulièrement déçu des réponses. "  
  
" Que voulez-vous dire ? "  
  
Le visage de Procyon se durcit d'avantage. En quelques secondes, il s'éloigna grandement du vieillard bienveillant qui était arrivé par la Cheminette.  
  
" Me considérez-vous comme doté d'un esprit inférieur, Cornelius ? "  
  
" N... Non, bien sûr que non. "  
  
" Et Severus Rogue ici présent, le considérez comme arriéré mental ? "  
  
" Non ! "  
  
" ALORS POURQUOI NOUS TRAITEZ-VOUS COMME TELS ? Ou traitez M. Rogue comme tel, puisque pendant l'interrogatoire vous ignoriez manifestement ma présence ? "  
  
" Je ne comprends toujours pas... Je n'ai jamais... " commença Fudge d'un ton offusqué.  
  
" ALORS POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS CHERCH+ A TOUTE FORCE A FAIRE DIRE A M. PETTIGROW QUE SIRIUS BLACK +TAIT UN TUEUR, QUE M. ROGUE L'A MALTRAIT+ ET QUE LUI EST UN PAUVRE INNOCENT M-L+ + UNE HISTOIRE DE TRAHISON ? "  
  
" M. Llewellyn, je vais vous demander de vous calmer ! " s'exclama Croupton.  
  
" Mais bien sûr, mon cher ami. Je pense de toutes façons que le message est bien passé. Avez-vous pensé à appeler un médico-mage pour examiner M. Pettigrow, ainsi que le réclame la procédure, et M. Rogue, qui est blessé ? Qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ? "  
  
Rogue s'était écarté de la cheminée. Elisabeth chercha à lire son visage et y vit une certaine joie et aussi de la fatigue rentrée qui ressortait peu à peu. Croupton appela un médico-mage de l'Infirmerie et quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme brun à la peau mate, portant une robe blanche ornée du M doré, passa par la cheminée. Il posa au sol une mallette grosse comme le poing, l'agrandit et elle devint grosse comme un chien de berger. Il examina rapidement, avec des sorts de base, ses deux patients. Pettigrow n'avait rien, Rogue des coupures et des bleus qui ne nécessitaient que des soins cutanés. Rogue refusa de se rendre à l'Infirmerie et le médico-mage le soigna sur place, alors que Procyon Llewellyn continuait de fustiger Croupton. La conversation devenant houleuse, on pria Elisabeth de sortir et de faire venir deux Aurors pour escorter Pettigrow dans une cellule.  
  
" Je ne sais pas si une cellule sera suffisante. " dit Procyon Llewellyn. " Cet homme a réussi à échapper à de nombreux sorciers et a prouvé qu'il ne reculait devant rien. Vous devez le considérer comme aussi dangereux que vous considériez Sirius Black. Je suggère un coffre de Gringotts. Il ne pourra pas y avoir meilleure sécurité. "  
  
" Oldfield, appelez ces Aurors. "  
  
" MADAME Oldfield, Bartemius. Ne l'oubliez pas. C'est de la simple politesse. "  
  
Elisabeth pensa que le jour où Procyon Llewellyn s'était retiré de la vie politique avait été un jour de grande perte pour le monde des sorciers.  
  
A/N : Note pour Oyne : Encore un chapitre et ensuite c'est le tien.  
  
Note pour tout le monde : je vous prépare un chapitre 21 particulièrement drôle. On verra Sybille Trelawney ! 


	19. Remus

Chapitre 19 : Remus  
  
A/N : Attention, ce chapitre comporte de nombreux dialogues, mais aussi des pensées. Faites donc TRÈS attention aux guillemets !  
  
Cette fois, par un coup de chance ou de hasard, les accents n'ont pas été virés. Priez pour que ça continue...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nefra : salut toi ! Alors, tu m'écris plus qu'ici ? Comment ça va ? Merci pour ta review. Procyon, c'est vrai, est assez remarquable, mais moi il me pose toujours problème car j'ai beaucoup de mal à le contrôler ! Gros bisous à toi aussi. Bye !  
  
Alana chantelune : C'est vrai, il y a beaucoup de personnages, plus que ce que je pensais au début, mais j'en suis très contente. J'aime beaucoup Elisabeth, 'La puce' comme je l'appelle. Le coup du Département des Mystères est venu pendant l'écriture... Et j'en ai été la première surprise ! Surtout quand personne n'en a fait la remarque après... Vous me considérez si bizarre que ça pour ne pas m'envoyer de reviews spéciales quand je balance une bombe de ce genre ? Je suis pas méchante !  
  
Oyne : Aah ! Ma chérie. J'espérais que tu me mettrais une review pour celui-là. Tu vas adorer le suivant !  
  
Bonne lecture et, je le répète, faites TRÈS attention aux guillements ou vous risquez d'être drôlement surpris !  
  
Harry était assis sur le bord du lit de Sirius, Remus sur une chaise à côté de lui. Sirius dormait profondément.   
  
Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure que Harry était là. Quand il était arrivé, Sirius s'était éveillé un instant au son de sa voix. Assez pour un sourire et quelques mots. Harry s'était assis à côté de lui. D'une manière que Remus n'avait jamais vue, mais qui ne l'étonnait pas réellement, la présence de son filleul semblait avoir un effet thérapeutique sur Sirius. Il avait un sommeil paisible, sans froncement de sourcil, sans mouvement brusque, sans gémissement.  
  
Il devait certainement y avoir un lien entre eux. Harry avait été averti par un rêve que Sirius allait mal. Il leur avait écrit une lettre demandant des explications. Le texte n'était pas aussi vindicatif que la première fois, mais sans aucune ambiguïté. Après avoir lu la lettre, Sirius leur avait demandé de lui dire." Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le mettre au courant ? "  
  
" Tant qu'il ne savait rien, oui. Mais maintenant, tu comptes le lui cacher comment ? "  
  
Ils avaient donc organisé une nouvelle expédition, cette fois avec Frank et Procyon. Durant le trajet, le vieux sorcier avait expliqué à Harry la découverte de l'infection par Détraqueur et la mission de capture de Pettigrow. Harry était arrivé à l'hôpital sans un mot, jusqu'à être entré dans la chambre - Bonjour.  
  
" Il a l'air épuisé. "  
  
Ça, c'était la suite.  
  
" C'est un symptôme de l'infection. Il dort beaucoup. Il sent quand même que nous sommes là. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, cette infection ? On m'a dit qu'il était atteint, mais sans me donner plus de détails. "  
  
" Son corps réagit comme s'il était attaqué par des Détraqueurs. Tout en sachant que c'est faux. Son cerveau ne sait plus à quoi s'en tenir. Son sang s'empoisonne exactement comme s'il était confronté à des Détraqueurs. Et son organisme est incapable de se défendre. Il s'épuise. "  
  
" On peut en mourir ? "  
  
Remus ne pensa même pas à mentir.  
  
" Oui. C'est déjà arrivé. "  
  
" Et dans les cas où ça n'est pas arrivé ? Les gens ont guéri ? "  
  
" Certains sont restés coincés dans un état d'infection. Ils vivent, mais sont toujours fatigués et tristes. D'autres ont réussi à guérir. "  
  
" Comment ? "  
  
" En début de maladie, il y a de nombreux traitements. Le chocolat, des vitamines, certains potions, le soleil, le froid - différents selon chaque cas. "  
  
" Mais Sirius est plus malade que ça, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Il a développé l'infection très vite. Il était affaibli avant d'être attaqué et probablement déjà en incubation. On ne sort pas indemne d'Azkaban. "  
  
" Il y a eu des cas plus graves ? "  
  
" Oui. Surtout dans les symptômes. La fatigue est la base. Certains ont en plus des hallucinations, du délire... "  
  
" Des suicides ? "  
  
" C'est rare. En général, le malade n'a plus la force ni l'envie d'agir. "  
  
" Il est comme s'il avait été. embrassé par un Détraqueur. "  
  
Remus était à peu près sûr d'avoir perçu un sanglot étouffé, mais il ne dit rien.  
  
" Il en est encore très loin. " Il se maudit de l'avoir inquiété de la sorte en lui parlant des cas les plus graves. " Regarde-le. Il a l'air épuisé parce qu'il dort, mais il a encore la volonté de résister. " Si seulement il en avait les moyens. " Quand il est éveillé, il est comme tu le connais. "  
  
" Quand je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours, il était déjà atteint, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Il était à la phase précédente. Ta visite lui a fait beaucoup de bien. " Crétin.  
  
" Mais ça s'est aggravé après. "  
  
" Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Tu n'es PAS responsable. " Crois-moi, je t'en supplie. " Je pense que si tu n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps. "  
  
" Il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. "  
  
" Sans toi, il serait mort, aujourd'hui. "  
  
Harry se tut à nouveau. Remus le regarda. Il était toujours petit et très maigre, mais mûr, sans en avoir conscience. Il ne menait pas une vie facile. A Poudlard, tout le monde continuait à attendre de lui une conduite extraordinaire ; dans le monde moldu, son oncle et sa tante le méprisaient. Il se taisait toujours. Remus avait décidé, comme la première fois, d'attendre. Cela lui laissait du temps pour réfléchir et supputer ce qui allait être sa prochaine question.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ? "  
  
A la bonne heure. Encore que...  
  
" Rester avec lui. Ça le rassure. Et c'est mieux qu'il ne reste pas seul - non, pas ça " dit-il en voyant le regard vert s'assombrir brusquement. " C'est simplement une consigne du médecin. Je te l'ai dit, même quand il dort, il sent notre présence. Et éveillé, il semble se sentir mieux quand quelqu'un est là. "  
  
" Et médicalement ? "  
  
" C'est plus délicat. Les médecins ont essayé tous les traitements auxquels ils ont pensé. Puis tous ceux qui sont connus et réalisables. Aucun n'a agi. "  
  
" Aucun ? "  
  
Remus hocha la tête, incapable de répéter la sinistre information. Fatigué de se rebeller, Sirius avait laissé les médecins tester sur lui leurs différentes méthodes. Il n'y avait pas eu de résultat. Pas l'ombre d'un changement. Son organisme ne se contentait pas de ne pas réagir : il avait repoussé tous les médicaments. Rien n'avait agi.  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? "  
  
Il hésita. Il hésita vraiment. Mais non, c'était encore plus cruel de ne rien lui dire.  
  
" Il y a un traitement. Une potion. "  
  
" Ça peut marcher ? "  
  
" Ça marche toujours. "  
  
" Mais ? "  
  
Je déteste ça.  
  
" C'est soumis à l'approbation du Ministère. "   
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
Sa question n'appelait pas de réponse.  
  
" C'est le Ministère qui décide des soins qu'il peut recevoir ? C'est le Ministère qui décide s'il va vivre ou mourir ? "  
  
Sirius remua dans son sommeil et grimaça. Harry lui caressa légèrement les cheveux.   
  
" Ça va aller. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal. "  
  
Sirius s'apaisa.  
  
" Pourquoi ? "  
  
La réponse ne demandait pas de détail.  
  
" C'est un véritable produit dopant. Donné à quelqu'un qui est en bonne santé, ou qui n'en a pas besoin, il aurait des effets terrifiants. Il pourrait rendre n'importe qui surpuissant. C'est ce que surveille le Ministère. "  
  
" Comment le surveille-t-il ? "  
  
" D'une manière simple. " soupira Remus. " Pour préparer cette potion, ils faut des ingrédients spéciaux. Très rares. Faciles à pister. "  
  
" Ils ne peuvent servir qu'à ça ? "  
  
" Un ne sert qu'à des potions illégales - et à celle-là. "  
  
" Mais c'est quoi cette potion ? "  
  
Une substance quasiment illicite qui servait aux sorciers à se shooter après qu'ils l'aient fait bouillir.  
  
" Pour t'expliquer ça le plus simplement possible, c'est un Patronus concentré sous forme liquide, additionné de produits qui le rendent actif dans l'organisme. "  
  
Harry réfléchit. Remus lui avait appris ce qu'était un Patronus. Il connaissait sa force.  
  
" Chaque Patronus est différent selon la personne qui le lance, n'est-ce pas ? Et un malade infecté ne peut sûrement pas invoquer un Patronus ? Comment ça fonctionne alors ? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des Patronus (A/N : Patroni ?) C'est à un spécialiste en Potions qu'il faudrait demander. "  
  
" Hmm. "  
  
Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux. Remus écouta quelques instants des morceaux de leur conversation se répéter dans sa tête, puis se demanda quelle question pouvait maintenant lui poser Harry. Plusieurs sujets étaient envisageables et le choix était difficile.  
  
Et puis quelqu'un tapa à la porte et Véga entra, rayonnante.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
  
" Il l'a eu ! "  
  
Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et parla doucement à son frère.  
  
" Si, Rogue a attrapé Pettigrow. Il l'a amené au Ministère et ils l'ont interrogé sous Veritaserum. Il a été enfermé dans un coffre de Gringotts. Il ne s'échappera pas. Tu es innocent, Si, c'est officiel maintenant. Ça va aller. Accroche-toi. "  
  
Harry présentait une image vivante de l'ébahissement muet, yeux écarquillés et bouche entrouverte. Remus avait peine à y croire.  
  
" Il l'a capturé ? Vraiment ? "  
  
" Aussi vrai que tu es là. D'après ce que je sais, il lui est pratiquement tombé dessus. "  
  
" Ça s'est passé quand ? "  
  
" Ce matin. J'ai parlé à Procyon. Il était planqué dans la cheminée du bureau de Fudge. " Il dut faire une moue encore plus étonnée car elle fit un rapide geste de balayage. " Il était surexcité, vous vous en doutez. J'ai l'impression que l'entrevue a été très houleuse. " finit-elle en riant, surexcitée elle aussi.  
  
" C'est... à peine croyable. C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'aie entendue de la semaine. "  
  
" Moi aussi. " murmura Harry. Remus le regarda et eut une étrange impression.  
  
" Comment va-t-il ? Rogue ? Il a été blessé ? "  
  
" Une plaie à la tête, m'a dit Procyon. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Procyon n'avait pas l'air inquiet, ça ne doit pas être grave. Pourquoi ? "  
  
Harry se tourna vers Remus.  
  
" Vous avez dit qu'il fallait demander à un spécialiste des Potions. Rogue en est un. "  
  
Ça y est, j'ai compris où tu veux en venir. Tu dois être singulièrement désespéré pour en arriver là.  
  
" Exact. Il connaît cette potion. Et Sirius. "  
  
" Vous pensez à la potion de Patronus ? "  
  
Remus hocha la tête.  
  
" Tu t'es renseignée aussi ? "  
  
C'était loin de son domaine de compétence, mais elle était capable de tout pour son frère.  
  
Elle eut un étrange sourire, qui semblait hésiter entre monter et descendre.  
  
" Mme Chourave fait pousser des plantes dans un coin à part. Des Perles d'Arabie. Ça m'intriguait qu'elle s'en occupe autant et j'ai fait des recherches discrètes à la bibliothèque. Je suis tombée sur la potion. Et j'ai fait une autre découverte. "  
  
" Laquelle ? "  
  
" Les plans ont une semaine. Ils datent de l'accident de Sirius. Et il est impossible de les transplanter ou de les faire attendre. Ils doivent naître et grandir dans la même terre. "  
  
" Donc... "  
  
" Il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver. "  
  
" Ou il pensait qu'il en aurait peut-être besoin. "  
  
Ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils discutaient avec un adolescent qui n'avait même pas la moitié de leur âge. Ledit adolescent ne semblait avoir aucune objection à être traité comme un adulte, et à son expression on lui aurait donné dix ans de plus. Seule la relative rondeur de son visage rappelait son âge réel. Son front était plissé par la réflexion.  
  
" Le Ministère peut savoir si une potion est en cours de préparation ? "  
  
" Non. C'est justement l'avantage des potions. On peut les fabriquer de manière totalement anonyme. "  
  
" Mais on ne pourrait pas la donner à Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Non, les médecins le surveillent. "  
  
" Pourquoi ? "  
  
" On est piégés sur ce terrain là. " soupira Remus. S'il est considéré comme coupable, il est hors de question que Sirius quitte l'hôpital. Et s'il est considéré comme innocent, le Ministère refusera de le laisser partir d'ici avant sa complète guérison. Impossible de lui administrer un traitement en douce. "  
  
" Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'agir, non ? "  
  
S'embarrasser avec le tact n'était pas une spécialité de Véga.  
  
" Il n'y en a pas tellement. A moins d'entrer dans une illégalité des plus dangereuses, il nous faut l'accord du Ministère. "  
  
" Et il est si difficile à obtenir ? "  
  
" Il sont assez... conservateurs. "  
  
" Mais si Sirius est innocent ? "   
  
Cette fois, elle hésita franchement et l'appela à l'aide du regard. Mais il n'était pas possible de l'éviter.  
  
" Cela dérange énormément Croupton qui va faire beaucoup de pression sur Fudge. Le mot erreur ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de Croupton. "  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'ils craignaient, Harry n'explosa pas. Il fit pire.  
  
" Je voudrais parler à Rogue. "  
  
Remus resta sans souffle assez longtemps pour que Véga réponde à sa place, s'adressant à lui..  
  
" Il est chez sa sœur, en ce moment. Magda. "  
  
" Il a une sœur ? " demanda Harry du ton qu'il aurait employé en apprenant l'existence d'un spécimen d'animal répugnant et dangereux.  
  
" Je ne connais pas de frères et sœurs plus différents qu'eux deux. " dit Véga avec un léger sourire. " Le plus étonnant étant qu'ils s'entendent très bien. J'ai connu Magda à Poudlard et elle est très gentille. Severus est d'ailleurs plus sociable quand il est chez elle. "  
  
" Où habite-t-elle ? "  
  
" A Londres. "  
  
" Sur le Chemin de Traverse ? "   
  
" Non. Dans un quartier résidentiel tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu. "  
  
" Tu as son adresse ? "  
  
" Les sorciers vivant en monde moldu sont une communauté. Et sa maison est à deux pas de celle de mes beaux-parents. "  
  
" Tu es déjà allée chez elle ? "  
  
" Oui. Je vous l'ai dit, elle est très aimable. "  
  
Remus continua à la regarder d'un air étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était allée faire chez Magda Rogue-Purdey ?   
  
Harry, lui suivait son idée jusqu'au bout.  
  
" Ça serait possible d'aller la voir ? "  
  
" Sûrement arrangeable. "  
  
A/N : Ce chapitre là était, je le trouve, honteusement court, surtout que beaucoup le sont depuis quelques temps ! Le prochain, encore en cours d'écriture, est lui beaucoup plus long et je le considère comme un des meilleurs de cette fic. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, il sera centré sur les Rogue et il va y avoir une scène très particulière entre Severus et sa soeur (ayez pas l'esprit mal tourné...) 


	20. Magda coucou Pharianneh euh Oyne euh

Chapitre 20 : Magda (Ouh ! J'en connais une qui va être contente)  
  
A/N : Dans ce chapitre, il y a beaucoup de scènes d'enfants avec force détails. J'explique : tout cet été, j'ai vu passer mes trois neveux, âgés de cinq ans et demi à deux ans et demi... Autant dire que j'étais bien dans l'ambiance... Un des personnages de ce chapitre a d'ailleurs le même âge que le benjamin. Bon, de toutes façons, je crois que j'aurais mis des mômes, puisqu'on les voit apparaître dans Procès. Les fans de Damian vont donc être servis...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Dark Queen Balkis (et ça te prend souvent un truc pareil?) : je suis en train de t'imaginer te rongeant les ongles et me couvrant d'imprécations parce que ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai rien mis de nouveau alors que le chapitre est pret depuis belle lurette. Bon, régale-toi, à la prochaine.  
  
Nefra : c'est qui Zoé Malfoy ?   
  
Alana chantelune : celui-là est plus long mais encore plus plapitant.  
  
Océane (ah ! quand meme! un repère stable) : ben, en fait, je ne sais pas trop encore, mais ça va pas etre triste.  
  
Je me magne, je suis à la bourre, j'ai un cours dans 5 minutes. Salut !  
  
Magda Rogue sortit du métro et s'achemina vers sa maison, réfrénant une grimace à cause du poids des sacs qu'elle portait. Elle aurait bien voulu y mettre un sort de Lévitation, mais depuis qu'elle avait fait les courses elle n'avait pas pu s'isoler une seule seconde. Elle serra les dents et continua à marcher. Mais comment faisaient donc les moldus ?  
  
Le vrai nom de Magda était Purdey, puisque officiellement elle était toujours mariée, mais son mari et elle s'étaient séparés " d'un commun accord " depuis la naissance de leur fille. Plus exactement, Magda avait sauté sur la première occasion fournie par son frère pour foutre le camp de chez Ewan - et il n'avait que peu apprécié. Etrange.  
  
Elle eut un léger sourire à sa plaisanterie et allongea un peu le pas. Elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver ses enfants, de boire une bonne tasse de thé et de se reposer.  
  
Elle arriva en vue de sa maison. Machinalement, elle chercha des yeux le vélo de Priscil, la jeune femme qui gardait ses enfants quand elle s'absentait. Mais non, bien sûr, elle n'était pas là. C'était Severus qui s'occupait des petits. Son frère était arrivé en fin de matinée, fatigué comme toujours - plus, sans doute - mais heureux de la voir ; ils avaient eu le temps d'avaler un déjeuner rapide avant que Magda file à son travail.  
  
Elle monta les marches du perron et chercha ses clés dans sa poche. Elle n'eut pas à les trouver puisqu'un petit garçon lui ouvrit : Damian, son fils, 9 ans, des boucles brunes et des yeux noirs brillants. Il prit aussitôt un de ses sacs et le porta jusqu'à la cuisine, tout en lui racontant qu'il avait fait un puzzle avec son oncle et qu'ils avaient réussi à le finir, mais que c'était très difficile.  
  
" Où est ta sœur ? "  
  
" En haut avec Severus. Il lui donne son bain, il m'a dit d'aller ouvrir. "  
  
Magda sourit. Son frère était décidément imprévisible. Mais qu'il s'occupe de sa nièce lui facilitait singulièrement la soirée, car du haut de ses deux ans et demi la jeune personne s'opposait à peu près à tout ce qu'elle lui proposait. Severus présentait l'attrait de la nouveauté - ou alors il avait une méthode qu'elle devrait apprendre.  
  
Elle rangea les courses avec son fils et quelques minutes plus tard, Severus descendit avec Tess dans les bras. Grand, maigre, il lui ressemblait. Tess, elle, avait tout de son père : visage rond, cheveux bruns chauds, yeux bleus. Quand il l'eut posée à terre, elle lui courut dans les bras en riant. Magda la mangea de baisers, alors que la petite fille riait aux éclats.  
  
" Ça s'est bien passé, à ce que je vois... "  
  
Son frère hocha la tête. Il avait une cicatrice au sourcil, dont il ne lui avait rien dit. Quelques jours au plus. Qu'est-ce qui était encore arrivé ?  
  
" La baignoire n'attend que toi, Damian. Ton pyjama est à côté de la serviette. "   
  
Damian courut vers l'escalier. Magda mit ses mains en porte-voix et lança :  
  
" N'inonde pas la salle de bains, elle est déjà propre, je l'ai lavée hier ! "  
  
Damian rit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Depuis deux ans, il ne voulait plus qu'elle le voie tout nu, et refusait même qu'elle l'accompagne chez le médecin. Leur nouvelle vie l'avait fait mûrir brusquement... il ne s'était jamais plaint. Il ne se plaignait jamais. Rieur, joueur, formidablement intelligent. Magda était toujours stupéfaite de voir combien il ressemblait à son frère. Bien sûr, à neuf ans, Severus était touché par la malédiction - l'infection, comme elle l'appelait - mais Damian se passionnait pour les mêmes sujets, posait les mêmes questions, se comportait de manière presque semblable... Sauf que lui était heureux.  
  
Tout en écoutant Tess babiller - ce qu'elle devenait bavarde ! - Magda regarda son frère. Non, elle n'allait pas l'ennuyer maintenant. Il semblait fatigué, pas tellement par les petits, à juger par son regard, plutôt par son année à Poudlard... Ces deux semaines qu'il passait ici étaient ses seules vacances, avec l'anniversaire de Damian, le deux janvier.  
  
" Tu as une idée pour le dîner, ce soir ? Je suis crevée, il y avait une foule au supermarché. "  
  
" Damian m'a parlé d'un certain gratin de courgettes... "  
  
" Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Elles sont toutes en train de mûrir dans le jardin, heureusement qu'ils adorent ça tous les deux sinon je ne saurais pas quoi en faire... Je crois que je vais semer des fleurs, l'année prochaine. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis bichette, un gratin de courgettes ça te dit ? "  
  
" To'ate ? "  
  
" Avec de la tomate, oui. "  
  
Tess gazouilla quelque chose.  
  
" Elle veut que tu les prépares avec nous, Sev. Elle dit que tu cuisines bien. Tu leur as fait quoi au goûter ? "  
  
" Brioches au chocolat. Damian t'en a gardé une. Le sacrifice a été très difficile. "  
  
" Je n'en doute pas. "  
  
Une heure plus tard, après avoir ramassé les dernières miettes de son assiette, Magda commenta :   
  
" Les gouverneurs de Poudlard se sont lourdement trompés sur ton compte, Sev. C'est aux cuisines que tu devrais bosser. "  
  
Cette fois, elle lui arracha un sourire.  
  
" Je leur donne déjà des recettes. Je ne peux pas tout faire. "  
  
" Tu di'as une histoi'e ? "   
  
Severus se tourna vers Tess, perchée dans sa chaise haute.  
  
" La rançon de la célébrité, Sev. " sourit Magda. " En ce moment, elle est accro à Boucle d'Or. "  
  
" J'avais déjà remarqué. " soupira son frère.  
  
" Je peux faire la voix du petit. " proposa Damian.  
  
" Ça marche... Allez vous brosser les dents, tous les deux. Je vous rejoins en haut. "  
  
Magda eut un court espoir - son frère allait-il lui parler ? Mais il l'aida à ranger, en silence, avant de ramasser les derniers jouets, puis il monta. Magda résista quelques minutes, puis elle monta à son tour. Ses enfants étaient installés sur le lit de Tess, Severus face à eux ; il imitait avec un certain succès la voix du père ours.  
  
" Quelqu'un est monté sur ma chaise ! Quelqu'un a laissé des empreintes de pas sur les barreaux de ma chaise ! " Magda ne put retenir un léger rire quand il contrefit la voix de la mère : " Quelqu'un s'est assis sur ma chaise ! Il y a des traces sur le tissu ! " Damian lui succéda d'une voix de petit enfant, tourné vers sa sœur : " Quelqu'un a cassé ma chaise ! Elle est toute en mille morceaux ! "   
  
Les ours montèrent à l'étage et découvrirent Boucle d'Or confortablement installée sur le lit de l'ourson. La petite fille rentrée chez elle, la bouillie refaite, la chaise réparée et le bébé ours consolé, Tess consentit à se glisser sous ses draps. Sa mère lui fit un baiser sur le front et elle s'endormit instantanément. Parfois très utile d'avoir des pouvoirs d'hypnose...  
  
Après leur avoir dit lui aussi bonsoir, Damian alla dans sa chambre. Il ne se couchait pas tout de suite, restait à lire ou à jouer en silence, mais la maison redevenait une maison d'adultes.   
  
Ils redescendirent au salon. Magda lança le sujet de Poudlard, mais son frère biaisa à plusieurs reprises et avec une telle virtuosité qu'elle finit par se rendre. Ils parlèrent donc des enfants, du travail de Magda, des moldus, tous sujets banals (pardon pour les moldus) mais passant au moins le temps. Un peu avant neuf heures et demi, Severus se retira dans sa propre chambre. Magda, nerveuse, sortit son bloc à dessin du tiroir où elle le rangeait et se mit à crayonner. Les robes qu'elle traçait d'habitude se transformèrent en petit gobelins grimaçants. Après avoir pourvu de moustaches, barbe, sourcils touffus et poils dans les oreilles un bataillon de petits monstres ainsi que les photographies en une du journal, Magda alla à son tour se coucher.  
  
Au milieu de la nuit, Magda se réveilla. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui était impossible de se rendormir ; d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Après avoir hésité à prendre un livre, elle se dit qu'il faisait bien chaud dans sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer, puis sortit pour ne pas entendre les chats qui miaulaient avec une musicalité de violon désaccordé. Elle passa silencieusement devant les portes des autres chambres. Tiens, celle de Severus était ouverte... Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur, il n'y était pas. Il n'était pas somnambule, il devait donc s'être réveillé aussi.  
  
Magda descendit à pas de loup et distingua, en passant devant le salon, une silhouette immobile devant les fenêtres, se découpant sur la lumière du dehors.  
  
" Sev ? "  
  
Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait du mal à le voir, mais sa voix fut calme.  
  
" Réveillée toi aussi ? "  
  
" Je crois que ce sont les chats. Toi aussi ? "  
  
Il secoua la tête et retourna à sa contemplation. Il n'y avait rien à contempler. Magda sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.   
  
" Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? "  
  
" Je me suis endormi. " dit son frère d'un ton plus sec. " Je me suis réveillé, c'est tout. "  
  
Magda soupira le plus discrètement possible. Inutile, il l'avait forcément entendue. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle.  
  
" Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux le savoir ? "  
  
Lien familial, oui. Il devinait ce qu'elle pensait rien qu'en la regardant, et pareil pour Damian et Tess ! Ils étaient tous liés comme par une longue corde !  
  
" Je vais me chercher à boire. Tu veux me raconter ? "  
  
Il haussa les épaules très légèrement, presque imperceptiblement.  
  
" Je peux toujours commencer, on verra si tu veux entendre la suite... "  
  
" J'arrive. "  
  
Quand elle revint de la cuisine avec un verre de thé glacé, il regardait deux chats qui se battaient dans la rue. Un troisième - une femelle - les regardait du toit d'une voiture. Magda profita du spectacle pour observer son frère qu'elle voyait maintenant mieux. Il avait maigri, c'était nettement visible sous son t-shirt. Deux ou trois kilos de moins, à coup sûr, par rapport à sa silhouette habituelle. La marque sur son bras - elle le contourna légèrement pour poser son verre sur la table basse - était invisible. Bon, pas ça. Elle le regarda plus attentivement, surprise d'à quel point il paraissait fragile. Elle-même ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit légère, mais lui en débardeur et pantalon de coton paraissait presque nu, par rapport à ses chemise pantalon de tous les jours. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça.  
  
Un nuage s'éloignant de la lune le plaça dans un rai de lumière très relative, mais nettement supérieure à l'obscurité. Il s'écarta aussitôt, mais Magda avait eu le temps de voir des bleus et des écorchures sur son bras droit.  
  
" Tu te souviens de Black ? "  
  
Vu le ton, un seul possible.   
  
" Sirius ? Oui. On parle encore de lui depuis qu'il s'est fait voir à la frontière de la Turquie. "  
  
Severus se tourna vers elle, le sourcil levé.  
  
" Je croyais que tu lisais la Gazette du Sorcier. Avant de la colorier. "  
  
" J'exerce une forme de censure. Je ne lis pas les articles de Rita Skeeter. "  
  
" C'est un choix. Il est en Angleterre. Précisément, à Sainte Mangouste. Il a failli être capturé par des membres du Ministère et il a été blessé. Dumbledore est intervenu. "  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix ?  
  
Severus cracha les mots suivants avec une amertume à transformer des marguerites en pavots somnifères.  
  
" Il est innocent. "  
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" Regarde. "  
  
Il prit une petite photo dans le pendentif qu'il portait toujours au cou, l'agrandit et la lui tendit.  
  
" Merde... " murmura Magda, le souffle coupé, en découvrant Sirius, à peu près l'âge de son frère, dans une clairière, en face de Peter Pettigrow. Âgé, le Pettigrow, aucun doute possible, très loin des photographies diffusées après sa 'tragique disparition'. Des rides et des kilos en plus, beaucoup de cheveux en moins.  
  
" Pettigrow... Pettigrow le traître... "  
  
Sidérée elle-même - malgré l'image - par ce qu'elle s'entendait dire, elle regarda machinalement le dos de la photo. Veritas.  
  
" Sirius s'est enfui d'Azkaban pour trouver Peter. Ça serait terriblement long à te raconter et je suis crevé, mais il a failli l'attraper à Poudlard en mai. Il n'a fait que passer en Turquie, juste le temps de se faire repérer, faire semblant de se cacher dans les montagnes, afin que tout le monde le croie là-bas et lève les protections sur Poudlard. Un cadeau au môme Potter. Il a rejoint - ne me demande pas comment - l'Europe centrale et s'est mis à chercher Pettigrow, il le savait dans les parages. Il l'a retrouvé en Roumanie et a failli le capturer, mais Peter a encore réussi à s'enfuir, en le blessant salement au passage. Sirius avait quand même pensé à ça et avait amené un appareil photo automatique. " Il désigna la photo que Magda serrait entre ses doigts. " D'où ça. Il y en a plusieurs, toutes animées, et il avait jeté un sort de capture du son. "  
  
" Du travail d'artiste. "  
  
" Tout juste. Il est rentré en Angleterre et a essayé de passer les preuves à Remus Lupin. Plus exactement, de lui dire où il avait caché les preuves. C'est là qu'il s'est fait attraper. "  
  
" C'est grave ? "  
  
" Il était sur l'esplanade Nord, il a fait une chute dans les escaliers... Plus de peur que de mal. Le problème le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il est intoxiqué par les Détraqueurs. "  
  
" Et toi, tu interviens où là-dedans ? "  
  
" Moi, j'ai capturé Pettigrow. "  
  
Magda pressa la main contre son cœur qui venait de faire un bond douloureux.  
  
" Sev, bon sang, préviens avant de me sortir un truc pareil ! Tu l'as eu ? "  
  
Son frère hocha la tête.  
  
" Il est dans un coffre de Gringotts, en guise de cachot. Une idée de Procyon Llewellyn. "  
  
" Il est encore là, celui-là ? "  
  
" Tu l'aurais vu face à Croupton... " dit Severus d'un ton rêveur.  
  
" C'est là que tu as été blessé ? " demanda Magda en désignant son bras et son sourcil.  
  
" Oui. Pettigrow n'était pas très enthousiaste. "  
  
" Tu m'étonnes. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? "  
  
" Sais pas. Pettigrow devrait être condamné, il y a à peu près autant de chances qu'il s'échappe maintenant qu'il reste de moutons dans les réserves de dragons. "  
  
" Mais ? "  
  
" Sirius est dans un sale état et son petit emmerdeur de filleul est au courant. "  
  
" Aïe. Tu l'as vu ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Heureusement pour toi. "  
  
" Probablement. "  
  
" Je te trouve assez paumé, dans cette histoire... "  
  
" Hm. "  
  
Il lui cachait encore quelque chose, le dernier nœud du problème. Magda resta silencieuse. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes et si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait facilement cru perdues toutes les chances qu'elle avait d'entendre la fin de l'histoire.  
  
" Albus ne m'a pas forcé à aider Sirius. J'ai eu le choix. J'ai choisi de le faire. Et ça m'a vraiment plu. Autant pour attraper Pettigrow que pour aider Black, et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. "  
  
Magda réalisa brusquement qu'il avait prononcé - et plusieurs fois - le prénom de Sirius, mais ne le releva pas. Elle regarda à nouveau son frère. Il avait fini son récit. Sa tête était penchée en avant, comme s'il avait voulu appuyer son menton sur ses clavicules, ses yeux étaient cernés et il avait la chair de poule. Il tombait de sommeil.  
  
" Tu crois que tu pourrais te rendormir ? Tu as l'air complètement crevé. "  
  
" Sais pas. On ne peut pas dire que je dorme très bien, en ce moment. "  
  
Sa souffrance était si perceptible que Magda dut se retenir pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
" J'abuse peut-être honteusement de la situation, mais veux-tu que j'essaie de t'hypnotiser ? "  
  
Il tourna la tête vers elle, le visage rieur.  
  
" Tu abuses en effet de la situation. Mais c'est une idée. "  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
" Je vais ranger ça et je monte. "  
  
" Je t'attends. "  
  
Quand elle remonta, elle trouva son frère assis sur son lit, regardant encore par la fenêtre. Combien d'heures avait-il passé à ça, surtout enfant, après que leur père l'ait frappé et que Magda le serrait dans ses bras alors qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps... Il était plus fort qu'elle, à présent. Un homme. Elle possédait un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas, et il en avait pour le présent besoin. C'est la principale raison de tant de confiance, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.  
  
Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle était la seule personne à qui il se confiait autant.   
  
Elle prit sa main et sentit son pouls.   
  
" Ecoute ma voix. N'écoute que ma voix. " commença-t-elle doucement. " Ecoute ma voix. Ecoute le son des mots. Tu n'as pas à chercher leur sens, ton cerveau les connaît, il le fera lui-même. "  
  
Son pouls se ralentit un peu. Il se laissait faire. Adolescent, une année, elle avait passé l'été à la maison alors que leur père était absent. Presque tous les soirs, elle devait l'endormir et quelquefois il résistait, l'obligeant à user de toutes ses ruses pour l'apaiser et l'endormir. Cet entraînement difficile avait fait d'elle la meilleure, à un stage où s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs jeunes sorciers sortis de l'école.  
  
" Tu n'entends plus aucun bruit maintenant, tu n'entends que ma voix. Tu es calme, complètement calme. Tes muscles se détendent, comme des éponges imbibées d'eau. "  
  
Il suivait le rythme de sa voix comme un métronome. Il était vraiment épuisé. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endormir, plutôt lui permettre de dormir tranquillement...  
  
" Ta respiration se ralentit. Tu t'endors, tout doucement. Tout va bien. Tu commences à voir des images. Tout est calme. Rien ne peut te faire peur ou te blesser. "  
  
Elle concentra tous ses pouvoirs d'hypnose sur son inconscient.   
  
" Tu vas rêver, mais seulement des rêves tranquilles. Ta mémoire est remise à jour. Ton cerveau fait le tri de tout ce qu'il a reçu aujourd'hui. Il choisit ce qu'il doit garder. Tu oublieras le reste. "  
  
Il dormait, maintenant. Son pouls s'était stabilisé, son corps s'était totalement détendu. Elle reposa tout doucement sa mains sur le drap et le regarda, continuant à lui parler. Elle eut du mal à garder son sérieux en pensant qu'un professeur de Potions venait de s'endormir de la même manière qu'il aurait pu le faire en buvant une Potion de Sommeil. Mais que c'était l'hypnose.  
  
Bon, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Severus dormait à poings fermés, totalement paisible. La ressemblance avec Damian devenait réellement frappante. Eveillé, son frère n'était jamais aussi détendu. Il lui sembla le voir sourire légèrement dans son sommeil, lèvres entrouvertes - oui, c'était vraiment une expression de Damian.  
  
L'écho de sa propre voix dans sa tête commençait à l'endormir elle aussi. Elle se leva, referma doucement la porte de la chambre, alla dans la sienne, ferma la fenêtre et se coucha avant de s'endormir presque aussi vite que sa fille.  
  
La scène de ménage matinale des voisins, un couple de stentors à l'incompatibilité d'humeur notoire, marqua le réveil officiel de toute la maisonnée. Comme tous les matins de week-end (en semaine, salopard se levait une heure avant pauvre conne) elle grinça des dents et se retint de frapper du poing contre le mur. Elle se leva, alla ouvrir les rideaux et vit qu'il était déjà plus de neuf heures. Comment avait-elle pu dormir aussi tard ? Que faisait Tess ?  
  
Elle sortit de sa chambre en courant presque et atteignait la chambre de sa fille quand elle réalisa qu'un voix basse provenait de la chambre de Severus. Bien sûr. Il avait dû entendre sa nièce et était allé s'occuper d'elle.  
  
Elle tapa doucement à la porte. Il y eut un court silence et Severus vint lui ouvrir. Damian et Tess étaient installés sur son lit. Il devait être en train de leur raconter une histoire.  
  
" Bonjour maman ! "  
  
" Bonjour, mes amours. "  
  
Tess se colla dans ses bras. Magda l'embrassa, ainsi que Damian, sourit à son frère qui lui rendit son sourire. Il avait l'air en forme. Dormir lui avait fait du bien.  
  
" Vous avez faim ? "  
  
" N'a pas fini l'histoi'e. "  
  
" Ah. Je vais écouter la fin avec vous, alors. "  
  
Elle s'installa sur le lit, Tess sur ses genoux - tenir à quatre commençait à devenir difficile - et écouta son frère achever une histoire qu'elle connaissait bien, les fées de l'arbre.  
  
" Maman, il y a des fées dans le jardin ? "  
  
" Bien sûr. "  
  
" Pourquoi on les voit pas ? " demanda Damian, suspicieux.  
  
" Elles volent trop vite. Elles ne passent devant toi que quand tu clignes des yeux. "  
  
" Veux pas cligner des yeux. "  
  
" Tout le monde cligne des yeux. Les fées font de petites étincelles en volant, c'est pour ça qu'on cligne des yeux. "  
  
" C'est vrai ? " demanda Damian à son oncle.  
  
Severus hocha la tête.  
  
Ils descendirent déjeuner. Alors que Magda tentait de limiter les dégâts que faisait Tess avec ses céréales à l'orange, Damian continuait sa discussion entomologique avec son oncle. Les compétences de Severus en ce domaine étonnaient toujours Magda. En théorie, même les Maîtres de Potions n'avaient besoin de connaître que les insectes utiles en potion. Lui possédait le sujet sur le bout des doigts. Enfin, pour l'heure actuelle, ils s'amusaient à imaginer l'apparence et les noms de créatures invraisemblables, dotes de huit paires d'ailes, de pattes palmées ou capable de se transformer en sphère parfaite pour échapper à leurs ennemis en roulant. Magda était heureuse de voir son frère sourire. La rentrée de Poudlard était le surlendemain. 48 heures encore pour profiter du calme et appartenir à une famille.  
  
Tess finit son bol, Magda l'aida à se laver les mains et l'envoya jouer au salon, où elle pouvait la voir. Severus et Damian étaient toujours entre discussion et tartines. Magda regarda par la fenêtre. Tranquillité résidentielle, fenêtres animées, enfants jouant au soleil dans des jardins soigneusement clôturés. La porte des voisins claqua. Magda vit M. encore heureux que j'aie pas eu des enfants avec toi s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et démarrer en laissant un demi centimètre de gomme sur le bitume. Magda devina les regards réprobateurs des voisins et se retint de glousser.  
  
Damian finit par avaler la dernière goutte de son chocolat. Il posa son bol dans l'évier.  
  
" Maman, on peut aller jouer en haut ? "  
  
Magda regarda son frère et il hocha légèrement la tête. Ils avaient eu la même idée en même temps, ce qui tout compte fait tombait rarement lorsqu'ils ne se consultaient pas et ne devait pas être négligé.  
  
" D'accord, mais ne ferme pas la porte que j'entende si Tess m'appelle. "  
  
Ils pourraient discuter à voix basse. Damian emmena sa sœur à l'étage. Sa chambre était la caverne d'Ali Baba et ils resteraient en haut un moment.  
  
Magda avait deviné à quoi pensait son frère et ne prit pas de détour pour engager la conversation.  
  
" Quand tu disais que Sirius est dans un sale état, tu parlais de l'infection par Détraqueur ? "  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
" Procyon me l'a dit hier. Il est au deuxième stade. "  
  
" Merde. "  
  
" Les médecins ne savent plus-"  
  
La téléphone sonna. Surpris - il ne devait pas entendre ce bruit souvent - Severus interrompit sa phrase. Magda alla décrocher.  
  
" Allô ? "  
  
Voix chaude.  
  
" Magda ? C'est Véga. Comment vas-tu ? "  
  
" Bien, et toi ? " demanda Magda par réflexe.  
  
" Ça va. Ton frère est là ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Tu peux me le passer ? Il sait se servir d'un téléphone ? "  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oui, il sait. "  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Evidemment, elle l'avait regardé.  
  
" C'est. personnel. Tu peux me le passer ? "  
  
" Si tu essaies de ne pas l'énerver. "  
  
" Je ne l'ai jamais énervé. " dit Véga qui commençait à s'impatienter. Magda entendit remuer derrière elle. " Bon, tu peux me le passer ? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
Elle masqua le combiné avec sa main et se tourna vers son frère.  
  
" C'est Véga. La sœur de Sirius. Elle veut te parler. "  
  
Severus se leva et prit le combiné.  
  
" Allô ? " Son visage se tendit. Magda se demanda qui pouvait bien être au téléphone. Elle mettait en tout cas sa main à couper que ce n'était plus Véga.   
  
" A quel sujet ? Ah. " Sec.   
  
" C'est une potion surveillée. Oui. Evidemment ! " Là, on lui avait posé une question évidente.   
  
" De qui est cette brillante idée ? Il est illégal de l'enseigner à un mineur. " Vu l'intervalle, les réponses tenaient dans le même nombre de mots.   
  
" Et vous vous figurez que je peux vous donner cette information ? Et pourquoi donc ? Vous avez un plan en tête ? Et quel est-il ? Où ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais même accepter ? " Il pâlit, brusquement nerveux.   
  
" Que vous a-t-il dit ? " L'anxiété diminua un peu mais il resta sur ses gardes - non, il était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse.   
  
" Et vous vous pensez capable d'attendre encore ? Pouvez-vous venir à Londres ? Alors venez ici. Cet après-midi. " Mais à qui parlait-il ?  
  
Il raccrocha.  
  
" On va avoir de la visite. "   
  
Son regard ne la fixait pas.  
  
" Qui ça ? "  
  
Cette fois, il se posa sur elle. Il parla dans un souffle.  
  
" Harry Potter. " 


	21. James et Lily

Chapitre 21 : James et Lily

A/N : Désolée de ce retard !

Réponses aux reviews :

« Balkis » : ça va, tu me rassures ! (lol) Je me doutais bien que tu adorerais. Tant mieux si tu n'attends pas trop !

Nefra : Oui, c'est bon, j'ai pas raté mon cours. Par contre, en ce moment, la fac est en grève… (je sais pas si tu es au courant de ce qui se passe mais les facs françaises ces jours ci c'est plutot le souk). Pour Zoé, je crois que le seul moyen est de l'écrire ! Lol je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Merci pour le chapitre mais comment ça il ne se passe pas grand chose ?? Non, c'est vrai mais ça repose ! Moi, Magda me fait marrer… Salut !

Alana Chantelune : Fébrile ? Oh la la, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire sur celui-là ? Merci.

Nuwanda : Merciiiii ! Pour se repérer, c'est vrai qu'avec la sortie du cinquième ça devient très très chaotique mais si ça vous plait… Merci !

Oceane la… mais c'est contagieux bon sang ! : Wo wo wo, on se calme. Attends, je relis. Euh, non, c'est pas vraiment mon idée, c'est quand meme Sirius le héros de cette histoire (enfin, le héros… le centre quoi). Enfin merci. Pour ton clavier, je connais un bon exorciste, ça t'intéresse ? Aie non me tape pas !

Bon, allez, bonne lecture.

" Bon, maintenant, va vers l'escalier. A droite. Non, à droite. Non, ça c'est à gauche. Tourne vers l'autre côté. Non, stop ! "

Sybille tournait comme une toupie.

" Arrête-toi. Voilà. Maintenant, avance. Tout droit. Non ! "

James s'arrêta, effondré, et s'efforça de reprendre son calme.

" Marche doucement. Voilà. Lentement. Stop. La porte est devant toi, ouvre la. "

Après quelques instants laborieux, la porte fut tirée.

" Avance le pied. Doucement. Ça descend. Parfait. "

L'escalier fit un coude.

" Doucement. "

Bang.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" J'essaie de la faire descendre. "

Bang.

" Non, pas par là, à gauche ! Gau-che ! C'est pas vrai, elle est complètement idiote ou c'est son encens qui était frelaté ? "

" Ni l'un ni l'autre, mais elle est impuissante et c'est toi qui la diriges. "

Bong.

" A droite, maintenant. Encore quelques marches. "

" C'est bientôt terminé. "

" Encore heureux. "

" C'est pour Sirius qu'on fait ça. "

" Je sais. Je sais. A gauche, maintenant. L'escalier est terminé. Non, ne t'arrête pas, avance ! "

" Il semblerait que tu fasses des progrès, en fin de compte. " dit Lily d'un ton moqueur.

" Tu t'es occupée du chevalier ? " grogna James.

" Oui, il est parti à un rassemblement joyeux dans la salle des moutons. "

" La salle des moutons ? "

" La salle aux coffrages, dans l'aile sud… Celle où Sirius et toi avez testé les sorts pour friser les cheveux. "

James devint gris sombre et Lily gloussa. Sybille s'arrêta.

" On peut y aller. Prête ? "

" Fin prête. "

Ils se prirent la main et plongèrent dans la tête de Sybille.

Quand ils étaient élèves, réveiller tous les directeurs de maison pour les amener dans une salle secrète leur aurait valu des mois de retenue. Dans la situation présente, trois professeurs en vêtements de nuit écoutaient avec attention leurs voix qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Sybille. Ils avaient été émus de les entendre, amusés par le récit des préparatifs. Ils savaient que James et Lily voulaient leur parler de Sirius, mais le couple n'avait pas encore expliqué ce qu'ils avaient appris, et pourquoi ils avaient organisé cette promenade dans le monde physique.

La porte barricadée s'ouvrit et Albus entra, avec sa robe de chambre, son long bonnet de nuit et ses pantoufles, mais sans le dernier larron qu'il était allé chercher.

" Il n'est pas là ? " demanda James avec espoir, recevant un coup de coude métaphysique de sa femme.

" Il dort. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il est très occupé de son côté. Il est en train de préparer une potion de Patronus. "

" Quoi ? "

" Apparemment, il s'est endormi en travaillant. Il calculait des formules chimiques. "

" Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? "

" Il n'y avait aucun indice. Mais on le saura bien un jour… " dit Albus d'un ton tranquille.

Sa parole les rendit perplexes, mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu se tromper à propos de Severus (A/N : si quelqu'un n'avait pas encore compris que c'était lui, il a un gage).

" Alors, que vouliez-vous nous dire ? "

" Qu'on va au devant de grands ennuis. " dit James.

" Depuis qu'Altaïr reste avec Sirius, on surveille le coffre où est Peter et hier, on a vu quelque chose de bizarre. "

" Les gobelins sont chargés de lui apporter de la nourriture par alternance, pour éviter une association. Le gobelin de service hier soir était nerveux et on l'a suivi de près. On l'a vu verser du poison dans la soupe de Peter. Un poison létal inodore. Une sacrée dose. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? "

" Le coffre de Peter est très bas et pour y aller, les gobelins doivent passer au dessus d'une des carrières de soufre. On a fait gueuler un dragon à ce moment là. Le gobelin a sursauté et lâché le bol. "

" Il avait tellement peur ensuite qu'il a payé un autre gobelin pour faire son tour. Mais il devra y retourner demain. Et il risque de réessayer. "

" Mais pourquoi voudrait-il faire une chose pareille ? "

" On l'a suivi jusque dans sa grotte. On n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps. Dès qu'il s'est enfermé chez lui, il a sorti un papier de sa poche et l'a regardé d'un air désespéré. On a regardé nous aussi : il y avait un ordre de tuer Peter de manière à imiter une mort naturelle, assorti d'une promesse d'argent et d'une promesse d'ennuis très variés dans le cas où l'ordre n'était pas exécuté. L'écriture était humaine, mais on n'a pas pu l'identifier. "

Les professeurs restaient silencieux, attentifs comme leurs élèves pendant un cours. Comme c'est étrange, pensa Lily, d'être leur professeur maintenant alors qu'ils ont à nos yeux à peine changé…

Albus marchait dans la pièce, réfléchissant à voix haute.

" Savoir qui a écrit ça n'est pas important pour l'instant. "

" On a réfléchi aux raisons qui pourraient conduire quelqu'un à faire ça. " reprit James. " Et ce qu'on a trouvé ne va pas vous plaire. "

" La mort de Peter aurait un effet direct : ce ne serait plus la peine de chercher à le faire condamner. L'enquête serait classée et Sirius jamais blanchi. "

" Ils peuvent facilement faire passer la mort de Peter pour un suicide. Dans sa situation, ça paraîtrait presque normal. "

" Normal ? "

" Logique, si vous préférez. "

" Croupton serait ravi que l'affaire soit gelée. "

" Il ne serait pas capable de faire ça. " (A/N : je vous rappelle que l'histoire se passe AVANT le quatrième volume.)

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais si Peter meurt, il ne mettra pas trop n'énergie – il ne mettra pas du tout d'énergie – à faire blanchir Sirius. Et quand Sirius apprendra la mort de Peter, il risque de ne pas y survivre, et on n'aura aucune chance de le sauver, quoi qu'on fasse. "

Un ange lourdement emplumé passa, le temps de rappeler que la vie de Sirius tenait déjà à quelques fils isolés et que la structure ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

James reprit la parole.

" Sauver la vie de Peter. Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru devoir encore faire ça. "

" Encore ? "

" Oui. Il était vraiment très maladroit quand on était étudiants. "

" Oh. "

" Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ? " demanda le professeur Chourave.

" Je pensais que Gryffondor n'a sûrement pas touché tous les points qu'elle (A/N : ben oui, UNE maison) aurait dû recevoir. Je ne connaissais pas ces sauvetages. "

" Rassurez-vous, professeur. " commença Lily. " Avec le nombre de bêtises qu'ils ont faites et dont vous n'avez jamais su l'existence, Gryffondor a reçu un nombre de points tout à fait suffisant, voire excédentaire. "

Les quatre regards se firent sévères et James comprit que cela lui était destiné.

" Je pense qu'il y a prescription, maintenant. " dit-il. Sa voix sonnait un peu hésitante.

Ils s'offrirent un rire. La conversation devint presque badine. 

" Comment avez-vous fait pour manipuler ainsi Sybille ? "

" Un autre sort des morts. Elle dort profondément. Nous avons simplement pris la place de sa conscience. Par ses dons de voyante, elle est beaucoup plus réceptive que les autres sorciers. En ce moment, elle a trois cerveaux : le sien, qui dort, et les nôtres. "

" Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que sa tête ait augmenté de volume… ou peut-être est-ce caché par ses cheveux… "

" Minerva, voyons ! "

Rires…

Ils se calmèrent par un grand seau d'eau froide en revenant à leur sujet de départ. 

" Le plus urgent me paraît être d'empêcher ce gobelin d'attenter encore à la vie de Peter. Ensuite, nous pourrons nous occuper de Bartemius. "

" Le meilleur moyen serait de l'éloigner, mais on n'a pas trouvé comment le faire discrètement. "

" Il pourrait aller travailler dans un autre service. " dit le professeur Flitwick. " Chaque grade chez les gobelins correspond à un ensemble de postes où ils alternent. Il serait assez facile de l'occuper ailleurs. " (A/N : comment il sait tout ça ? Hé, vous avez vu qui joue Gripsec dans le premier film ?)

" Le tout serait de le faire en toute discrétion. "

" Je peux donner mes instructions à Véga Davis (A/N : ben oui, c'est plus Black, elle est mariée…). Elle le fera très bien. "

" Parfait. Pour Bartemius… "

Sybille – James – Lily leva la main.

" Pardon de vous interrompre, Albus, mais nous avons déjà une piste en la matière. "

" C'est un coup de poker, mais il pourrait fonctionner. "

" C'est Altaïr. Elle a contacté le shaman Roger. Elle veut aller voir Croupton. En forme semi matérielle. "

A/N : Mon truc pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la prochaine actualisation, c'est ça : le gros clifhanger que personne ne comprend.

Ne me demandez pas qui est le shaman Roger, je l'invente à l'instant. Disons que c'est un sorcier très très puissant. On en saura plus dans quelques temps.

Les personnalités de James et Lily viennent de celles d'un de mes frères et de sa femme. Décidément, ils participent beaucoup à mes histoires, puisque leur fils aîné est un de mes modèles pour Damian, dans Procès et Affrontement ! (Et ils en ont deux autres !) Et ce ne sont pas les seuls… Magda, c'est une de mes sœurs, Véga et Camille sont des mélanges, Damian tient aussi de moi (comme Sirius) et d'un autre de mes neveux. C'est chouette, les familles nombreuses ! Et puis j'ai pas de droits à leur verser !

Je sais, c'est court. Apparemment, je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres longs ici, alors que dans d'autres fics je tape du six pages (suivez mon regard…)

J'ai quand même une grosse excuse (pour une fois !) : après une absence à décourager les plus patients d'entre vous, je reprends Remus, qui n'a pas été actualisé depuis cet été, et j'envoie le chapitre suivant en même temps que celui-ci.

Le prochain chapitre sera vu par Rogue.

Oh, et je publie une fic sur X-men, si ça vous intéresse ! C'est dans Comics, X-men (en français) ou accès par mon nom.

Merci pour votre infinie patience ! !

(C'est horrible, ce que je viens d'écrire, non ? -)))


	22. Severus

Chapitre 22 : Severus 

A/N : Vous me faites faire de ces choses ! J'ai lu avant-hier une review de Océane pour Affrontement, review qui me demandait quand est-ce que j'allais mettre le prochain chapitre de la présente ! Résultat, j'y pense toute la journée, et je me retrouve à l'écrire sur papier le lendemain et surlendemain (aujourd'hui, donc), c'est à dire pendant les cours de Méthode d'Analyse de Textes, Latin et Grammaire ! Et le taper à toute allure sur un poste accès libre de ma fac pendant la pause (2 h et demi, quand même) qui me sépare de mon cours suivant… (Littérature française, si vous voulez savoir).

La chapitre 22 est donc là, je le trouve un peu court et presque bâclé… parce que je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à toutes les informations que je voulais… mais tant pis. Vous le voulez, vous l'avez eu. Bonne lecture !

PS : non, je suis pas énervée, enfin presque pas. Je reconnais (mea culpa, mea maxima culpa) que je vous fais attendre un temps infini entre les chapitres… mais j'ai une raison… allez voir ma bio…

Réponses aux reviews :

Océane : non, pas sadique, DÉBORDÉE !!

D. Q. B. (elle se reconnaîtra) : voir réponse précédente -)

Kamy le ranger : Merci ! L'histoire d'amour, pas dans Innocent mais dans Procès et Affrontement oui… 3 ! Plus les couples légitimes !

Nefra : SOS psy à votre écoute… Mouii… des jumeaux dites-vous… mmm… et des petits canaris siffleurs ? Mmmmmmmm… Eh bien, je crois que vous souffrez d'une parabole schizophrénique à tendance mythomaniaque, avec des accès de deliria familiers et de kjnbfkdjufbfueBOUGABOUGAiirhfieoiUTÉ (et autres lieux découverts à marée basse), mais c'est sans gravité, rassurez-vous. -))))))

Nuwanda : oui, je me suis bien éclatée en écrivant. Mais mon préféré, c'est le chaman Roger. Pour ton petit problème, je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner… mais ma plus grande solidarité. J'ai le même !!

Severus soupira en regardant le parc où s'ébattaient déjà les étudiants. C'était le 2 septembre. Il avait repris son bureau, sa classe, ses cours. Cela lui pesait plus que jamais. Il n'avait rien contre les potions, mais il détestait enseigner. Il haïssait Maugrey qui le lui rendait bien. Il méprisait le Ministère mais en voulait également à Dumbledore pour l'avoir fait aider Sirius. Il vouait aux gémonies le créateur de la potion Patronus pour les mêmes raisons. 

Pourtant, il ne détestait pas Sirius. Ou plutôt, il lui était indifférent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il haïssait toujours l'adolescent surdoué et bouillant qui lui avait pourri la vie 20 ans avant. Mais il avait connu depuis un homme intelligent et dont l'obstination avait quelque chose de fascinant. C'était elle seule qui l'avait gardé en vie. Et puis son organisme présentait pour un spécialiste en potions un intérêt certain. Un aspect beaucoup plus déplaisant était le filleul.

2 jours plus tôt, il était chez sa sœur. Il avait passé la nuit chez elle. Au milieu de la nuit, réveillé, il avait discuté avec elle et lui avait tout raconté. C'était le matin. Le téléphone avait sonné, elle avait décroché et discuté avec Véga Black. Puis, l'air étonné, elle lui avait passé le combiné. Il l'avait mis contre son visage et dit le mot de passe rituel : « Allô ? ». Alors, la voix désagréablement ondulante de l'omniprésent Harry Potter s'était faite entendre.

« Professeur ? »

Il était resté sans voix.

« C'est Harry Potter. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Sirius. » répondit la voix.

Façon agréable de commencer la journée.

« C'est à propos de la potion Patronus. »

Il avait essayé de le décourager. « C'est une potion surveillée. » Peine perdue. Le gosse lui avait demandé s'il connaissait cette potion. Là, il s'était presque senti insulté. C'était seulement une potion ! Puissante, certes, mais bien sûr qu'il la connaissait.

« Vous pourriez la faire, alors, si c'est nécessaire ? C'est la seule chose qui peut soigner Sirius. »

Il essaya de détourner la conversation.

« De qui est cette brillante idée ? »

« Moi. Je voudrais en apprendre plus à son sujet. »

Bon. Deuxième essai. « Il est illégal de l'enseigner à un mineur. »

« Je sais. J'ai juste besoin d'une information. »

« Et vous vous figurez que je peux vous donner cette information ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous êtes le meilleur spécialiste que je connaisse. Si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, j'irai chercher dans des livres. Mais j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que vous êtes mon professeur. Et un des meilleurs spécialistes en potions. »

Trop distrayant. Il changea de sujet.

« Vous avez un plan en tête ? »

« Oui. »

« Et quel est-il ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous en parler au téléphone. Ailleurs. » 

« Où ça ? »

« A Poudlard. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais même accepter ? »

« Parce que j'ai parlé avec Sirius. Et il m'a parlé de vous. »

_Merde, merde, merde. _« Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

« Que vous aviez passé un pacte. Les ennemis mortels ne passent pas de pacte. Ils s'éliminent. »

Sous ses yeux, tout passa sur un autre plan. Une idée lui vint en tête et s'y installa, écrasant toutes les autres. 

« Et vous vous pensez capable d'attendre encore ? »

« Vous me proposez autre chose ? »

« Pouvez-vous venir à Londres ? » Il l'entendit parler, demander quelque chose à quelqu'un qui se tenait près de lui. Sans doute Véga.

« Oui. »

« Alors venez ici. Cet après-midi. »

A trois heures, le garçon arriva, une casquette vissée sur le crâne, escorté par Véga. Magda envoya au premier étage Damian qui le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds et l'accompagna pour être sûre qu'il ne redescendrait pas en douce. Véga la suivit et ils restèrent seuls. Potter sembla perdre le peu d'assurance qui lui restait encore. Severus, qui avait prévu l'éventualité, l'entraîna dans le salon avant qu'il s'enfuie, le fit asseoir et lui versa un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Un renseignement en potions. » _Vous me l'avez déjà dit, pauvre imbécile_. « Je sais que la potion Patronus est presque illégale. Le professeur Lupin me l'a dit. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. »

« En modifiant très légèrement la préparation, il est possible d'en faire une drogue violente. » _Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui dis espèce de cinglé ? Il est mineur !_

« Oh. » Il avait légèrement rougi et semblait troublé. « Le Ministère surveille sa fabrication par certains des ingrédients, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que ces ingrédients peuvent être remplacés par d'autres ? »

_Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?_ Il répondit par automatisme. « Tous les ingrédients peuvent être remplacés. Mais les ingrédients de remplacement sont très chers. »

Il comprit brusquement ce que son étudiant voulait. La phrase suivante eut tout juste vertu de confirmation. 

« J'ai l'argent. »

_Je dois l'arrêter tout de suite_. « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour ça. »

Les yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs mais il resta impassible.. Avec leur couleur, il y avait un aspect étrangement proche du sort de la mort. Il n'en avait pas conscience. Evidemment il ne pouvait pas voir ses propres yeux. Il était encore trop énervé pour parler. Severus décida d'appuyer son refus par un argument.

« C'est illégal. Je ne devrais même pas en discuter avec vous. »

« Les ingrédients sont légaux. Et ce n'est pas moi qui préparerai la potion. »

_Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu… Filet du Diable… L'idée n'est sûrement pas de lui…_

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sirius. Ce qu'il m'a dit. Il pense que vous pouvez l'aider. Et je vous supplie. »

Il arrivait à le surprendre, en plus !

« Vous me suppliez ? »

« Oui. Je sais que vous me détestez mais je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire. » Ce terme n'appartenait sûrement pas à son vocabulaire adolescent. « J'ai besoin de vous pour aider Sirius. La potion de Patronus est la seule chose qui peut le sauver. Vous avez les connaissances pour en faire une qui ne sera pas repérée. J'ai de quoi acheter les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin. »

Un milliardaire de treize ans. Il se força à retomber à terre et secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas que vous les achetiez. Il est hors de question que vous appreniez, de quelque manière que ce soit, quels ingrédients utiliser pour contourner le Ministère. »

« Alors prenez l'argent. Je ne saurai rien. »

Il venait d'accepter. Il rua une dernière fois pour garder la tête haute.

« Je vais faire des recherches. Je ne vous garantis pas que cela réussira. » _C'est ça, mens-lui, en plus._

« Merci, professeur. »

Il avait perdu. Il préféra ne pas répondre.

Il était pressé. Il referma le sac qu'il avait à peine défait, gagna le Chemin de Traverse, transplana à Pré au Lard et rejoignit Poudlard. Là, il s'enferma directement dans son bureau et se mit au travail. Il le faisait pour Sirius. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi et cela commençait à l'énerver. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à aider cet emmerdeur patenté, le bouffon de Gryffondor, hautain, égoïste, doué à en rendre jaloux les Serdaigle ? 

Il sortit d'un de ses tiroirs cachés le vieux parchemin sur lequel son Maître de Potions avait inscrit le tableau des équivalences. Il n'était pas exhaustif, mais ses propres connaissances devraient suffire à combler les blancs. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours de son bureau à la bibliothèque de ses quartiers, transportant des livres réduits. Il les agrandit et les posa par terre, la large table était déjà occupée par les parchemins et une réserve de plumes. Il se plongea dans la recherche des équivalences légales.

Il revint à lui dans son lit. Normal, pensa-t-il d'abord puis la mémoire lui revint avec la lucidité et il se rappela qu'il s'était endormi à son bureau, un livre de potions animales comme oreiller. Qui l'avait mis au lit ? Où étaient ses travaux ?

Il fonça à son bureau par le passage secret et trouva la pièce inchangée, dans le chaos de la création, les livres empilés, les parchemins emplis roulés et cachetés, les plumes usées. Il vit un élément étranger et s'approcha. C'était un mot signé de Dumbledore.

_Severus, je vous ai trouvé endormi et ne pouvant vous réveiller je vous ai porté dans votre chambre. Je n'ai touché à rien et j'ai condamné vos quartiers le temps que vous rangiez. Venez me voir à mon bureau dès que possible._

Il se tendit en lisant le message et se força à utiliser ses réflexes. D'abord, tout ranger. Rouvrir afin que les elfes puissent faire le ménage. Aller manger, il mourait de faim. Puis aller voir Dumbledore.

« _Qui _est venu ? »

« James et Lily Potter. Ils ont pris possession de Sybille pour quelques heures. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ce château, bon sang ?

« Que voulaient-ils ? »

Le directeur lui résuma la discussion qu'il avait manqué par fatigue incontrôlable. Le rapport alarmant de la détention de Pettigrow, la lettre, et le souhait de la mère de Sirius. Une véritable histoire de fous. Et particulièrement étrange vuede son côté. Il profita de ce récit pour faire le sien : la venue de Harry Potter, la demande déguisée.

« J'ai vu que vous faisiez des recherches sur la potion de Patronus, oui. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie d'aider Sirius. » dit-il, la voix à son désespoir vibrante.

Dumbledore sourit. Mais, à sa surprise, pas un sourire de satisfaction, mais un visage amusé.

« Je peux vous éclairer sur ce point. Sirius possède un don rare dans ses capacités de Porteur. Il peut apprivoiser tout être vivant. Il l'a probablement utilisé envers vous. »

_Quel enfoiré…_

« C'est un don inconscient. Et il ne fonctionne qu'avec l'accord – inconscient lui aussi – de la personne ensorcelée. »

« C'est définitif ? »

« Le sort lui-même cesse de fonctionner au bout de quelques minutes. Mais il modifie les perceptions. Et ses effets, dans le comportement, sont beaucoup plus longs. C'est ce qui vous arrive. »

« Je suis toujours ensorcelé, alors ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Non. Vous êtes totalement lucide. Le sort d'Apprivoisement a simplement laissé sortir quelque chose. »

« Quelle chose ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix mourante.

« Probablement quelque chose que vous reteniez depuis longtemps. Depuis que vous avez rencontré Sirius sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand  vous étiez enfants » l'acheva Dumbledore.

A/N : pour le prochain chapitre, qui prendra un peu de temps parce qu'il ne faut pas s'habituer quand même, je pense prendre Fudge (Cornelius). Ça promet, hein ?


	23. Cornelius mais si c'est vrai !

Chapitre 23 : Cornelius (Mais si, c'est vrai !)

A/N : Je vous préviens je fais une bouffée de Pennaquisme (de Pennac, Daniel) aiguë, en ce moment… quelle idée, aussi, de relire in extenso Messieurs les Enfants ! Enfin, le mal est fait. Je vais essayer de limiter les dégâts, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Nefra : Oui, Fudge, je confirme. Pour l'impatience, tu fais très bien semblant ! Comment va l'Allemagne ? Je suppose que ma chauve-souris va bien, la carte de vœux qu'elle m'a envoyée pour Noël était très gaie. J'ai des photos, ça t'intéresse ?

****

Kamy le ranger : Ouah ! Que d'enthousiasme ! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'en ai bien besoin… Lol.

****

Océane : C'est pas les idées le problème, je les ai ! Mais j'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour écrire et le temps, j'en ai peu. J'en suis à écrire pendant les cours, à la fac… Je précise que j'écris tout en prenant des notes !

****

Alana chantelune : (air naïf) Je vous fais attendre tant que ça ? Non, pas taper ! ! ! ! ! ! o)

****

DKB : Je survivrai. Merci de ta sollicitude.

****

Nuwanda : Je crois que je me suis assez bien débrouillée, oui. Mais ce qui m'a surtout plu, c'est taper sur… Vous verrez.

Note spéciale : La publication du précédent chapitre a été la croix et la bannière comme je l'ai expliqué dans les notes, j'en ai écrit une partie sans filet, ne pouvant consulter mes notes. La partie la plus casse-gueule était la discussion au téléphone : je l'avais écrite entièrement, mais, naturellement, je ne l'avais pas sur moi et je n'ai pu utiliser, pour les répliques de Harry, que celles de Severus. Les deux conversations aboutissent à peu près au même point, mais par des chemins légèrement différents. Voici donc le texte d'origine, à partir du moment où Rogue prend le combiné :

" Rogue : Allô ?

Harry : Professeur ?

Rogue : …

Harry : C'est Harry Potter, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. 

Rogue : A quel sujet ?

Harry : Sirius. Je sais que vous êtes au courant. Il m'a raconté.

Rogue : Ah. 

Harry : Remus Lupin m'a parlé de la Potion de Patronus. 

Rogue : C'est une potion surveillée. 

Harry : Je sais, ce sont des renseignements que je veux. Ça pourrait le guérir ? 

Rogue : Oui. 

Harry : Vous êtes sûr ? 

Rogue (énervé) : Evidemment ! 

Harry : Pas la peine de vous énerver, on n'est pas à Poudlard. (Véga intervient pour le calmer)

Rogue : De qui est cette brillante idée ?

Harry : De moi, mais vous ne savez pas de quelle idée il s'agit. Je veux connaître cette potion.

Rogue : Il est illégal de l'enseigner à un mineur.

Harry : Je n'ai pas besoin de la formule. Je veux savoir comment obtenir l'autorisation du Ministère.

Rogue : Et vous vous figurez que je peux vous donner cette information ?

Harry : Non, mais j'ai besoin de vous quand même.

Rogue : Et pourquoi donc ? 

Harry : Parce que j'ai besoin d'un spécialiste en potions et que vous êtes le seul que je connaisse.

Rogue : Vous avez un plan en tête ? 

Harry : Oui. 

Rogue : Et quel est-il ? 

Harry : Pas au téléphone. 

Rogue : Où ça ? 

Harry : A Poudlard. Le soir de la rentrée. 

Rogue : Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais même accepter ? 

Harry : Ce que m'a dit Sirius. 

Rogue (inquiet) : Que vous a-t-il dit ? 

Harry : Que vous aviez passé un pacte. Des ennemis mortels ne passent pas de pacte. Ils s'éliminent. Vous avez capturé Pettigrow. Et vous savez aussi que je chercherai tous les moyens pour vous mener un enfer si vous n'acceptez pas. 

Rogue : Et vous vous pensez capable d'attendre encore ?

Harry : Vous me proposez de vous voir avant ? 

Rogue : Pouvez-vous venir à Londres ? 

Harry : (Parle à Véga.) Chez votre sœur ? Oui. 

Rogue : Alors venez ici. Cet après-midi. 

Harry : Merci. "

Maintenant que j'ai résolu ce point qui me tracassait, on peut se lancer dans l'histoire.

~*~ ß petit symbole de séparation des paragraphes, bla bla bla, m'énerve au plus haut point mais indispensable !

" Oldfield, amenez-moi le rapport 523 de la commission des Sports. "

Cornelius rentra la tête qu'il avait passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau et alla s'asseoir. Il était en train de faire un travail d'un ennui profond, qui consistait à examiner les rapports en retard des différents commissions du Ministère. Il aurait aimé s'en passer encore, mais ses subordonnés avaient manifesté leur impatience par des notes répétées et de plus en plus véhémentes et il s'était résolu à se sacrifier. Pourquoi cette tâche ne pouvait-elle pas être confiée à des secrétaires, ou même à une ? Ce n'était pas un travail très difficile, n'importe qui pouvait bien lire ces rapports, cocher les fautes d'orthographe – mais à quoi servaient donc les plumes automatiques ? – et transmettre à la comptabilité les demandes de matériel. Sa secrétaire lui apporta le rapport. Il le regarda d'un œil morne – au moins quinze centimètres d'épaisseur – et commanda un repas. Il aurait de la chance s'il rentrait avant neuf heures ce soir.

~*~

Il passa un long moment à griffonner dans les marges des parchemins. Le texte était incompréhensible, il faudrait le réécrire entièrement, et il devrait à nouveau le lire. Quel ennui ! Il s'arrêta enfin, rassembla les demandes de matériel à transmettre à la comptabilité et posa sa plume.

" Vous avez fait du bon travail, monsieur le ministre ? "

La voix était désincarnée. Il leva brusquement la tête et découvrit, debout devant la cheminée, une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Elle marcha vers lui en s'appuyant sur le sol, mais la lumière passait doucement à travers elle. Une forme semi matérielle. Mais qui était-ce ?

" Je suis Altaïr Black. La petite-fille d'Arcturus Llewellyn, la nièce de Procyon Llewellyn, et la mère de Sirius Black. Puis-je m'asseoir ? "

Il hocha nerveusement la tête – ne jamais contrarier une Llewellyn – et elle s'assit gracieusement dans la fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

" Je suis venue vous parler de mon fils. Vous l'aviez deviné, j'espère ? "

Altaïr Black. Une des meilleures futures Auror, une aussi des premières victimes de Celui Dont On Ne Devait Pas Prononcer le Nom. Très belle, très intelligente, mais assez mauvais caractère et têtue comme un régiment de baudets. Elle avait fait le malheur d'une génération de sorciers en épousant un moldu – c'était assez logique de la part d'une Llewellyn, même si nombreux étaient qui pensaient encore que c'était un gâchis de mêler des pouvoirs si forts à des gens qui en étaient dépourvus. Son fils, c'était le condamné à mort (A/N : Allez-y, faites des commentaires) qui s'était obstiné à survivre assez longtemps pour lui causer parmi les pires ennuis de sa carrière. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ?

" J'avais d'abord pensé aller voir Bartemius Croupton, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Vous êtes plus important, et il m'a donc paru préférable de m'adresser à vous – non, ne cherchez pas à prévenir votre secrétaire, elle est rentrée chez elle et il est inutile d'appeler la sécurité, je serais partie depuis longtemps avant qu'ils arrivassent (A/N : Oui, c'est du français, c'est un imparfait du subjonctif, et ma prof de Langue Française a dit qu'il fallait en mettre un après un conditionnel. Bien, m'dame.). Posez donc votre baguette sur la table, afin que nous puissions admirer les ornementations d'or et d'ivoire incrustées dans sa poignée. Non, pas cette baguette. L'autre. "

Il tira lentement de sa manche sa baguette cachée, que personne à ce jour ne connaissait, et la posa sur la table.

" Ne sous-estimez pas un fantôme, monsieur le ministre. Je peux traverser les murs, aller sous l'eau, dans l'espace, dans la roche ou le métal en fusion. Je peux faire appel au savoir et à l'intelligence de millions de personnes qui ne demandent que ça. Je sais ce que vous avez mangé ce matin et il y a trois ans, ce dont vos enfants rêvent la nuit, la couleur de la robe que votre femme aimerait acquérir en plus des cinquante-sept qu'elle a déjà. Comme vous le savez, je lis dans votre esprit. Par un sortilège très intéressant qui ne prendra fin que quand je le désirerai, je peux également exercer une action sur les objets physiques. Vous allez m'écouter très attentivement. "

Il ne demandait que ça.

" Je vais résumer pour vous ce qui s'est passé. Mon fils, qui pourrait être aujourd'hui un homme heureux, marié et père de famille, et défendrait de toutes ses forces le monde des sorciers contre ses ennemis, est en train de mourir à petit feu dans un hôpital, sous le regard de ses amis impuissants, y compris un garçon de quatorze ans, parce que vous n'avez pas voulu reconnaître la vérité, et que vous n'avez pas encore fait l'effort de signer un papier qui autoriserait les médico-mages à lui administrer la potion qui le sauverait (A/N : oui, je sais, je viens de faire une phrase de plusieurs lignes. J'y peux rien si Altaïr parle comme ça. o) Non, en fait, je lis pas que Pennac, je lis aussi la Princesse de Clèves et question phrases longues, croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour). "

Elle se tut un moment, comme pour le jauger. Il s'efforça de retenir encore le tremblement qui le menaçait.

" Vous allez contacter Barty Croupton à la première heure demain et lui faire admettre l'innocence de mon fils. Vous allez ensuite suivre la procédure qui vous ordonne de faire juger au plus tôt Peter Pettigrow et donner aux médico-mages le pouvoir de soigner mon fils. Ai-je été claire ? "

" Parfaitement. " bredouilla Cornelius (A/N : je viens de me rendre compte que c'est le nom du conseiller de Babar).

" Très bien. Ne vous leurrez pas, monsieur le ministre. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à me comporter de manière plus violente si vous n'agissez pas comme vous le devez (A/N : Elle me fait penser à Ombrage, là). Je suis un fantôme. Les lois de ce pays ne reconnaissent aucune responsabilité juridique aux fantômes et quoi que je fasse, je resterai parfaitement innocente et rien ne pourra être mis sur le dos de personnes vivantes. Je suis toujours claire ? "

" O-Oui. ".

" Très bien. Bonne nuit, monsieur le ministre. "

Sur ce, elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cheminée et s'y enfonça tranquillement.

~*~

Cornelius passa la nuit au Ministère. Il se retrouva bientôt seul à son étage. Les elfes circulaient entre les bureaux, faisaient le ménage, notaient la quantité de nourriture consommée. Il amena lui-même le dossier au département des Sports et le posa sur la table de la secrétaire principale avec une longue note expliquant les erreurs qu'il avait trouvées et ce qu'il conseillait de faire. Il prit ensuite les dossiers en attente sur son bureau et les traita. Enfin, vers une heure du matin, il put s'arrêter et réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui du reste, il était trop tard maintenant, sa femme lui poserait des questions et l'accuserait encore d'avoir une maîtresse (A/N : il faudrait peut-être que je me calme. Mon Ministère est aussi pourri qu'un fromage avarié). Il songeait encore et encore à ce que lui avait dit sa visiteuse ectoplasmique : aller voir Barty Croupton puis joindre Sainte Mangouste. Le vieux Barty ne le croirait jamais. Il n'avait aucune envie d'argumenter face à lui. Il prit le dossier Black – une encyclopédie – et se plongea dedans comme s'il cherchait de l'or. Il trouva facilement la liste des preuves retenues, raturée et chiffonnée. Force fut de lui reconnaître qu'aucune ne tenait, surtout face aux preuves apportées par Severus Rogue et cet emmerdeur de Procyon Llewellyn. Un emmerdeur qui savait tenir son monde. Les départements qu'il avait gérés avaient enregistré des progrès fulgurants qui étaient retombés comme des soufflés après son départ (A/N : je devrais peut-être aussi me calmer un peu sur les comparaisons).

Il regarda vingt fois toutes les preuves, les photographies animées, la retranscription de l'interrogatoire de Peter Pettigrow, interrogatoire qu'il avait d'ailleurs présidé, les rapports des médico-mages. Tout se tenait parfaitement. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer ni cacher ce dossier. Il devait boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie et relancer l'enquête, ou plutôt le jugement. Il écrivit une courte note et alla vers la volière prendre un hibou. 

~*~

(A/N : Mais à qui a-t-il bien pu écrire ?)

~*~

(A/N : Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça faisait quelques jours que je n'avais pas écrit, j'ai besoin de me défouler, c'est tombé sur vous, pas de bol. Voyez les choses du bon côté, en général, c'est là que j'écris le mieux.)

~*~

Vingt minutes après son hibou urgent, Bartemius se matérialisa dans la zone de transplanage privé, l'air furieux.

" Alors, quelle est cette bonne raison pour que vous me dérangiez à trois heures du matin ? "

" Je sais l'heure qu'il est et je vous prierai de vous rappeler à qui vous vous adressez, Bartemius. Venez. C'est dans mon bureau. "

Ils allèrent droit vers la grande table où les pièces du dossier s'étalaient.

" Il est temps de reprendre les choses correctement. Nous avons beaucoup trop tardé et un homme risque d'en mourir. Si cela se produit, la faute en retombera entièrement sur nous et nous serons bien chanceux si nous en réchappons sans trop de remous. Vous devez prononcer l'innocence de Sirius Black. "

Bartemius le considéra avec des yeux ronds et cilla plusieurs fois.

" Je vous demande pardon, monsieur le ministre ? "

" Vous m'avez entendu. Faites paraître une annonce au plus vite et traitez Peter Pettigrow comme il le mérite. Je m'occupe du reste. "

" Vous vous sentez bien, monsieur le ministre ? "

" JE ME SENS PARFAITEMENT BIEN, BARTEMIUS ! ! "

" Alors pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? "

La mâchoire crispée, Cornelius raconta la visite d'Altaïr Llewellyn. 

" Infâme… " grogna Bartemius. " Manipulatrice… Comment ose-t-elle ? "

" C'est son fils. Elle connaît la vérité aussi bien que nous, si ce n'est mieux. Et vous savez quel est son caractère. "

Bartemius maugréa un moment. Cornelius soupira.

" La mort d'Altaïr Llewellyn a été une grande perte pour le monde des sorciers. Elle était sans pareille. Nous manquons de personnages de cette envergure. "

Bartemius se tut, s'écarta autant que possible de lui et se mit au travail. Cornelius prit un parchemin, une plume, et commença à écrire.

~*~

Le jour était levé quand il posa enfin sa plume. Il avait écrit plusieurs lettres d'explications ou d'excuses celle qu'il finissait à l'instant était l'autorisation réclamée par Altaïr. Il roula le parchemin, le cacheta et l'attacha à la patte d'un des hiboux qu'un elfe lui avait apportés.

" Amène cette lettre au service expérimental de Sainte Mangouste. "

~*~

En milieu de matinée, le hibou de Sainte Mangouste lui revint. Il portait un parchemin avec le sceau de Poudlard. Il le déroula.

__

Mon cher Cornelius

Altaïr Llewellyn, Procyon Llewellyn, Véga Davis, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue, Minerva Mc Gonagall et moi-même vous remercions.

Sirius vous présentera ses remerciements de vive voix quand vous viendrez le voir.

Cordialement

Albus Dumbledore.

~*~*~

A/N : Ça m'amuse de finir comme ça. Je crains que ce ne soit pas très long mais vous l'avez attendu tellement longtemps que ça devrait passer… Non, justement ? Tant pis.

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à embêter Croupton le plus possible… Je l'aime pas…

Les deux prochains chapitres sont prévus : un " Harry " et un pas encore déterminé. Arrivée prévue… je sais pas quand. Si je fais très très vite, la semaine prochaine. Sinon, j'essaierai de vous l'envoyer de Versailles. Salut !

PS : Review !


	24. Harry

__

Chapitre 24 : Harry

A/N : Ecrire pendant les examens… si j'avais un jour eu une idée pareille… Ecrire pour passer le temps, je veux bien. Mais devoir écrire à chaque moment possible parce que j'ai une tripotée d'histoire en cours… C'est un vrai boulot ! Et pas rétribué, en plus ! Sauf par les reviews. A bons entendeurs…

Réponses aux reviews, justement :

****

Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen : J'ai déjà répondu à ce message, non ? (rigole). C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des reviews de toi, même si ton pseudo fait péter les plombs de mon correcteur d'orthographe ! Au fait, tu m'avais pas dit pour le précédent que c'était le dernier ? Non, pas taper !

****

Kamy : Moi, j'ai dit que tu étais trop enthousiaste ? Ça doit faire un sacré moment alors parce que j'ai complètement oublié. Non, tu n'es pas trop enthousiaste. Tu es juste très enthousiaste, et ça fait plaisir de trouver des reviews comme ça. Je préfère ça au contraire et crois-moi, j'en ai eu.

(Parenthèse) Oh la la, je dois me calmer moi, si je commence à casser du sucre sur le dos de mes lecteurs… Je continue.

****

Océane la malicieuse : Ah, l'idée que Rogue va préparer la potion pour Sirius, c'est bizarre, hein ? Moi, ça m'éclate !

Je vais essayer, j'ai dit ESSAYER, d'écrire une longueur décente. Je suis bien échauffée : je viens de finir de taper 10 pages de X-men. La preuve que les miracles arrivent ! Non, je rigole. Bref, bonne lecture et allez lentement, on sait jamais…

(Oh la la, je suis en forme moi ce soir)

Harry était dans la Salle Commune avec Ron et Hermione. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs (A/N : rappel du programme de la quatrième année : les Bubobulbs, l'astrologie, la révolte des Gobelins, les antidotes, le sortilège d'Attraction, l'élevage d'animaux, la transformation de dindes en cochons d'Inde…)

Le professeur Mc Gonagall entra et se dirigea vers eux.

" Potter, je voudrais vous parler. Suivez-moi. "

Harry posa sa plume et accompagna Mc Gonagall hors de la Salle Commune. Elle s'arrêta devant un mur du couloir et le tapota avec sa baguette. Une porte apparut elle l'ouvrit.

" Entrez. "

Harry découvrit une petite pièce bien rangée, aux fenêtres garnies de rideaux de velours écossais. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Au-dessus, dans un tableau, un chaton jouait avec une pelote de laine. Harry comprit qu'il était dans les quartiers de Mc Gonagall.

" Asseyez-vous. Tenez, prenez un biscuit. "

Le professeur lui tendit une assiette de griffons aux amandes. Harry croqua l'aile d'un griffon tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Mc Gonagall l'avait fait venir ici.

" C'est Sirius ? " demanda-t-il en avalant brusquement son biscuit.

" Oui. " Elle lui versa une tasse de thé. " Cornélius Fudge a autorisé l'hôpital à lui administrer la potion de Patronus. "

" Ça veut dire qu'il le pense innocent ? " demanda Harry dont le cœur fit un bond.

" Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet mais je pense que nous pouvons considérer les choses comme cela. "

Harry sentit qu'il aurait pu sauter au plafond.

" Personne ne sait ce qui a pu provoquer cette décision, mais l'autorisation a été donnée et les médecins ont une totale liberté de mouvement. Seul Sirius n'est pas au courant. "

" Pourquoi ? "

Le visage de Mc Gonagall devint grave.

" Son état s'est aggravé cette nuit. Il est entré dans la quatrième phase de l'intoxication aux Détraqueurs. "

" Combien est-ce qu'il y en a ? "

" Cinq. Sirius peut encore être sauvé, mais il est très affaibli et il faut faire vite. Le professeur Rogue va préparer la potion. C'est un des meilleurs Maîtres de Potions du pays. "

" Je sais. " dit Harry sans réfléchir.

Mc Gonagall le regarda par dessus ses lunettes, mais ne dit rien.

" La Potion de Patronus est très délicate à préparer. Le Patronus qui y est mêlé a une grande importance. Le professeur Rogue a insisté pour utiliser votre Patronus et vous faire participer à la préparation de cette potion, bien que vous soyez mineur. Le professeur Dumbledore est parvenu à obtenir du Ministère l'autorisation à agir ainsi, mais à une condition. Vous devrez garder un secret absolu sur cette potion. En dehors du Ministre de la Magie et de quelques personnes à Poudlard – ainsi que Sirius, bien sûr – tout le monde devra croire que c'est le Patronus du professeur Dumbledore qui a été utilisé. Vous ne devrez rien dire à vos amis, du moins tant que les lois concernant les sorciers de premier cycle n'auront pas été modifiées, ce qui a peu de chance de se produire. "

" Mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire quand je reviendrai ? "

" Vous allez utiliser un Retourneur de Temps. "

Elle sortit d'une poche de sa robe le petit sablier accroché à sa longue chaîne.

" Je ne vous cache pas que l'obtenir a été également assez problématique, mais l'argument que cela faciliterait grandement le secret semble avoir pesé un certain poids dans la discussion. Nous avons soigneusement chronométré les choses. Vous aurez le temps de préparer la potion avec le professeur Rogue – nous vous avons donné quelques minutes supplémentaires par sécurité – puis vous reviendrez d'une heure en arrière et vous retournerez à la tour Gryffondor. Pour vos amis, il ne se sera écoulé que quelques minutes. S'ils vous posent des questions – et ils vous en poseront sûrement – vous leur direz que je voulais vous parler de vos fonctions d'Attrapeur. Vous avez bien compris ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Parfait. Prenez cet escalier, il vous mènera directement au bureau du professeur Rogue.

Harry se leva. Mc Gonagall se dirigea vers un rideau écossais aux teintes vertes, bleues et jaunes, qu'elle toucha de sa baguette en murmurant " _Ad serpentem_ ". Elle écarta ensuite le rideau et fit signe à Harry de descendre.

" Un dernier mot. Profitez bien de ce cours. Vous n'en recevrez probablement plus aucun autre de ce type. "

Harry descendit l'escalier tout en répétant la phrase dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que Mc Gonagall avait voulu lui dire ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de parler que de la potion. C'était peut-être à propos de Rogue. Peut-être que c'était lié au pacte qu'il avait passé avec Sirius. Quand Harry lui avait téléphoné, il s'était montré sec, comme d'habitude, mais il l'avait écouté, et il avait coopéré. Et puis c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce que Harry vienne, même si la loi l'interdisait.

Harry arriva à une porte entrouverte. Il la poussa timidement.

" Entrez, Potter. Fermez la porte, je vous prie. "

Harry obéit. La porte, d'épais bois noir renforcé de fer, comme toutes celles des cachots, était ornée de trois serpents, un bleu, un jaune et un rouge.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était dans le bureau de Rogue. Il détestait cette pièce à cause des bocaux emplis de substances répugnantes et d'embryons d'animaux non identifiables (un jour où ils en parlaient, pendant la troisième année, Hermione leur avait dit qu'aucun Maître de Potions n'avait le droit de détenir ni d'utiliser d'embryons humains). Rogue, dans ses éternelles robes noires, était debout à une table, lui tournant le dos.

" Venez ici, Potter. Et arrêtez de fixer ces étagères. Ce ne sont que des ingrédients. "

" On va en utiliser ? " demanda Harry en s'approchant et en regardant un terrarium où des cafards se promenaient.

" Non. Si vous aviez lu votre livre de quatrième année, vus sauriez que les produits nécrologiques ne s'utilisent que dans les poisons, les potions médicinales et les engrais. Pas dans les potions cérébrales. Maintenant, mettez ces gantes et allez chercher le plant d'Euphoria qui est sur mon bureau. Faites attention à ce que les tiges ne touchent pas votre visage. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous assommer. "

Harry amena le pot de terre cuite qui contenait, planté dans du sable, une plante haute comme son bras, à la tige bleu-vert enroulée en délicates volutes et pourvue de petites feuilles allongées, d'indigo à violet. Les feuilles remuèrent légèrement quand il posa le pot sur la table, à côté d'une rangée de flacon en verre gravé (dont un grand pot de sucre en poudre), en métal brillant, et d'une assiette contenant une grande feuille d'Alihosty, qui ressemblait à de l'oseille. Il y avait aussi un Gallion, un verre de vin rouge, une coupe contenant une grosse grappe de raisin blanc, une tablette de chocolat, une fève de cacao, et une jatte qui contenait des excroissances de dos de Murtlap conservées dans de la saumure. Ils en utilisaient parfois en classe. Il y avait enfin une grande balance, plusieurs couteaux, un marteau et un ciseau à métal, une cuillère à café, une autre à soupe, une longue spatule en bois, plusieurs coupes vides et une louche. A côté de la table, il y avait un grand chaudron d'or, gravé de runes et de hiéroglyphes, où frémissait un liquide laiteux.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'Euphoria ? "

" Une plante créée par hybridation entre caféier, Alihosty et oranger. Elle est cultivée exclusivement en serre. Elle peut déclencher par simple contact des hallucinations et de l'hystérie. Le seul moyen de neutraliser ses effets est d'assommer la victime. "

Rogue alla poser sur son bureau le livre qu'il consultait. Il prit le marteau et le ciseau et commença à couper le Gallion en deux.

" Prenez la limaille de fer et mesurez-en cinq grammes. Vous les mettrez en même temps que moi. "

Harry regarda les étiquettes des flacons. Il en connaissait certains, mais pas tous. Il trouva la limaille de fer – du fer râpé, en fait – et mesura cinq grammes sur la balance. Il les versa dans le chaudron quand Rogue y plongea le Gallion.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut de l'or ? "

" Pour attirer le cheveu de farfadet vers le foie. Il soignera les lésions digestives. Le fer traite l'anémie. En réalité, beaucoup de ces ingrédients traitent les symptômes de l'intoxication aux Détraqueurs. Seuls quelques uns combattent la malédiction. A l'heure actuelle, aucune potion ne peut traiter directement une malédiction aussi puissante. "

" Et ça fonctionnera ? "

" Potter… Est-ce que vous croyez sincèrement que le Ministère a fait autant de difficultés pour nous autoriser à administrer à votre parrain une potion qui n'aurait aucune efficacité ? "

" Non. "

" A la bonne heure. Faites fonctionner votre tête, Potter. Prouvez-moi qu'il y a encore des neurones en état de marche derrière cette cicatrice. "

Harry le regarda avec colère mais n'osa pas l'insulter à son tour.

" Et ne me regardez pas comme ça. A votre âge, vous devriez être capable de faire la différence entre une méchanceté et une simple plaisanterie. "

Il lui tendit une coupe vide et lui désigna un flacon en verre doré.

" Prenez vingt-quatre perles et mettez-les dans la coupe. N'en perdez pas et n'en écrasez pas. Une seule de ces perles vaut plus que son poids en or ou en diamant. "

Harry ouvrit le flacon et vit que l'aspect doré du verre provenait des petites sphères, grosses comme un gros petit pois, qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. A vue de nez, il en compta trente. Il sortit avec précaution les vingt-quatre demandées et les mit dans la coupe.

" C'est ça, les perles d'Arabie ? "

" Oui. Ce sont des fruits. "

Harry fit tourner doucement une perle avec son doigt. Elle était ferme, couleur d'or avec des reflets jaune vert, parfaitement sphérique, avec juste une petite marque plus sombre là où elle avait été attaché à sa tige. Il essaya en vain de les différencier les unes des autres. Elles étaient toutes identiques.

" A quoi est-ce qu'elles vont servir ? "

" Elles aideront le Patronus à agir dans le sang. Normalement, son action se limite au système nerveux, comme vous avez sans doute pu le voir. "

Harry hocha la tête.

Rogue prit la tablette de chocolat, la mit dans une coupe et y jeta un sort de chauffage intensif. Le chocolat commença à se ramollir.

" Quand il sera complètement fondu, ajoutez-y les perles et remuez doucement, en faisant attention à n'en écraser aucune. "

Harry attendit quelques minutes. Quand le chocolat fut fondu, il y ajouta les perles et tourna doucement afin de bien les entourer de chocolat fondu. Enfin, il ne resta plus dans la coupe qu'une masse brune, liquide, avec vingt-quatre petites boules.

" Versez-le dans le chaudron. Mettez des gants, le bol est brûlant. "

Le chocolat, complètement fondu, coula directement dans le chaudron, emportant les perles. Harry reposa la bol vide à côté des instruments utilisé. Rogue lui donna la fève de cacao, posée dans un grand plat à hauts rebords, ainsi que le marteau, et la chargea de la casser en morceaux. Il prit un couteau fin, choisit trois grains de raisin sur la grappe et commença à les éplucher avant de les ouvrir pour ôter leurs pépins. Il en prit un quatrième, qu'il mangea.

" Prenez-en si vous voulez. Il est très bon. "

Harry goûta au raisin et l'aima.

(A/N : c'est du raisin italien, celui qui fait d'énormes grains verts, avec des pépins minuscules. C'est mon préféré.)

Rogue prit le plat où était la fève de cacao concassée en y ajouta les grains de raisin épluchés. Il mélangea le tout avec un sort et versa le mélange dans le chaudron. Le liquide était maintenant marron clair, avec une délicieuse odeur de chocolat. Il y ajouta le verre de vin rouge.

" C'est du vin cuit. Il ne contient presque plus d'alcool. Il va agir sur le système nerveux. Maintenant, il faut attendre un moment. "

Il attira deux chaises de son bureau et ils s'assirent.

Harry regarda la table.

" Professeur… Ces ingrédients… Ils sont soumis à autorisation particulière ? "

" Ça dépend desquels. Plusieurs sont utilisés en cours et ne présentent pas de danger. D'autres ne doivent être manipulés que par des sorciers expérimentés. Deux appartiennent à la catégorie A de substances interdites à la vente (A/N : je vous laisse deviner lesquelles). "

" Comment peut-on se les procurer, alors ? "

" En allant les chercher soi-même. Ou en les achetant sur le marché noir. C'est une source de revenus très importants pour ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre et qui ne craignent pas le Ministère. "

" Comme chez Barjow et Beurk ? "

Rogue le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

" Puis-je savoir comment vous connaissez cette boutique ? "

" Je m'y suis retrouvé par accident pendant un transport par poudre de Cheminette. "

Rogue eut une légère moue de dédain.

" Pour votre culture générale, Barjow et Beurk est loin d'être le meilleur fournisseur d'ingrédients de classe A sur le Chemin des Embrumes. Il est surtout spécialisé dans l'achat et la vente d'objets de magie noire. "

" Je sais. "

" Oh, vous le savez ? "

Harry se sentit devenir écarlate.

" Lors de votre petite escapade accidentelle, je suppose ? "

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête.

" Et je suppose que le directeur est au courant ? "

Harry secoua la tête.

" Voyez-vous ça. C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez ? "

" Non. Mais je crois que vous le connaissez. "

" Ah. Ce ne serait pas Lucius Malefoy, par hasard ? "

" Oui. Il voulait vendre des objets qu'il détenait chez lui. C'était pendant l'été avant ma deuxième année. "

" Hm. Vous ne m'apprenez rien, Potter, mais vous auriez dû en parler au directeur, ou à votre directrice de maison. "

" Personne ne m'a vu. "

" Vous n'en serez jamais sûr. "

" Vous connaissez cette boutique ? "

" Ça ne vous regarde pas. "

Rogue se leva et retourna près de chaudron. Harry le rejoignit.

" Professeur… Je ne voulais pas être impertinent… "

Rogue soupira.

" Vous n'êtes pas impertinent, Potter, vous êtes simplement d'une curiosité excessive. Remettez vos gants, sortez le plant d'Euphoria et passez-le moi. Ne cassez pas les racines. "

Harry creusa autour de la tige pour dégager les racines, courtes et arrondies, prit la plante et la donna à Rogue. Le professeur la nettoya du sable puis la plongea dans le chaudron en la tenant par l'extrémité de la tige et lui fit faire quelques tours dans différents sens avant de la lâcher. Elle disparut dans le liquide qui prit une couleur bleue avec quelques reflets dorés.

" La question de votre curiosité et de la mesure dans laquelle il est possible de la satisfaire est un sujet de discussion passionnée entre le professeur Dumbledore et Procyon Llewellyn. Votre parrain aimait beaucoup s'y joindre quand il en avait la force. "

Rogue prit le pot et alla le poser sur un étagère.

" La curiosité est un trait familial chez les Potter, mais elle doit être employée à bon escient et dans de bonnes conditions. Se glisser dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque avec une cape d'invisibilité est une chose. Chercher des renseignements là où tout le monde veut votre mort en est une autre. Attendez un peu avant de jouer les espions. Bien d'autres que vous y ont laissé la vie. "

Harry resta bouche bée. Comment est-ce que Rogue était au courant pour la bibliothèque ?

" Une dernière chose. Sachez à qui poser vos questions. Trouver une information ne vaut jamais de se faire massacrer par celui à qui vous l'avez demandée. "

Rogue retourna devant le chaudron et choisit quelques flacons parmi la rangée posé sur la table.

" Venez là, Potter. J'ai besoin de vous. Prenez une patte de libellule, deux mesures de la poudre rose dans ce flacon et une grosse cuillère à soupe de sucre en poudre, et mettez-les dans le chaudron. "

" Dans quel ordre ? "

" Peu importe. "

Harry ouvrit les pots, sortit une fine patte de libellule, mesura une cuillère de sucre et deux mesures de la fine poudre rose qui volait dans l'air et se colla à ses manches.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette poudre ? "

" C'est pour rendre la potion assimilable par le sang. "

" Je croyais que Sirius devrait la boire. "

" Il n'en a plus la force. La potion lui sera injectée. Elle agira ainsi encore plus rapidement. "

Harry versa la poudre dans le chaudron. Les reflets dorés augmentèrent.

Rogue prit une pointe de couteau d'une poudre couleur d'os. Sur l'étiquette, Harry vit le dessin d'une sorte de chèvre blanche rayée de gris, portant sur le front deux cornes vrillées et recourbées, l'une derrière l'autre.

" C'est de la corne de bicorne. L'espèce a disparu depuis longtemps mais on retrouve encore des squelettes enfouis dans des marais, en Europe du Nord. "

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a disparu ? "

" Chasse intensive. Les moldus trouvaient l'espèce particulièrement décorative en trophée de chasse et les sorciers utilisaient les hautes capacités de son organisme à se défendre contre les sorts et les infections. Les premier antibiotiques sorciers contenaient du sang de bicorne. Ses cornes ont le même effet que la corne de licorne, mais l'espèce n'est pas protégée comme la licorne, dont on ne peut utiliser que les crins et la salive. La corne avant de bicorne est utilisée pour les potions protectrices, et la corne arrière, comme ici, sert à lutter contre les effets d'un poison. Elle est plus fréquente que la corne avant, qui coûte très cher. Je n'en possède pas ici. "

Harry regarda la pièce, aux murs recouverts d'ingrédients. Une petite porte était ouverte sur une pièce sombre, où il devinait de nouvelles étagères. Probablement la réserve d'ingrédients.

" Combien y a-t-il de substances en tout ? "

" Jamais compté. Plusieurs millions, peut-être d'avantage. J'en ai ici environ 4000. Beaucoup de substances peuvent être remplacées en en mélangeant d'autres, ou avec de simples méthodes chimiques. Le cacao et le chocolat que nous avons pris sont là à la place d'un cacao très particulier, très rare. Compte tenu des circonstances, je n'avais pas le temps de me faire livrer par le sorcier qui le cultive. "

" Il y a des sorciers qui cultivent des ingrédients ? "

" Oui. Un certain nombre de plantes des serres du château se retrouvent directement ici. D'autres plantes ne peuvent pousser que sous un climat particulier, comme la fève de cacao dont je vous ai parlé, et la culture doit se faire à un endroit précis. Mais le métier le plus spectaculaire dans le domaine des potions est celui de récoltant. "

" Récoltant ? "

" Oui. Un récoltant est un sorcier spécialisé en potions, qui parcourt le monde entier à la recherche d'ingrédients et les revend ensuite. C'est ce que je fais pendant les vacances d'été. C'est également ce que Véga Llewellyn faisait avant de rencontrer son mari. C'est un métier dangereux. La concurrence entre les récoltants vendeurs est très féroces. Il y a quelques années, un récoltant a été envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir assassiné un de ses collègues. "

Rogue regarda sa montre et reposa la louche avec laquelle il tournait la potion.

" Nous sommes dans les temps. C'est le moment d'ajouter les derniers ingrédients avant le Patronus. Prenez un cheveu de farfadet dans ce pot et lâchez-le au dessus du chaudron, le plus haut possible. Ensuite, mettez vos gants et coupez dans la feuille d'Alihosty un disque d'un pouce de diamètre. Prenez des pinces pour la mettre dans le chaudron. "

Harry ajouta les ingrédients demandé alors que Rogue coupait et pesait vingt grammes d'excroissance de dos de Murtlap avant de les plonger dans le chaudron. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre.

" Encore dix minutes avant d'ajouter le Patronus. "

Il retournait s'asseoir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Rogue pointa sa baguette vers la table et le chaudron.

" _Aspectus Inversus _! "

Il fit signe à Harry de se cacher derrière la porte par laquelle il était entré et alla ouvrir. Harry entendit la voix de Pansy Parkinson.

" Professeur, Drago est tombé, on pense qu'il s'est tordu le poignet. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas emmené à l'infirmerie ? "

" Il ne veut pas, professeur. Il dit que ce n'est pas grave et qu'il ne veut pas que Mme Pomfresh l'interdise de Quidditch. "

" Je vais voir ça. "

Rogue sortit du bureau. Harry regarda sa montre avec angoisse. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Rogue revienne, l'air sombre.

" Vos chances dans la Coupe de Quidditch inter écoles viennent de faire un bond, monsieur Potter. "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est grave ? "

" Non, rien de grave. Une simple entorse. Mais vous n'avez plus que deux adversaires. "

Rogue pointa sa baguette vers l'espace vide où s'étaient tenus le chaudron et la table et répéta la formule qu'il avait prononcée. La table et le chaudron réapparurent aussitôt, comme si une grande cape d'invisibilité avait été posée dessus.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette formule ? "

" Invisibilité et visibilité. Elle ne fonctionne que sur les objets. Inutile de l'essayer, cela m'étonnerait franchement que vous ayez le niveau. "

Rogue envoya les pots vers les étagères. Plusieurs filèrent vers la réserve.

" Professeur… Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a dit que le Patronus qui était utilisé était très important. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que vous avez choisi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que Sirius est mon parrain ? "

" Non. J'ai choisi votre Patronus parce qu'il a une forme animale. Seuls quelques Patronus peuvent être utilisés. "

" Il en existe de plusieurs types ? "

" Oui. Qui vous a appris les Patronus ? "

" Le professeur Lupin. "

" Je vois. Il n'est pas un spécialiste. Les Patronus existent sous une forme humaine, animale, de fantômes, d'ange ou d'objets. Rarement, on en rencontre en forme de feu. Votre Patronus est un animal, et qui plus est un animal non agressif, contrairement au mien. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Vous allez le voir. Je vais le lancer en même temps que vous. Même s'il n'est pas utilisé dans la potion, je dois lancer mon Patronus parce que j'ai préparé cette potion. "

Rogue regarda sa montre.

" C'est l'heure. Sortez votre baguette. Faites-moi signe quand vous serez prêt. "

Harry prit sa baguette et se concentra. Sirius allait guérir… Il irait vivre avec lui… Il ne reverrait jamais les Dursley… Pour être sûr que ça marcherait, il ajouta le moment où il avait découvert l'Eclair de Feu. Il hocha la tête pour indiquer à Rogue qu'il était prêt.

" _Spero Patronum _! "

La cerf argenté sortit de la baguette de Harry et posa gracieusement ses sabots au sol. A côté de lui, Rogue avait fait apparaître un grand animal avec de longues ailes, une tête d'aigle, des pattes puissantes, une queue de lion. Harry cligna des yeux. C'était un griffon, comme celui qui était gravé sur la cheminée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Harry regarda d'un air éberlué vers Rogue. Le griffon tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Il le toisa un moment calmement puis tourna la tête vers le cerf et émit un petit cri. Le cerf répondit d'un bruit étouffé. C'était la première fois que Harry l'entendait émettre un son.

" Dirigez-le vers le chaudron. " dit Rogue.

Harry se secoua, leva sa baguette et montra à son Patronus le chaudron qui bouillonnait lentement dans des volutes à présent bleu et or. Le cerf fit un bond et plongea dans le chaudron. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il produise des éclaboussures, mais rien il se rapprocha et vit le cerf, rétréci à la taille d'un chat, faire un tour de chaudron en nageant, puis plonger et disparaître dans le liquide.

" Votre Patronus est un petit comique. "

" C'est mon père. "

" Je sais. "

Le griffon jeta un coup d'œil dans le chaudron, les regarda tous les deux, trempa une plume dans le liquide puis disparut. Rogue prit sur une étagère une bouteille dont il agrandit le goulot. Il fit un geste vers le chaudron et la potion, qui avait maintenant une couleur d'argent brillant, coula dans la bouteille, qu'elle remplit jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Rogue rétrécit le goulot et ferma la bouteille avec un bouchon de liège. Il nettoya le chaudron d'un sort et le renvoya vers la réserve. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et jeta dans le feu une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

" Directeur ? "

La tête de Dumbledore apparut dans la cheminée. Rogue lui montra la bouteille.

" Très bien. Passez la moi. "

Rogue prit la bouteille avec une pince et la tendit dans les flammes vertes. Dumbledore la prit.

" Merci. Je l'envoie tout de suite à Sainte Mangouste. "

Il se tourna vers Harry.

" Il est temps que tu remontes, Harry. Merci beaucoup. Sirius sera fier de toi. "

Il disparut et les flammes redevinrent jaunes. Harry sortit de son col le Retourneur de Temps.

" Attendez d'être dans l'escalier. "

Rogue toucha la porte par laquelle Harry était venu avec sa baguette et murmura " _Ad leonem_ ". Il ouvrit ensuite la porte. Harry monta les premières marches de l'escalier. Rogue referma la porte derrière lui. Harry fit faire un tour au sablier. Quand le vertige se fut dissipé, il monta les marches et arriva au rideau écossais du bureau de Mc Gonagall. Il entra lentement dans la pièce.

" Professeur ? "

Elle sortit d'une porte qu'il n'avait pas vue.

" Ah, monsieur Potter. Tout s'est bien passé ? "

" Oui. On vient de finir. Le professeur Dumbledore a la potion. "

" Très bien. " Elle regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. " Vous êtes parti il y a 10 minutes. Vous pouvez rejoindre la Salle Commune. Merci beaucoup. "

" Merci à vous, professeur. "

Harry sortit de la pièce et retourna dans la Salle Commune. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? "

" Me parler de la Coupe inter écoles. " Harry se retint à temps avant de parler de Malefoy.

Le temps jusqu'au dîner lui parut très long. Harry mourait de faim et il se demanda comment Hermione faisait l'année précédente. Ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant qu'elle se soit jetée sur la nourriture à chaque repas.

Quand ils descendirent à la Grande Salle, Harry chercha Malefoy du regard mais ne le vit pas. Il devait être encore à l'infirmerie, ou bien il n'osait pas se montrer avec sa blessure. Les Serpentard avaient l'air très soucieux et de mauvaise humeur.

Après le dîner, ils remontèrent et Harry commença son essai pour Binns. Hermione accepta de lui passer ses notes à condition qu'il cesse de lui poser des questions. Elle avait recouvert des pages de runes.

Malgré toutes les informations données par les notes d'Hermione, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Au bout d'une heure à griffonner et froisser des parchemins, il décida d'abandonner pour le moment et de monter se coucher.

Dans le dortoir encore désert, il prit l'album de photographies que lui avait offert Hagrid et le regarda. Il contempla un moment une photo où, âgé de 8 mois selon la légende, il jouait avec son père. Il marchait à quatre pattes et son père le tirait en arrière, le faisant rire aux éclats. Sur celle du mariage, Sirius plaisantait – il regretta de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qu'il disait – alors que ses parents tentaient de se retenir de rire. En arrière-plan, Remus était plié en deux. Pettigrow avait été effacé à sa demande par Hermione.

Harry entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il rangea rapidement l'album, enleva ses lunettes et souffla sa bougie. Comme il ne pouvait pas encore s'endormir, il se mit à réfléchir au tournoi de Quidditch inter maisons.

Dumbledore leur en avait parlé le soir de la rentrée, déclenchant beaucoup d'animation. Pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il avait rencontré les directeurs de trois autres écoles de sorcellerie et ils avaient décidé d'organiser une rencontre entre leurs quatre écoles à Poudlard. Chaque école devait former une équipe avec ses meilleurs joueurs. Dumbledore avait dit que cela serait très bon pour eux de rencontrer des sorciers d'autres pays. Harry pensait que c'était surtout une bonne raison pour parler à nouveau des liens entre les maisons, car l'équipe de Poudlard allait être formée des sept meilleurs joueurs, toutes maisons confondues. Les sélections auraient lieu fin septembre. Les autres élèves devaient arriver pour Halloween. Chaque école rencontrerait les trois autres, puis les deux meilleures s'affronteraient. Les paris avaient déjà été lancés pour la constitution de l'équipe de Poudlard. Malefoy était pressenti pour être l'Attrapeur : les Serpentard disaient qu'il était le meilleur (ils le disaient pour tous leurs joueurs) les Gryffondor disaient que son père allait s'efforcer de le faire choisir en payant les juges les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle répondaient alors que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être acheté.

Maintenant qu'il était éliminé, ça changeait les choses. Il ne restait plus que trois concurrents. Harry était confiant pour battre l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle, mais avec Cédric Diggory ça serait plus difficile. Pour les Batteurs, il espérait que ce serait Fred et George, et surtout pas Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient capables de l'écraser et de faire passer ça pour un accident.

Harry s'endormit en imaginant qu'il attrapait le Vif d'Or en quelques secondes, sous le nez de Cédric, et que toute l'école l'acclamait.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le courrier arriva, un grand hibou descendit devant Harry et griffa la nappe en essayant de s'arrêter. Il fit demi-tour sur un plat de saucisses et vint devant Harry pour lui tendre sa lettre. Harry la prit et le hibou alla prendre un toast dans un plat.

Harry déroula le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture de Remus.

__

Ne vous faites pas remarquer !

Sirius est sauvé. Il est encore inconscient mais les médico-mages disent que tout ira bien. Il commence à reprendre des forces et tous les examens ont montré que le taux de Détraqueurs dans son sang s'est effondré. D'ici quelques jours, il n'en restera plus rien sinon une grande fatigue.

Je vous laisse, je dois écrire à un certain nombre de gens pour les mettre au courant. J'espère vous voir bientôt. Je pense que le professeur Mc Gonagall vous laissera quitter l'école ce week-end pour venir à Londres si vous lui demandez gentiment.

Affectueusement

Remus

PS : Officiellement, vous n'étiez pas au courant pour la potion. Ne vous trahissez pas !

Harry glissa la lettre dans sa poche. C'était très difficile de ne pas tout raconter à Ron et Hermione, mais, à la demande de Dumbledore, il ne leur avait dit que le minimum – que Sirius était très malade. Cela dit, il pouvait quand même leur dire qu'il allait guérir… Réfléchissant, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Il se décida très vite en espérant que le directeur allait le comprendre, il montra le hibou et désigna discrètement Ron et Hermione. Dumbledore lui sourit et hocha la tête. Harry réfléchit quelques secondes encore pour être sûr que c'était bien lui qu'il regardait Dumbledore lui montra une lettre qu'il tenait et pointa le doigt vers Rogue. Il avait reçu une lettre lui aussi… Harry lui sourit et se pencha vers Ron et Hermione pour leur chuchoter la nouvelle. Il se sentait aussi heureux que lorsque Sirius lui avait proposé de quitter les Dursley, à la fin de l'année précédente.

" C'est super ! Il va être innocenté, maintenant ? "

" Sans doute… Fudge lui aurait pas fait donner la potion s'il pensait qu'il était coupable. "

" Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ? " demanda Hermione.

" On s'en fiche, de ce qui s'est passé. " dit Ron en la foudroyant du regard. " Ce qui compte, c'est que Sirius est sauvé ! "

" Chut ! " fit Harry alors que Ron, emporté par sa joie, se mettait à parler plus fort. " Personne ne sait encore qu'il est innocent. "

" Mais ils vont faire un jugement, quelque chose… "

" Ça sera sûrement dans les journaux. "

Hermione se tourna vers sa voisine, une fille de septième année avec des lunettes, et lui demanda son journal. La fille le lui tendit. Hermione et les garçons examinèrent les pages, cherchant un article sur Sirius.

" Il n'y a rien du tout… Il faut peut-être attendre demain. "

" C'est trop difficile. " dit Harry en appuyant son front sur ses mains.

" On n'a pas le choix. " soupira Hermione après avoir rendu le journal. " On ne peut pas demander à Dumbledore s'il est au courant de quelque chose… Il y a trop de monde, et on ne sait pas si les professeurs savent que Sirius est innocent. "

Le lendemain, ils n'eurent pas besoin de regarder le journal pour savoir si quelque chose était paru. L'article était en première page et tout le monde poussait des exclamations dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup d'élèves regardaient Harry, car son nom était cité dans l'article. Après que plusieurs Gryffondor lui eurent demandé si Sirius était vraiment son parrain, Harry préféra quitter la Grande Salle.

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Ron posa devant lui un exemplaire du journal.

" C'est Ginny qui me l'a passé, une de ses amies est abonnée. Regarde l'article, c'est assez rigolo. "

Harry tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver l'article consacré à Sirius.

__

ERREUR JUDICIAIRE SANS PRÉCÉDENT – SIRIUS BLACK A PASSÉ DOUZE ANS À AZKABAN POUR UN CRIME DONT IL ÉTAIT INNOCENT.

Sirius Black, le sorcier accusé d'avoir trahi les Potter et entraîné leur assassinat par Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer le Nom en octobre 1981, était en réalité innocent, comme l'a prouvé une enquête du Ministère. Cette enquête s'appuyait sur des preuves récemment découvertes, et a permis de confondre et d'arrêter le véritable coupable, dont le Directeur du département de la Justice Magique, Bartemius Croupton, n'a pas souhaité nous dévoiler le nom.

" Cet homme est désormais hors d'état de nuire et va recevoir sous peu la peine qu'il mérite, c'est à dire le Baiser du Détraqueur. " nous a dit Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, quand nous l'avons rencontré dans son bureau hier après-midi. " La célérité avec laquelle le département de la Justice Magie a traité cette affaire vieille de plus de douze ans est un exemple, même si cet homme aurait gagné à être trouvé dès le début, car aux accusations de trahison et d'assassinat s'ajoutent le délit de fuite et le faux témoignage. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre… "

__

Sirius Black, qui on se le rappelle a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban voici un an pour clamer son innocence, est actuellement à la section expérimentale de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, où il se remet des conséquences de son enfermement il a en effet contracté une Intoxication aux Détraqueurs, maladie souvent mortelle dont il n'a pu réchapper de justesse que par l'intervention du directeur de l'école de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

" Monsieur Black n'est pas encore en état de recevoir des visites. " nous ont dit les médico-mages de Sainte Mangouste lorsque nous nous y sommes rendus. " Il vient de recevoir la Potion de Patronus et son état est encore à surveiller, même si le danger est passé. "

La réhabilitation de Sirius Black va sans doute procurer un immense plaisir à sa famille ainsi qu'à son filleul, qui n'est autre que le célèbre Harry Potter. Monsieur Potter, étudiant au collège de Poudlard, n'a pas souhaité nous communiquer ses impressions,

" Quoi ? Mais je ne savais rien ! "

" C'est sans doute Dumbledore qui a refusé. "

" Oui, mais en attendant, tout le monde va les croire. "

__

mais Procyon Llewellyn, le grand-oncle de Sirius Black, nous a accordé une interview que vous pouvez lire page suivante.

Harry regarda l'interview de Procyon. Elle ne faisait que quelques lignes, la plus grande partie de la page étant occupée par une photographie de lui et Sirius, prise alors que Sirius devait avoir 20 ans. Procyon paraissait à peine plus jeune.

__

Gazette du Sorcier : " Monsieur Llewellyn, êtes-vous heureux de l'annonce de l'innocence de Sirius Black ? "

Procyon Llewellyn : " Très heureux, en effet. Sirius est un des derniers descendants qu'il me reste, et il est également le Porteur Llewellyn. Il mérite de vivre une vie libre. "

G. d. S. : " Vous dites que Sirius Black est le Porteur Llewellyn. Pouvez-nous nous rappeler ce que cela signifie ? "

P. L. : " Les Porteurs Llewellyn possèdent des pouvoirs plus élevés que la moyenne des sorciers, et de nombreux dons comme le langage des animaux ou une grande facilité à devenir Animagus. Leur espérance de vie est également supérieure à la moyenne. "

G. d. S. : " Pensez-vous que ce fait peut avoir aidé votre petit-neveu à survivre à son séjour à Azkaban ? "

P.L. : " C'est possible. Sirius a toujours montré un grand appétit de vivre. L'épreuve qu'il a subi nous montre combien l'innocence et la dignité peuvent transcender un être humain. "

A/N : Je sais pas si c'est les vacances (eh oui ! Depuis l'écriture du début de ce chapitre, j'ai fini mes examens et donc mon année universitaire…) mais j'ai une de ces pêches, moi ! Plus de 8 pages ! J'espérais pas en faire autant ! Enfin, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas déçus…

A moins que je trouve une super idée qui demandera un chapitre entier pour être développée (ça m'étonnerait), le chapitre prochain sera le dernier.

ENFIN !

Non, je rigole. Je sais que vous adôrez mes histoires, vous me le dites tout le temps et ça me fait affreusement plaisir (oh là, je deviens snob maintenant, faut vraiment que je me calme moi…). Et je ne compte pas en commencer une autre après ! Seulement continuer les… combien déjà… c'est ça, huit qui restent (cinq HP, trois X-men)… et puis la neuvième (X-men) qui sortira quand j'aurai fini la huitième, c'est à dire Dieu sait quand… et puis les traductions… Ah, ça va me faire beaucoup de temps libre !

PS : Non, pas brouillon ! Multi-tâches !


	25. Epilogue

A/N : C'est déjà fini... 

Réponses aux reviews :

**alana chantelune** : merci !

**Phantme** (oh, nom intéressant) : non, je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu ton nom... merci ! Si tu es triste que ça finisse déjà, lis Procès et Affrontement, je suis pas près de la finir, celle-là...

**Nuwie** : ah, jolie coïncidence ! Pour le bureau, oui, je me suis bien inspirée du livre – pour les gâteaux surtout ! Pour Rogue et la bibliothèque, disons qu'il l'a appris plus tard, mettons en fin d'année. Pour la potion, j'ai bossé ! J'ai fouillé dans les bouquins (les romans et les bouquins autour) à la recherche de toute substance qui peut aider ; j'en ai inventé. J'ai écrit deux versions de la scène, la première était plus courte et plus sèche, celle-là est meilleure.

**Mayreendalmrin** : C'est pas plutôt une anagramme ? Anachronisme, c'est un truc qui ne colle pas avec une époque historique, et acronyme, c'est un sigle fait avec des initiales (B.U.S.E, O.W.L.)

**Akeri la malicieuse** (vous avez de ces noms, franchement...) : Eh ben la voilà.

Chapitre 25 : Epilogue

La potion de Patronus était d'une qualité rare. Toutes les conditions souhaitables avaient été réunies. Les ingrédients étaient purs, le Patronus parfait et le créateur dudit Patronus lié au destinataire de la potion de manière quasi filiale. Lorsqu'il avait porté la potion dans la chambre de Sirius comateux, à la limite du dernier stade, Severus pouvait presque percevoir la puissance guérisseuse du liquide argenté.

Après avoir reçu la potion par voie intraveineuse directe, Sirius resta inconscient 24 heures, mais il était hors de danger. Il se remit entièrement. Après deux semaines, pleinement guéri, il fut autorisé à partir. Il rejoignit le manoir de son arrière-grand-père, près de Pré au Lard. Remus, Harry Ron et Hermione viennent l'aider, le week-end, à remettre la maison en état. Il est question que Sirius demande l'autorité parentale de Harry ; il a tenu à rencontrer les Dursley. Ils vont réfléchir.

Peter Pettigrow fut jugé et condamné. Aucun témoin ne fut appelé : les photographies et le journal de Sirius parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Le Ministère eut aimé ne pas étaler ses erreurs ; mais une fuite « malheureuse » et « inattendue » placarda l'événement à la une du Chicaneur, puis de la Gazette, suivie par la totalité de la presse sorcière. Sirius se tordait de rire en voyant Sorcières Hebdo le montrer comme le célibataire à saisir du moment.

Pettigrow reçut le baiser du Détraqueur. Vers le même moment, sa mère mourut d'un cancer brutal contre lequel aucune médecine n'avait pu agir. Elle fut accueillie au Paradis par Altaïr Black, qui réussit à la réconforter.

Ludo Verpey continua à chercher un moyen de recréer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Procyon ne modifia pas son mode de vie. Il espère vivre encore 20 ans ; après, on verra.

Pour avoir réussi à sauver un patient atteint d'intoxication au Détraqueur à un stade avancé, la section Expérimentale de Sainte Mangouste regagna de la crédibilité.

Harry Potter continue sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il considéra le professeur Rogue avec beaucoup plus de respect et l'attitude de ce même professeur en fut timidement, puis, en voyant le résultat, plus franchement, transformée (A/N spécial Falang : Proust n'a qu'à bien se tenir). Pendant plusieurs semaines, il dut réfréner ses instincts pour ne pas brutaliser Londubat et ne plus ignorer les perpétuelles conneries de Malefoy, mais il dormait mieux la nuit.

Cornélius Fudge, hélas, resta Ministre de la Magie. Il semble que personne ne se sente le courage de le remplacer.

Elisabeth et Michael Oldfield ont la joie de vous faire part de la naissance de leur petite-fille, Sabrina. Oui, elle est née alors que sa mère n'avait que 16 ans, mais on est en Angleterre et les sorciers ne sont pas épargnés.

L'histoire est finie. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un qui vous semble important, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre adresse e-mail dans votre review.

Si vous voulez écrire l'entrevue Sirius / Dursley, ça m'intéresse. Allez-y !

Je recherche toujours un traducteur vers l'anglais. Ça vaut aussi pour les X-Men.

Je considère Tuer l'Innocent comme une de mes meilleures histoires, avec les titans Procès et Affrontement. J'adore surtout le plan de ces deux titans, en particulier celui de titan II, qui a encore plus de saveur par le fait que vous ne le connaissez pas. Je vais d'ailleurs le rejoindre. Au plus tôt possible !

Matteic.


End file.
